Alone
by Zazolys
Summary: [FINIE]UA. Pendant 14 ans, ils ont été seuls chacun de leur côté. Puis, ils se sont retrouvés pour se perdre à nouveau. Comment faire pour renouer après ça ? L’histoire se déroule avant et après le voile. ¤ Slash SBRL ¤ [Suite d'It doesn't mean anything]
1. Chapter 1

**Alone**

* * *

**Auteur :** Zazo

**Genre :** Drame, Romance

**Public : **T

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Voila la suite d'It doesn't mean anything ! Un énorme MERCI à **Miss JaD** pour ces précieux conseils ! Merci beaucoup Miss !

Sinon pour l'instant je mets rating T mais ça peut changer ! Je ne suis pas encore sûre mais normalement il y aura un lemon dans le chap 3 mais je vais voir pour le faire en sous entendus donc on verra.

Puis cette fic est un UA basé sur les quatres premiers tomes ainsi qu'une partie du tome 5 ! Ne prends pas en compte le tome 6 !

**WARNING : **

Cette fic contient un slash RLSB. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, passez votre chemin Merci ! Sur ce** BONNE LECTURE ! **

**

* * *

**

**¤ Prologue ¤**

**

* * *

**

_**Le 10 novembre 1979, **_

Au cœur de Londres, sur le chemin de traverse, dans un appartement situé au dernier étage, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs dormait profondément.

Son petit ami, jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés, l'observait depuis plus d'une heure. Depuis la fin de leurs études à Poudlard, un an auparavant, il venait souvent ici.

C'était l'appartement de son petit ami, et il s'y sentait bien. Remus Lupin se sentait l'homme le plus heureux de la terre. Il aimait plus que tout Sirius Black et celui-ci le lui rendait très bien.

Bien sur, il y avait un bémol. Sirius le tannait depuis quelques jours pour que Remus habite avec lui. Il voulait qu'il emménage officiellement.

Non pas qu'il s'y opposait fermement mais, ça le gênait. Il avait l'impression que Sirius agissait par pitié car Remus avait énormément de mal à gagner de l'argent. Qui voudrait employer un loup garou ? Heureusement que son dernier employeur l'avait payé. Ca lui avait permis de payer son loyer pour deux mois.

Remus soupira. Il savait que Sirius n'abandonnerait pas l'idée. Il insisterait jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Il mourrait d'envie d'accepter mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Lui qui s'était promis de se débrouiller tout seul après la fin de ses études à Poudlard. C'était raté.

A ce moment là, son beau brun se réveilla. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et s'étira paresseusement, quand il vit Remus en train de le regarder, allongé sur le côté appuyé sur son coude.

- B'jour Moony, murmura Sirius avant de se mettre à bailler.

- B'jour Paddy, sourit Remus, amusé.

Il était de notoriété publique que Sirius Black n'était pas du matin.

Néanmoins, ils avaient une tradition qu'ils respectaient scrupuleusement… le bisou du matin. Remus se pencha et, délicatement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon. Sirius passa ses mains autour de son cou pour y répondre.

Puis ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre quand le ventre de Sirius commença à grogner. Celui-ci se releva légèrement.

- Tu as fait le petit déjeuner ? s'enquit-il.

- En quel honneur ?

- Pour faire plaisir à ton petit ami par exemple ?

- Oh et il a fait quelque chose de particulier pour mériter ça ?

- Il t'aime ? tenta Sirius avec un grand sourire de séducteur.

Remus éclata de rire. Intérieurement, il se demanda dans combien de temps Sirius attaquerait _le_ sujet.

- Moony ?

- Oui ?

- Tu as réfléchi ?

Remus du se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire.

- A propos de quoi ?

Sirius se rembrunit et ne dit plus rien.

- Je t'ai déjà dit ce que j'en pensais Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ?

- Alors le sujet est clos c'est ça ? On va continuer comme ça longtemps ? Tu vas venir chez moi tous les jours, pratiquement toutes les nuits combien de temps encore ? s'énerva Sirius.

Remus soupira et s'assit, fuyant le regard de son petit ami.

- Je ne veux pas vivre à tes crochets ! dit-il, la tête basse.

Sirius se releva. Il saisit le menton du loup garou et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Mais qui te parle de vivre à mes crochets ?

- Je n'ai pas de boulot ! Depuis Poudlard j'ai eu cinq boulots et un seul m'a payé !

- Et alors ?

- Alors ? Je ne pourrais pas toujours t'aider pour le loyer !

- Moony tu sais très bien que je ne paye pas de loyer ! s'amusa Sirius.

- Et les courses ?

- C'est sur que ça va plomber mon compte ça, ironisa-t-il.

- Arrête Sirius ! fit Remus, agaçé.

- Mais bordel je ne paye rien à part la bouffe et les sorties ! Ca ne va pas me ruiner ! Par contre, ça te fera économiser le transport pour venir ici !

- Je viens à pieds ! s'amusa Remus.

- Rabat-joie, maugréa Sirius en se remettant sous la couette.

Remus eut un sourire forcé. Il savait que malgré les apparences, Sirius était vraiment blessé par ses refus systématiques.

Il passa ses mains sous la couette et les posa sur les épaules de Sirius.

- Je te veux avec moi tout le temps, murmura Sirius de façon presque inaudible.

Remus eu un coup au cœur. Sirius ne faisait pas souvent de déclaration de ce genre. Il préférait montrer plutôt que dire à part les « Je t'aime ». Remus se blottit contre son amant et nicha sa tête dans son cou, humant l'odeur de sa peau.

- Promets moi qu'un jour tu diras oui ! supplia Sirius.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça ! Un jour on aura notre maison, rien qu'à nous ! Tu sais cette fameuse maison avec la barrière tout autour, un beau jardin,…

- Et une cabane pour les nuits de pleine lune. Un garage pour mettre ma moto aussi !

- Oh pitié cet engin de malheur finira par te tuer ! grogna Remus

- Meuh non elle est solide.

- Tu parles !

- Mais puisque je te le dis !

- En tout cas, je peux t'assurer que moi vivant, plus jamais tu ne me referas monter dessus !

- Ouais… Je te parie ce que tu veux que je te ferais changer d'avis !

- Enfin bref, on aura même une niche dans le jardin.

Sirius se retourna et lui lança un regard soupçonneux.

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- J'ai un chien assez caractériel ! Une heure ou deux à la niche ça devrait le calmer !

- Oh ! s'indigna Sirius. Tu ferais ça à ce pauvre chien ?

- Ouais !

- Tu vas voir !

S'en suivit une bataille de chatouille peu conventionnelle, à laquelle aucun des deux ne sortit gagnant.

Essoufflés, ils s'affalèrent sur le lit en riant comme des gamins.

Sirius, blottit dans les bras de son amant, se releva légèrement.

- Moony ?

- Oui ?

- De quelle couleur la barrière ?

Remus étouffa un rire.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir y réfléchir… fit-il, amusé.

- Pas blanche ça c'est sur !

- Ouais… trop banal…

- Ni vert ! Surtout pas vert !

- Trop serpentard… Que penserais-tu de rouge et or ?

**

* * *

**

**¤ Chapitre 1 : ¤**

_**

* * *

**_

**_Le 7 Août 1993,_**

Il se tenait là, assis sous la véranda de sa maison en ruine. Leur maison. A Sirius et lui. Au fond, ça l'écoeurait de devoir vivre ici, dans la maison d'un traître ! Mais Remus n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait pas les moyens de payer un loyer. Alors il vivait ici, dans cette maison qu'ils avaient achetés tous les deux, à peine quelques semaines avant cette fameuse nuit. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de la retaper.

Seul le salon, la chambre à coucher, la cuisine et la salle de bain étaient habitables. Et la maison faisait trois étages.

Il regardait le ciel, tentant de refouler les souvenirs au fond de son esprit.

Depuis douze ans, la même question le hantait. Cette question l'empêchait de trouver la tranquillité d'esprit et cela le tuait lentement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les avait-il tous trahis ? Et voilà maintenant qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban.

Pourquoi ? Pour terminer ce qu'il avait commencé ? Comment avait-il pu ? James et lui étaient comme des frères. Il adorait Lily et était tout gaga devant Harry. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Lui qui avait clamé pendant des années qu'il ne partageait pas les mêmes idées que Voldemort, avait fini par le rejoindre.

Il avait tout saccagé.

Il soupira tout en continuant de fixer le ciel.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand un hibou vola jusqu'à lui tenant un exemplaire de la gazette et une lettre.

Fébrilement, il prit le journal et l'ouvrit.

_« BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE »_

_Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie._

_« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. »_

_Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu._

_« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornelius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »_

_Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté des sorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort. _

Remus regarda la photo de Sirius qui s'étalait à côté de l'article. Il ne le reconnaissait pratiquement pas avec ses joues cireuses et son regard sombre. Finalement, il reposa le journal, les mains tremblantes. Il prit la lettre qui était avec et la lut.

_« Cher Remus,_

_J'ai besoin de vous. Je sais que vous avez déjà refusé à plusieurs reprises mais j'aimerais que cette fois vous reconsidériez mon offre._

_Venez enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Cela vous permettra d'être le plus proche possible d'Harry et de m'aider à le protéger de Sirius Black._

_Cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour accepter son offre. Protéger Harry était devenue sa priorité numéro une. Il écrivit une réponse et la donna au hibou du directeur de Poudlard.

Tout en le regardant s'envoler au loin, Remus soupira d'appréhension. Il allait retourner à Poudlard, là où il avait passé les plus belles années de sa vie, là où il avait connus ses meilleurs amis et l'amour de sa vie. Cet amour qui l'avait trahi, qui les avait tous trahis.

Dans un mois, Remus, le dernier des Maraudeurs, allait devoir affronter son passé et protéger Harry de l'homme qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

oOo

**_Le 1er juillet 1995,_**

Deux ans ! Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis l'évasion de Sirius. Deux ans depuis la découverte de son innocence.

Remus avait senti un énorme poids s'effacer. Il se sentait mieux, il était en paix avec lui-même.

Le soir où il l'avait revu, où il avait su, il s'était senti revivre. Et maintenant, il l'attendait.

Il était vraiment impatient de le revoir mais en même temps il avait peur. Sirius avait changé. Qui ne changerait pas après douze ans de prison ? La perte de James avait dû l'anéantir.

Dumbledore lui avait envoyé une lettre lui expliquant ce qui c'était passé lors de la troisième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. La mort de Cédric Diggory, la résurrection de Voldemort et ce qu'avait dû subir Harry.

Il lui avait également dit que Sirius allait venir chez lui pour se cacher quelques temps en attendant de trouver un endroit pour reconstituer l'ordre du phénix.

Il était assis sur le canapé du salon et fixait son horloge. Soudain, il sentit qu'il était observé. Il regarda autour de lui, puis s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Il sursauta quand il entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir. Il alla ouvrir et fit face à sa voisine.

- Bonjour Remus ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'espérais que vous pourriez me dépanner d'un peu de sucre, s'enquit-elle.

Roselyne Balmont était une jeune femme d'environ trente ans et elle venait au moins une fois tous les deux jours pour emprunter quelque chose à Remus ou pour lui donner un peu de gâteau – fait maison bien entendu.

- Euh oui ne bougez pas je vais voir ce qu'il me reste !

Il courut jusque dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'incruste, il attendait Sirius et il était hors de question qu'il croit que cette jeune femme était plus que sa voisine.

Il prit tout son sucre restant et retourna à la porte. Elle était toujours là mais elle semblait terrorisée et regardait tout autour d'elle.

- Euh… tout va bien ? s'enquit Remus.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

- Non ! Je vous attendais et tout à coup, j'ai entendu grogner, je me suis retournée mais je n'ai rien vu, dit-elle la voix tremblante.

Remus fronça les sourcils et regarda autour d'elle. C'est là qu'il le vit. Une forme noire avec deux grands yeux gris.

Padfoot ! Autrement dit Sirius. Il était là, assis dans l'herbe et les regardait.

- Paddy… murmura Remus.

- Hein quoi ? Paddy ? C'est quoi ?

- Je… C'est mon chien, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la forme noire.

Roselyne poussa un cri d'effroi et se précipita derrière Remus en s'aggripant à son pull. Ce qui fit grogner Padfoot encore une fois.

- Il est enragé votre chien ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Mais non, pouffa Remus. Il est juste fatigué donc ça le rend un peu grognon et très malpoli ! Allez viens Padfoot !

Padfoot ne bougea pas. Il restait là à fixer la jeune femme terrorisée.

- Il ne vous fera rien de mal. Tenez voila le sucre.

- Me… Merci, balbutia-t-elle avant de s'enfuir vers chez elle.

Remus se tourna donc vers Padfoot et se mit sur le côté pour le faire rentrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il reprit sa forme humaine. Sirius observa autour de lui, semblant redécouvrir leur maison, tandis que Remus le détaillait.

Maigre, horriblement maigre, le visage sale et le regard sombre. Il n'avait vraiment plus rien à voir avec le Sirius de leur jeunesse.

Sirius dû sentir qu'il était observé car il se tourna vers Remus et baissa la tête.

- Je t'ai préparé à manger ! Tu dois être affamé. Pendant que je réchauffe ton assiette, que dirais-tu d'aller prendre un bain ? proposa Remus d'une voix douce.

Il hocha la tête. Remus le laissa devant la porte de la salle de bain.

- Tu as des serviettes propres devant la baignoire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'eau, tu peux t'en servir autant que tu le veux !

Toujours sans rien dire, Sirius acquiesça et entra dans la salle de bain.

oOo

Il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, emmitouflé dans la sortie de bain que Remus avait laissé. A peine eut-il fait un pas dehors que Remus arrivait et lui tendait des vêtements propres. Sirius retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il entra dans la cuisine où Remus l'attendait. Il s'assit tout en regardant autour de lui. Remus posa une assiette devant lui.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas grand-chose. Demain, j'irai faire les courses !

- Tu as un travail ? s'enquit Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Ses premiers mots depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

- Non pas depuis Poudlard. J'ai réussi à économiser donc il me reste un peu d'argent.

Sirius allait parler mais Remus l'interrompit.

- Tu n'iras pas chercher de l'argent sur ton compte Sirius ! C'est trop dangereux ! Les gobelins pourraient te dénoncer !

Sirius ne répondit pas, il s'attendait à cette réponse.

Ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot durant le repas.

Deux heures plus tard, Remus avait préparé la chambre pour Sirius.

- Ton lit est prêt ! annonça-t-il en revenant dans le salon.

Trop tard ! Sirius s'était transformé en Padfoot et s'était endormi dans un coin de la pièce. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il semblait seul au monde.

Remus s'assit sur le canapé et le regarda pendant une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'allonger et finalement s'endormir à son tour.

oOo

Les deux semaines qui suivirent, les deux anciens amis et amants, recommencèrent à se parler pratiquement comme avant.

Au début, ça avait été dur. Sirius ne parlait pratiquement pas et allait systématiquement se coucher dans un coin du salon, transformé en Padfoot.

Ce fut Remus qui avait fait le premier pas. Il l'avait forcé à s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'avait supplié de lui parler.

Il s'était excusé de l'avoir cru capable de trahir James et Lily, qu'il s'en voulait énormément. Ce fut l'élément déclencheur. Sirius avait parlé. Il s'était également excusé de l'avoir soupçonné.

Sirius lui avait également fait part de son sentiment de culpabilité. Pour lui, c'était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait décidé de changer avec Peter. Donc c'était lui qui avait conduit James et Lily à la mort.

Remus l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Pendant toute la nuit, ils avaient discutés presque comme avant. Au fil des jours, ils avaient aplani presque toutes les rancoeurs et blessures du passé.

Puis, la vie avait repris son cours. Une sorte de routine s'était installée dans leur maison. Remus s'occupait de la cuisine et Sirius du ménage. Ils avaient décidés de continuer à restaurer la maison dans le but, qu'un jour, Harry vienne habiter avec eux.

Ils étaient redevenus amis mais pas amants. C'était la seule chose dont ils n'avaient pas encore discutés.

Avec la situation de criminel en fuite de Sirius, celui-ci estimait que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour en reparler. Et en plus, il doutait que Remus veuille encore de lui de cette façon là.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que Remus pensait la même chose de son côté. Pour lui, Sirius avait été trop blessé pour penser à reprendre leur relation.

Ils étaient amis, et tous les deux s'accordaient à dire que c'était largement suffisant et qu'ils s'en contenteraient.

oOo

_**Une semaine plus tard, **_

Remus fut réveillé en sursaut par deux coups frappés à sa porte suivis du grognement de Padfoot. Il se leva en vitesse et regarda par le judas de la porte.

Un vieux monsieur avec une longue barbe blanche et des vêtements violets et bleus. Dumbledore ! Remus ouvrit la porte et fit entrer le directeur de Poudlard.

- Bonjour Remus. Bonjour Sirius, salua-t-il en souriant au chien.

Celui-ci grognait toujours.

- Sirius ! le réprimanda Remus. Calme-toi tu vois bien que c'est lui !

Celui-ci se retransforma et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Qui me prouve que vous êtes bien celui que vous prétendez être ?

- Je suis ravi de constater que vous êtes plus prudent que dans votre jeunesse ! s'amusa Dumbledore.

- La prison change un homme !

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard du directeur mais il se reprit très vite.

- Tu peux me dire combien de personnes savent que tu es un animagus ? s'enquit Remus.

- Peter, cracha Sirius. C'est peut-être lui là ! Qui sait ?

- N'importe quoi ! Tu es tellement obnubilé par la vengeance que tu deviens parano ! Tu crois vraiment que Peter serait assez intelligent pour penser à usurper une identité pour s'infiltrer quelque part ?

- Il a été assez malin pour être un espion pendant un an sans qu'on le sache ! railla Sirius.

- Il a seulement joué sur son côté faible qui nous empêchaient de le croire capable de ça !

Sirius ne dit plus rien et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- Si je suis ici c'est pour parler de quelque chose à Sirius ! annonça Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en face de Sirius.

Piqué par la curiosité, Sirius leva les yeux vers lui.

- Vous savez tous les deux que je suis à la recherche d'un QG pour les réunions de l'ordre. Je ne peux plus me servir de Poudlard car tout le monde sait que ça se passe là bas ! Donc j'ai pensé à emprunter votre maison… avec votre accord bien sur !

- Ici ? s'écria Sirius.

- Non je parlais de votre ancienne maison !

- La maison des Black, souffla Remus.

- JE NE REMETTRAIS JAMAIS LES PIEDS LA BAS ! hurla Sirius en se levant.

- Permets-moi d'insister Sirius ! Tu viens d'hériter de cette maison, personne ne se doutera qu'on se regroupe là bas !

Il ne se formalisa pas du tutoiement de son ancien directeur. A vrai dire, il préférait ! Mais aller là bas ?

- Allez-y si ça vous chante mais moi je n'irai pas !

- Tu seras en sécurité là bas !

- Je le suis aussi ici !

- Je vais vous laisser y réfléchir tous les deux ! Envoyez moi un courrier pour me faire part de votre décision !

- Elle est déjà toute prise, s'entêta Sirius.

- On y réfléchira, promis Remus en même temps.

Dumbledore partit donc, les laissant seuls.

Sirius ne dit rien et alla prendre une douche. Quand il sortit, Remus l'attendait sur le canapé.

- Tu sais qu'il a raison Sirius ! Cette maison, même si tu l'a déteste, est l'endroit le plus sur et improbable pour ce genre d'activité ! On sera en sécurité là bas !

- Pour moi cet endroit équivaut à Azkaban ! J'y ai vécu les plus mauvais moments de mon enfance ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y retourner !

- Alors tu proposes quoi ? Ici ?

- NON !

- Alors vas-y propose un autre endroit ?

- Y'en a pas d'autres ! Je le sais bien ! Faites-le ! Mais moi je resterais ici !

- Tout seul ? Hors de question !

- Remus je suis un grand garçon je suis capable de m'en sortir tout seul ! J'ai fait quoi ces deux dernières années d'après toi ?

- J'en sais rien vu que tu n'en parles pas ! Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne mangeais pas assez et qu'en deux ans tu as du prendre deux bains en tout et pour tout !

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

- Je sais Sirius ! Accepte s'il te plaît ! On nettoiera la maison, on retirera tout ce qui pourra te faire penser à eux !

- Pour ça faudra démolir les murs !

- Et puis pense à une chose ! On ira pour les réunions de l'ordre du phénix contre Voldemort ! Belle vengeance pour les Blacks tu ne trouve pas ? S'ils savaient qu'on compte se servir de leur baraque pour ça, ils se retourneraient dans leurs tombes.

Sirius eut un petit sourire. Vaincu, il hocha la tête et déclara le sujet clos. Il ne voulait plus en parler !

oOo

Une semaine plus tard ils emménageaient.

oOo

_à suivre… _

_

* * *

_

_Et voila ! _

_C'était juste un chapitre d'entrée pour commencer à mettre l'histoire et la situation des personnages en place ! _

_Gros bisous_

_Zazo+_


	2. Chapter 2

** Alone**

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**WARNING :**

Cette fic contient un slash RLSB. Ceux qui n'aiment pas ça, passez votre chemin Merci ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !

**Remerciements à : Tayplayrock, Lea, Abelforth Dumbledore, Fisou, Layden, Miss JaD, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Aishanu Soma et Amandiine.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¤ **Chapitre 2** ¤

--------------------------------------------------------------

_**Le 17 décembre 1995,**_

Ca faisait deux semaines que Remus était parti en mission. D'habitude Remus avait des missions de deux ou trois jours pas plus. Mais là, ça faisait deux semaines.

Deux semaines qu'il n'était pas descendu, sauf une fois, en pleine nuit pour prendre de la nourriture. Il avait croisé Alastor Maugrey. Celui-ci avait fait comme si il n'y avait personne. Il n'était plus descendu depuis. Après tout, personne n'avait besoin de lui. Il était complètement inutile.

Ca faisait déjà cinq mois environ, que Remus et lui avait déménagés ici !

Il était seul, enfermé et inutile.

Depuis deux semaines, personne ne se souciait de savoir s'il allait bien. Personne pour venir parler avec lui. Il l'avait accepté mais il leur en voulait. Maintenant, il n'attendait plus. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Il n'avait même plus besoin de jouer à l'hôte parfait puisque Mrs Weasley s'en chargeait. Elle a pris les commandes de la cuisine et du reste. Elle veillait à ce que tout le monde aille bien… tout le monde sauf lui bien sur.

Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait senti qu'elle ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Apparemment, elle gardait des doutes quant à son innocence. Et malgré ça, elle se permettait de prendre le contrôle de sa maison !

D'un côté, il pouvait la remercier. Au moins il n'avait pas à faire d'efforts pour accueillir les gens. Mais de l'autre, ça accentuait son sentiment d'être inutile.

Et puis, elle au moins, elle avait l'affection d'Harry. Elle jouait au rôle de la mère poule. Nombreuses fois, quand elle parlait de lui, il avait eu envie de hurler mais il s'était tu.

Il regarda autour de lui. Au début, quand Remus et lui étaient arrivés ici, il avait pris une chambre d'ami. Il n'avait pas osé retourner dans son ancienne chambre, persuadé que ses parents l'avait transformé en autre chose.

Puis, quand Remus était parti en mission, deux semaines auparavant, il s'était décidé à aller y jeter un coup d'œil.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Sirius se doutait que sa mère avait refusé d'y toucher parce qu'un monstre s'en était servie. Il avait dormi dedans, hors de question de s'en servir pour autre chose.

Elle était même assez sadique pour en faire une pièce de musée. « La chambre du monstre »

Sirius avait retrouvé nombreuses affaires datant d'avant sa fuite. Affaires qu'il avait oubliées sur la précipitation du départ.

Il avait changé les draps, nettoyé le sol et les meubles. Sa chambre était redevenue comme avant. Il se sentait comme à ses quinze ans. Allongé sur son lit double, il fixait le plafond bleu d'un œil vide.

Il se sentait seul. Pourquoi Remus n'était-il pas encore revenu ? Il était parti depuis deux semaines, il commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

_« Au moins je sais ce qu'il ressentait quand je partais en mission pour le ministère » _

Avant Halloween 81, quand Remus et lui étaient encore ensemble, il partait souvent en mission avec James. Tous les deux Aurors, ils adoraient le terrain. Mais, à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il était accueilli par un Remus hystérique qui avait imaginé les pires scénarios.

Ca se finissait toujours sur l'oreiller pour le rassurer.

Là, Remus sera accueilli par un Sirius éteint et renfermé sur lui-même. Pas rasé, le regard vide, il était pratiquement sur de se faire engueuler.

Enfin, si Remus revenait un jour.

oOo

Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille de Noël. Demain, ça fera trois semaines qu'il est parti. Trois semaines qu'il n'a vu personne. Il ne ressentait même plus la faim, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il se sentait vide. Personne ne l'a cherché, personne ne s'est inquiété pour lui. Même Harry ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles. Il ne savait pas quand celui-ci devait venir… enfin s'il venait.

Il restait là, allongé sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le plafond bleu. S'il avait une baguette, il aurait jeté un sort d'illusion d'étoiles. Il adorait les étoiles. Remus aussi d'ailleurs. Il se rappelait qu'à l'époque, ils s'allongeaient sur la terrasse et contemplaient les étoiles toute la nuit.

_« SIRIUS »_

Celui-ci sursauta. Avait-il rêvé ou pas ? Quelqu'un l'appelait !

_« SIRIUS OU EST TU ? » _

Pas n'importe qui… Remus. Il était là et il le cherchait.

Sirius se leva du lit et fit quelques pas. Sa tête tournait mais il s'en fichait. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, il voulait juste voir Remus.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et là il le vit, il était en train de monter les escaliers. Il allait l'appeler mais tout se mit à tournoyer autour de lui. Il s'écroula par terre avec pour dernière image, un Remus paniqué.

oOo

Enfin ! Remus soupira de soulagement en arrivant devant le 12, square Grimmaurd. Trois semaines ! Il était crevé, affamé et mourrait d'envie de prendre un bon bain chaud. Mais d'abord, il voulait voir Sirius.

Il entra à l'intérieur de la maison et fut tout de suite accueilli par Molly.

- Bonjour Remus. Ca s'est bien passé ? Tu dois mourir de faim non ? Allez viens t'asseoir, je vais te servir quelque chose.

- Bonjour Molly. Où est Sirius ?

Molly ne répondit pas. La mine gênée, elle commença à s'affairer devant les fourneaux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Rien du tout !

- Molly ! Où est-il ?

- Quelque part dans la maison. Ca fait trois semaines qu'il n'est pas descendu. Personne ne l'a vu, personne ne sait où il est ! Cette maison est tellement grande ! avoua-t-elle, honteuse.

- Personne ne s'est inquiété de ne pas le voir pendant trois semaines ? s'écria-t-il, choqué.

- C'est quelqu'un de solitaire !

Remus se leva et monta les escaliers en courant.

- SIRIUS ! hurla-t-il.

Il ouvrit toutes les portes comme un fou. Il fut pris d'une peur sans nom. Pendant trois semaines, personne ne l'avait vu. Personne ne s'était inquiété !

- SIRIUS OU EST TU ?

Il monta les escaliers menant au dernier étage. Celui où personne ne va.

Puis là, il le vit. Il venait d'ouvrit la porte. Remus fut choqué de son visage pâle et ses joues creuses.

Quand, soudain, Sirius s'effondra par terre. Remus accourut à ses côtés, le secouant pour essayer de le réveiller. Mais rien n'y fit.

Il prit une couverture dans la chambre, il ne prit pas le temps d'observer la pièce. Il enveloppa Sirius dedans et le souleva dans ses bras. Léger, tellement léger.

_« Trop léger ! » _

Il grogna et descendit les escaliers, tenant Sirius dans ses bras.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Molly. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Remus ne répondit pas et le posa sur le canapé.

- Molly veillez sur lui s'il vous plaît ! J'en ai pour cinq minutes, je vais chercher Pomfresh !

Molly hocha la tête et s'agenouilla devant Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus revint accompagné de Mrs Pomfresh et de Dumbledore. Molly s'écarta pour laisser l'infirmière faire son boulot.

A ce moment là, Sirius se réveilla.

- Moony… chuchota-t-il faiblement.

Remus accourut à côté de lui. Il lui prit la main.

- Je suis là ! dit-il sur le même ton.

- J'ai eu peur…

- De quoi ?

- Tu ne revenais pas… J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…

- Je suis là ! Et je n'ai rien du tout ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé pendant ces trois semaines ?

- J'ai mangé, marmonna-t-il. J'suis descendu une fois en pleine nuit. J'suis pas le bienvenu la journée toute façon…

- Balivernes, maugréa-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

Contre toute attente, Sirius se mit à pouffer.

- J'ai toujours adoré ton amour pour les vieux mots ! Balivernes… Saperlipopette… Sacrebleu…

- Je constate que tu es assez en forme pour te moquer de moi, railla Remus.

- Je vais bien ! mentit-il.

- Vous n'avez pratiquement rien mangé depuis trois semaines, intervint Mrs Pomfresh, l'air mécontente.

- Oh ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

Elle lui donna une potion revigorante et une fois les recommandations faites, elle repartit.

- Sirius tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger !

- Je n'ai pas faim Rem' ! Et puis qu'est-ce qu'ils font là eux ?

Il désignait Dumbledore et Molly du doigt.

- Sirius ! le réprimanda Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

- Il me prend que je ne veux pas les voir dans ma chambre ! C'est à cause d'eux tout ça !

- Tu n'es pas dans ta chambre là ! Tu es dans le salon.

Sirius regarda autour de lui. Soudain, des personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. Maugrey, Rogue, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley, Hermione et Harry.

Dès qu'il vit son parrain allongé sur le canapé, Harry accouru à ses côtés.

- Sirius ! Tu ne vas pas bien ? s'inquiéta celui-ci.

- Salut gamin, sourit Sirius. Mais si je vais très bien ! C'est Remus qui exagère, mentit-il.

- Bien sur j'exagère, ironisa Remus.

Harry les regarda tour à tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista-t-il.

- Rien du tout, mentit Sirius.

- Dis-le moi !

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil à Remus.

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard Harry d'accord ? Là, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'installer dans ta chambre. On pourra parler tranquillement tous les deux plus tard !

Harry accepta à contrecœur et sortit de la pièce avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

Aussitôt, Sirius perdit son sourire factice et voulut se lever, mais Remus l'en empêcha.

- Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?

- Dans ma chambre, marmonna-t-il. Au moins je serais loin de tous ces hypocrites !

Un silence stupéfait suivi sa phrase. Remus écarquilla les yeux.

- Siri…

- Oh je t'en prie Remus ! Pendant les trois semaines où tu n'étais pas là, tu crois que j'ai eu une seule visite ? Une seule question me demandant comment j'allais ? J'ai croisé une fois Maugrey, il n'a même pas daigné me parler ! Je suppose que parler avec un criminel en cavale n'est pas de son goût ! Les trois quarts des membres de l'ordre me croient coupable ! Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Que je fasse comme si de rien n'était ? J'ai préféré rester là haut et les laisser prendre le contrôle de chez moi sans me demander mon avis.

- C'est faux ! protesta Molly.

- Alors pourquoi vous refusez de me regarder dans les yeux ? Pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de parler d'Harry et de combien vous l'aimez ? Pour garder le contrôle sur lui ? Pendant des années, vous avez joué le rôle de la mère poule mais maintenant que je suis là, vous avez peur de le perdre ! Et comme vous n'avez pas confiance en moi, vous craignez pour sa vie. Mais si je vous dégoûte à ce point là, pourquoi restez-vous chez moi ?

- Vous êtes complètement fou ! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Je ne veux que le bonheur d'Harry !

- Et bien sur vous estimez que je ne peux pas y arriver moi !

Personne ne remarqua que seul Rogue paraissait content. Il arborait un sourire en coin.

- Il est évident que non ! Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous occuper de vous-même alors d'un adolescent !

- Molly, s'écria Arthur. Sirius n'est pas coupable ! Il est encore un peu désorienté mais il va mieux !

- Arrête de le défendre Arthur ! Si je n'étais pas là, personne ne mangerait ! Il ne sait pas s'occuper de lui-même, d'une maison et de ses invités alors qui lui confierait la garde d'Harry ?

- CA SUFFIT ! hurla Remus.

Tout le monde sursauta. Molly parut gênée tandis que Sirius paraissait encore énervé. Il voulait se lever pour partir. Remus le força à se rasseoir.

- Molly, si vous ne faites pas confiance en la loyauté de Sirius, sortez d'ici, asséna-t-il d'une voix glaciale. C'est valable pour tous ! Ordre du phénix ou pas, je m'en contrefiche !

Tout le monde le regardait les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Même Sirius semblait ne pas y revenir.

- Maintenant ! Molly est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée par quoi il est passé pendant toutes ces années ? Savez-vous ce que c'est de passer douze ans en prison pour un crime qu'on n'a pas commis ? De devoir fuir pendant deux ans parce que ce foutu ministre refuse de croire en son innocence ? Vous n'avez aucune idée de tout ça ! Et vous êtes là, à porter un jugement sur lui sans le connaître !

Honteuse, Molly ne répondit pas. Les autres personnes présentes n'osaient rien dire de peur de recevoir les foudres du loup garou. Remus tendit la main à Sirius. Il l'aida à se lever et l'emmena dans la cuisine.

- Tu vas m'engueuler moi aussi ? s'enquit Sirius d'une petite voix.

- Elle n'avait pas à te dire ça ! grogna Remus. Maintenant tu t'assoies et tu attends que je te fasse à manger.

- Remus tu es crevé. Alors d'abord tu vas prendre un bain et faire une bonne sieste. Ca peut attendre pour le dîner, s'écria Sirius.

- Assis !

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. Sirius sursauta et le fit immédiatement. Remus prit ce qu'il fallait dans le frigo et tandis qu'il préparait un dîner, il commença à parler.

- Maintenant explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans ta tête !

- Quoi ?

- Sirius ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas mangé pendant ces trois semaines ?

- Je te l'ai dit…

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? soupira Remus.

- Je… Je me sentais inutile… Tu me manquais et j'ai commencé à baliser… Tu sais comme toi à l'époque quand j'étais en mission avec James… Tu étais toujours hystérique quand je rentrais…

- Je n'étais pas hystérique ! protesta Remus.

- Si tu l'étais… Mais j'aimais ça… Enfin bref… Là, je suis enfermé dans cette baraque que je hais… elle me rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et personne ne veut me parler… J'ai l'impression de n'être là que parce que TU veux que je sois là… mais je ne sers à rien… Je prête la maison des Black c'est tout…

- Je suis là maintenant !

- Pour combien de temps ? J'veux dire ta prochaine mission est pour quand ? Et puis, elle a marqué un point ! Je n'arrive pas à reprendre pied, je ne sais plus m'occuper de moi, j'suis un cas désespéré ! Comment veux-tu que je m'occupe d'Harry ?

- Arrête avec ça ! Elle n'avait aucun droit de dire de telles horreurs sur toi ! Ma prochaine mission n'est pas encore arrivée ! Je viens d'en finir une et j'irais en parler avec Dumbledore. Pour le moment, tu sais c'est quoi le programme ?

- Quoi ?

- Déjà je te fais manger ! Ensuite, je vais prendre une douche et je t'aiderais à te raser ! Car tu n'as jamais appris à le faire convenablement façon moldue et sans baguette tu n'as pas vraiment le choix ! Après j'irai dormir une ou deux heures ! Ce soir c'est le réveillon de Noël et il n'est pas question que tu restes enfermé dans ta chambre. Harry est là et a besoin de toi ! Quant à moi, je vais rester le plus longtemps possible Sirius !

- J'ai l'impression d'être un fardeau… marmonna-t-il, rouge de gêne.

- Tu sais ce que je ressentais à Poudlard et chez toi alors, s'amusa Remus. Quand tu avais décidé de t'occuper de moi après chaque pleine lune ! Et puis quand on a commencé à vraiment sortir ensemble, tu m'offrais sans arrêt des cadeaux, tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander comment je me sentais, tu me bordais… je t'assure que je me sentais vraiment comme un gamin incapable de s'occuper de soi même !

Sirius rougit. C'est première fois que Remus abordait leur ancienne relation.

Pendant les dix minutes qui suivirent, aucun des deux ne parla. Remus sortit deux assiettes et, toujours sans parler, ils mangèrent. Sirius se força à manger en sentant le regard de Remus fixé sur lui.

Quand le repas fut fini, Molly entra dans la cuisine. Elle se figea en voyant les deux hommes et Sirius se raidit.

Remus allait débarrasser mais Molly l'en empêcha.

- Laisse je vais le faire, murmura-t-elle.

- Molly…

- Je suis désolée…

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu…

Elle se tourna vers Sirius.

- Je suis vraiment désolée. Faire la cuisine, m'occuper de tous le monde, c'est ma façon à moi d'être utile à l'ordre. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été très chaleureuse avec vous et j'en suis sincèrement désolée… Si Harry, Remus et Dumbledore ont confiance en vous, alors je n'ai pas le droit de douter de votre loyauté. J'ai conscience aussi que j'ai un peu trop pris mon rôle à cœur ces temps ci ! Je n'avais pas le droit de vouloir garder l'affection d'Harry… Il a besoin de vous !

Sirius ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir des excuses. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Remus l'observer avec un demi-sourire.

- Dans un sens je dois vous remercier, murmura Sirius. Sans vous, personne ne mangerait ici !

- J'aurais dû vérifier si vous alliez bien. Et puis je n'avais vraiment pas à vous parler comme ça ! Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment !

- Pas grave, marmonna-t-il gêné. Je le suis aussi !

Elle lui offrit un sourire.

- Vous avez assez mangés tous les deux ?

- Oh pitié je peux plus rien avaler ! se plaignit Sirius.

- Ca ira Molly. Allez debout Sirius ! Il faut que je t'apprenne à te raser !

- Je sais me raser !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Je n'ai pas de rasoir !

- Moi j'en ai un ! Allez debout !

- Dictateur !

- Je sais merci !

Molly les regarda partir, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Pas besoin d'être un fin observateur pour savoir que Remus Lupin était heureux quand Sirius Black était près de lui. Et vice versa.

oOo

Remus prit sa douche en premier, puis Sirius. Une fois qu'il fut décent, Remus entra dans la salle de bain avec un tabouret.

- Assis toi ici !

Sirius obéit. Remus se mit derrière lui avec un rasoir en main.

- Heureusement que c'est toi, sinon j'aurais peur qu'on m'égorge, dit Sirius, essayant de plaisanter.

A vrai dire, la proximité de Remus le troublait. Il était juste derrière lui, il sentait son odeur. Des mèches de cheveux venaient le chatouiller dans le cou.

Il gigota sur son tabouret, pour cacher son trouble.

- Sirius si tu continue de bouger comme ça… en effet je risque de t'égorger… soupira Remus d'un air agacé.

- Désolé…

Sirius ne bougea plus pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent. Remus allait à un rythme lent car il avait peur de le couper. Et puis, il y avait quand même beaucoup à raser.

Et la troisième raison est qu'il montrait à Sirius comment faire. Remus ne serait pas toujours là pour lui faire après tout.

Quand ce fut enfin fini, Sirius se leva et s'étira. Il s'observa vite fait dans le miroir puis fit face à Remus.

Celui-ci se pencha pour inspecter son travail.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu en veux à Dumbledore ?

- Parce que c'est lui qui me force à rester ici !

- C'est pour ta sécurité !

- J'en ai marre de rester ici sans pouvoir sortir. Je ne vais même plus aux réunions. A quoi bon puisque je ne sers à rien ? Ca me frustre de voir tous le monde participer à tout ça et moi, je suis là sans rien faire ! Complètement inutile et invisible !

Remus ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de presser son épaule pour le réconforter.

oOo

_**Le soir,** _

Ce fut Harry qui vint les chercher. Quand il entra dans la chambre de son parrain, il vit que Remus dormait sur le lit tandis que Sirius était assis à la fenêtre.

Harry s'approcha en silence de son parrain. Il fut choqué de voir qu'il avait un regard mélancolique.

- Sirius ? l'appela-t-il doucement.

Sirius sursauta et tourna son visage vers son filleul.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ! Harry je t'assure que tout va bien !

- Excuse-moi mais on ne dirait pas… Enfin ça ne me regarde pas après tout mais je…

- Doucement Harry ! Bon d'accord ces derniers jours je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme mais ça ira mieux maintenant !

Harry sourit et regarda Remus.

- Et le professeur Lupin va bien ?

- Tu peux l'appeler Remus tu sais ? fit Sirius, avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux. Il va bien… Il est juste fatigué. Il a été très occupé ces derniers temps ! Et puis il s'est mis en tête de s'occuper de moi ! Faut dire que je ne suis pas vraiment facile à vivre.

- Et encore c'est un euphémisme, intervint la voix ensommeillée de Remus.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Mais et toi Harry ? Tu es sur que tout va bien ? s'enquit Sirius d'un air soucieux.

Harry perdit instantanément son sourire. Son regard se voila. Malgré ses tentatives de cacher sa souffrance, elle était nettement visible.

- Ca va, mentit-il.

Sirius n'insista pas. Harry parlera avec lui quand il se sentira prêt.

- Bref… Je venais vous chercher ! On attend plus que vous pour le dîner ! leur dit Harry.

- Je suis obligé d'y aller ? se plaignit Sirius.

- Oui, répondit fermement Remus. Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer à t'isoler ! Tu descends manger avec nous tous !

- Génial, ironisa Sirius. Entre Rogue et Maugrey je vais m'éclater !

Remus pouffa et le força à passer la porte avec l'aide d'Harry.

- On pourrait se faire notre réveillon ici non ? Rien que tous les trois, tenta Sirius.

- Sirius dépêche-toi ! lui ordonna Remus.

Il soupira et les suivit docilement jusqu'en bas.

oOo

_à suivre, … _

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

_Et voilà ! Dans le chapitre trois, il y aura des spoilers du tome 5 et... j'en dis pas plus lol Je veux garder la surprise mdr !_

_Je fais ma petite pub, sur mon blog (lien dans ma bio), vous pourrez avoir des news de mes fics, aussi des extraits, faut que j'update lol ! Mais n'hésitez pas à venir laisser un petit com _

_Gros bisous a bientôt !_

_Zazo+_


	3. Chapter 3

**Alone**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et voilà, ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire ! Fini les retrouvailles snif snif !

Un énorme merci à Tayplayrock et Miss JaD pour leur aide concernant le voile ! gros bisous à vous deux !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !

**Merci à : Lea, Amandiine, Eilanbanshee, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Twinzie, Miss JaD, Loulou2a, Tayplayrock, Aishanu soma et Abelforth Dumbledore. **

**-------------------------------------------------------**

¤ **Chapitre 3** ¤

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**_Le 18 juin 1996, 2h du matin,_** **1**

Il ne réfléchissait plus. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien, il s'en foutait de tout. Comme s'il était en plein rêve.

_« Plutôt en plein cauchemar »_ pensa-t-il.

Voulant oublier à tout prix les évènements de la soirée il se mit à repenser aux six derniers mois passés avec lui.

Il avait tenu parole. Il était resté le plus longtemps possible. Il avait accepté quelques missions mais à la condition qu'elle ne dure que deux ou trois jours maximum. Il l'avait fait pour lui, pour Sirius. Pour ne pas qu'il retombe en dépression.

Et tout avait marché à merveille. Sirius avait peu à peu repris goût à la vie. Bien sur, rester enfermé ici l'empêchait d'être totalement heureux mais au moins, Remus était là pour s'occuper de lui.

Au fil des souvenirs, il revécut la journée précédente dans sa tête.

Celle qui avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation. Deux tournants pour être exact.

¤ **_Flash-back_** ¤

Remus dormait profondément quand il sentit que quelqu'un s'allongeait dans son lit. Il sursauta et attrapa sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant que c'était Sirius. Faut dire qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de partager son lit.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca ne va pas ? s'enquit-il, inquiet.

C'était devenu naturel de voir Sirius avec un air désespéré mais Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter… à chaque fois.

Surtout qu'en plus, cette fois, Sirius se triturait les mains d'un geste nerveux. Il ne semblait vraiment pas à l'aise.

Remus non plus n'était pas tout à fait à l'aise. Avoir Sirius si proche lui était une véritable torture. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser.

- Si… ça va… je voulais juste te parler ! répondit celui-ci d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Remus fronça les sourcils. De quoi pouvait-il bien vouloir parler à 3h du mat' ? Il se releva légèrement et se déplaça sur le côté pour lui laisser de la place.

Sirius s'installa plus confortablement et plongea son regard dans celui de Remus.

- De quoi ? s'enquit Remus.

- Je… C'est important… dit-il en baissant la tête.

Remus ne dit rien. Il savait que Sirius parlerait quand il se sentirait prêt. Jamais il ne le forcerait à parler.

N'entendant pas de réponse, Sirius releva la tête.

- Je t'écoute Siri, fit Remus.

Pendant de longues minutes, Sirius semblait être en train de chercher ses mots. Ca devait vraiment être important. Puis il plongea son regard gris dans les yeux dorés de Remus.

- Je… Je voulais m'assurer de quelque chose…

Remus haussa les sourcils. Il hocha la tête pour inciter Sirius à continuer.

- Si… S'il m'arrive quelque chose je…

- De quoi tu parles ? le coupa Remus. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver ?

- J'en sais rien Rem'… personne ne peut le savoir… Ce que je sais, c'est que je ne serais jamais innocenté…

- Mais si, il suffit de faire comprendre à Fudge que…

- Que quoi ? Que je suis innocent ? Il ne le croira jamais ! Regarde, il fait passer Dumbledore et Harry pour des fous tout simplement parce qu'il est trop froussard pour admettre le retour de Voldemort !

- Mais…

- S'il m'attrape, tu crois qu'il prendra le temps de me faire un procès cette fois ci ? Non j'ai été condamné officiellement au baiser du détraqueur…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu viens me dire tout ça maintenant ?

- Je veux ta promesse…

- Quoi ?

- Je veux…

- J'ai très bien entendu ! Mais une promesse pour quoi ?

Sirius baissa la tête.

- S'il m'arrive quelque chose…

- Arrête avec ça à la fin ! s'énerva Remus. Il ne t'arriveras rien !

- Promets-moi que tu t'occuperas d'Harry ! Remus promets-le moi !

- Je n'ai rien à te promettre car si tu ne bouges pas d'ici, il ne t'arriveras rien ! Tu m'entends ? Alors arrête tes conneries et dors !

- Je suis très sérieux Remus ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Si ça se trouve demain je serais mort !

Remus sursauta et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Furieux, il prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'insonorisation sur les murs de la chambre.

- T'as fumé ou quoi ?

- Mais écoute moi…

- NON ! Tu viens me voir à 3h du mat pour me parler de ta future mort ?

- Rem'… calme toi s'il te plaît !

Remus ne répondit pas. Il serra les poings.

- Tu vas me frapper ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Je suis en train de me le demander !

- Ecoute… Il faut qu'on en parle ! Avec tout ce qui est arrivé… il faut qu'on prenne des dispositions au cas où !

- Mais au cas où quoi bordel ?

- Si je suis attrapé par le ministère ou si je meurs !

Remus se mit de dos à Sirius. Il luttait pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Rem' ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça. Il ne voulait pas imaginer la vie sans lui. C'était trop dur. Maintenant qu'il était revenu, il ne voulait pas imaginer ça !

- Rem… je ne dis pas que je suis condamné ou quelque chose dans ce genre là mais… avec tout ce qui s'est passé je préfère prévoir… Je…

- Le sujet est clos Sirius ! coupa Remus.

- Tu n'as pas promis…

- Et je ne le ferai pas !

Sirius sourit. Il savait que Remus disait ça dans l'espoir que ça empêche Sirius de mourir. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour reculer l'échéance.

- Ca n'empêchera rien Moony et tu le sais…

- Arrête, gémit-il. Je ne veux pas… Je… Ne me force pas à parler de ça ! Je ne veux pas imaginer… arrête…

Sirius réagit aussitôt. Il passa ses bras autour de Remus et le serra contre lui.

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues du loup garou. Il ne fit rien pour les retenir. Sirius força Remus à se mettre face à lui.

Sans un mot, Sirius le serra dans ses bras. Remus s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'animagus et laissa libre cours à sa peine.

Il pleura doucement pendant de longues minutes. Sirius lui avait chuchoté des paroles réconfortantes, réflexe de leur ancienne vie.

Peu à peu, les sanglots se calmèrent. Remus se dégagea doucement mais ne le regarda pas. Comme s'il n'osait pas le faire, de peur de montrer ses faiblesses.

Sirius lui releva la tête et, sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Remus s'accrocha de nouveau à lui, répondant à son baiser avec ferveur.

Ils prirent leur temps comme pour se redécouvrir en douceur. Timides au début, aucuns des deux ne fit de geste vers l'autre. Ils se contentèrent de s'embrasser.

Ce fut Sirius qui fit le premier geste. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Remus pour l'attirer encore plus. Pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et, là, ils perdirent toute autre notion.

Ce fut comme le signal de départ. Vinrent les caresses, les frôlements…

Sirius allongea Remus sur le lit et se mit par-dessus. C'était comme si les deux anciens amants n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Ou peut être que si finalement. Mais aucuns des deux ne voulaient s'arrêter pour en parler.

A ce moment là, ils étaient pour la politique « on agit et on parle après ».

Remus soupira d'aise quand Sirius l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mains parcouraient son corps sans aucune gêne.

Prenant tous leur temps, ils se redécouvraient peu à peu. Après quinze années, ils auraient pu se précipiter mais, sans se concerter, ils étaient tous les deux d'accord qu'il fallait y aller en douceur.

Retrouver toutes ces sensations oubliées. Pendant, ce qu'il lui sembla des heures, Remus se laissa faire, totalement chaviré.

Quand Sirius lui enleva son t-shirt, Remus rougit. Non pas de gêne, après tout Sirius l'avait déjà vu un million de fois complètement nu. Non c'était de honte. Ces quinze dernières années, il avait passé les pleines lunes complètement seul.

Sirius marqua un temps d'arrêt puis il embrassa une à une chaque nouvelle cicatrice.

- Le loup ne t'as pas épargné, murmura-t-il d'un ton triste.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il hocha la tête sans le regarder. Sirius ne dit plus rien et continua sa tâche.

- J'aurais tellement voulu être là pour toi Moony, chuchota Sirius.

Remus le serra encore plus contre lui.

- Tu es là maintenant ! C'est tout ce qui importe !

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, pour clore cette discussion et recommencèrent leur activité.

Ce fut Remus cette fois qui prit les devants. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur le visage, puis descendit sur son torse.

Chacun leur tour, ils jouèrent l'un avec l'autre.

Quand, enfin, Remus le sentit en lui, il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. C'était comme si un nœud se défaisait en lui. Quinze années sans lui, quinze années à se demander si un jour il pourrait se sentir à nouveau comme maintenant.

Bien, heureux et accompli. Avec Sirius, il se sentait entier. Le reste fut flou dans sa tête. Ils firent l'amour doucement, tendrement tout en ne cessant de s'embrasser.

Puis, Sirius se blottit dans ses bras et ils s'endormirent le sourire aux lèvres.

¤ **_Fin Flash-back_** ¤

C'était la nuit dernière et Remus ne réagissait plus. Harry avait été au Ministère pour sauver Sirius après une fausse vision.

Sirius, qui l'avait appris par un Kreattur plus que ravi, s'était immédiatement précipité là-bas !

Bien sur, Remus l'avait suivi ainsi que d'autres membres de l'ordre et Dumbledore. Ils avaient tous essayés, Remus en premier, de convaincre Sirius de les attendre mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Harry était en danger, il ne pouvait pas rester là à attendre. Remus lui avait fait comprendre que c'était dangereux mais, encore une fois, Sirius n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Alors il l'avait laissé l'accompagner. Et il le regrettait amèrement. Sirius était tombé derrière ce fichu voile. Et il n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'était fait violence pour dire à Harry que c'était fini pour lui, alors qu'il n'en pensait pas un seul mot.

Il était rentré seul. Il avait envie d'être seul. Sans un mot, rien, il était retourné au square Grimmaurd et était allé dans la cuisine.

Molly était là avec Arthur et Dora… enfin Tonks. A voir la tête de Molly, Remus se doutait qu'elle était au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Sirius.

Néanmoins, elle ne dit rien et servit une assiette bien chaude.

Remus secoua la tête, signifiant qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il voulait juste un thé. Il allait pour s'en servir un quand Molly le devança.

- Assis toi Remus ! Je te prépare ton thé !

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait plus la force de parler. Il sentait les regards d'Arthur et Tonks sur lui. Dora… cette adorable petite fille qui l'avait déclaré parfait alors qu'elle n'avait que quatre ans. Maintenant, elle était auror et affirmait être une grande fille. N'empêche que la grande fille était toujours d'une énorme maladresse.

Remus releva la tête pour croiser leurs regards. Ce qu'il vit lui donna la nausée. Des regards de pitié ! De la pitié ? Comme s'il avait besoin de ça !

Il dû leur adresser un regard particulièrement intimidant parce que deux secondes plus tard, Arthur et Dora baissaient leur tête d'un air coupable.

Molly posa une tasse devant Remus et la remplit. Remus hocha simplement la tête en guise de remerciement.

- Remus ? appela Dora.

Il ne la regarda pas. Il ne voulait pas.

- Remus… Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-elle.

- Tonks, la sermonna Molly. Ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler ! Tu vois bien que c'est la dernière chose qu'il veut ! C'était son meilleur ami, le seul qui lui restait !

_« C'est mon amant, pas seulement mon ami ! »_ Remus se retint de lui crier dessus pour qu'elle se taise. Il ne voulait pas parler de cette soirée. Non… tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier.

- C'était mon cousin ! Et j'accepte d'en parler, protesta Tonks. Remus… Il faut que tu en parles… Tu ne peux pas garder ça pour toi…

- Il lui faut du temps, insista Molly. C'était il y a à peine quelques heures… laisse lui le temps d'accepter !

- LA FERME ! cria-t-il soudain.

Arthur, Molly et Dora sursautèrent et le fixèrent, surpris.

- Arrêtez de parler de lui ! fit-il d'une voix furieuse. Arrêtez de parler de _ça_ ! Vous ne savez rien !

Remus se leva, but sa tasse d'un trait et sortit de la cuisine sans un mot.

Il détestait ça ! Quand les gens parlaient de lui comme s'il n'était pas là ! Mais ce qui l'avait encore plus énervé, c'était qu'elles parlent de Sirius. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il ne voulait pas faire face à la vérité.

Il monta directement dans sa chambre et s'affala sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Il n'avait plus aucune force, aucune volonté. Il voulait juste dormir et oublier cette horrible soirée.

Dans quelques jours, il faudra faire face à la réalité. Il devra passer à Poudlard, voir Dumbledore. Il n'en avait pas envie mais ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix.

Il eut une pensée pour Harry avant de s'endormir.

oOo

¤ **_Point de vue d'Harry_** ¤

_**Poudlard, le 20 juin 1996,**_

Harry était actuellement dans son dortoir. Allongé sur son lit, il ressassait encore et toujours cette nuit dans sa tête. Il s'en voulait tellement.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi bête, Sirius serait toujours en vie, au square Grimmaurd. S'il n'avait pas foncé tête baissée dans le piège de Voldemort, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Il se sentait aussi honteux d'avoir réagi comme ça avec Dumbledore. Il avait saccagé son bureau, il lui avait hurlé dessus… Comment réagira le directeur avec lui maintenant ?

Harry ne put empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Et Remus ? Sirius était son meilleur ami. Le dernier qui lui restait. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Il avait mené Sirius à la mort donc il avait sans aucun doute perdu l'affection de Remus.

Que lui restait-il maintenant ? Il devra retourner chez les Dursley. Après s'être imaginé vivre avec Sirius, il devait faire face aux conséquences de ses bêtises et retourner chez eux…

Durant ces quelques jours, il avait réfléchi à une solution. Une méthode pour réparer son erreur…

Ne voulant pas croire que Sirius était définitivement mort, il avait fait des recherches.

Il s'était précipité à la bibliothèque et avait trouvé un livre qui parlait de la chambre de la mort et du voile.

Il avait emprunté le livre et relut encore une fois le passage qui l'intéressait.

_« Cette chambre est assez vaste et également rectangulaire. Elle est faiblement éclairée. Au centre se trouve une grande fosse de pierre d'environ six mètres de profondeur. Une série de gradins en pierres fait tout le tour de la pièce et descend en marches escarpées vers un socle de pierre au milieu de la fosse. Une antique arcade croulante, sans aucun mur pour la soutenir, repose sur ce socle. Cette arcade encadre un rideau noir en lambeaux qui ondule comme si quelqu'un venait de l'effleurer. _**2**

**_Essai de Miss Tilly Hopkins :_**

_Selon la légende, cette arcade ne provoquerait pas la mort. Quand quelqu'un tombe dedans, il est enfermé dans un monde parallèle entre la vie et la mort._

_Il est aussi dit que les détraqueurs viendraient du voile. _

_On peut donc se demander si ce ne serait pas les personnes qui tombent dedans qui deviennent des détraqueurs. _

_Comme pour la mort. Ceux qui ont peur deviennent des fantômes, ceux qui n'ont pas peur meurent. _

_Pour l'arcade, ceux qui ont peur reviennent en détraqueurs tandis que les autres restent derrière, coincés entre la vie et la mort. »_

L'article continuait plus loin mais Harry avait lu ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

Ca lui avait redonné de l'espoir. Il savait que Sirius n'était pas vraiment mort.

Mais, d'un autre côté, ce qu'il avait lu ne l'avait pas seulement rassuré. Est-ce que Sirius avait peur de la mort ? Si oui, ça voulait dire qu'il allait revenir en détraqueur ?

Paniqué à l'idée que Sirius devienne un détraqueur et, en même temps, excité car il n'était pas tout à fait mort, Harry décida de chercher un sort… Un sort qui lui permettrait de faire revenir Sirius. Il en avait trouvé un à la bibliothèque.

Un seul ! Un sort pour ressusciter les morts. Pas étonnant qu'il n'y en ai qu'un seul.

Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, il ne voulait pas… c'était de la magie noire… et c'était bien connu que cette magie a des conséquences.

Harry ne voulait pas imaginer quels genres de conséquences. Il ne pouvait pas faire de la magie noire… c'était contre ses principes.

Et puis Sirius en aurait été furieux.

_« Oui mais Sirius est mort ! » _

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté, il savait que c'était sa seule chance. De l'autre, les risques étaient trop grands pour être ignorés.

N'en pouvant plus de rester là à ne rien faire, il se leva et sortit de son dortoir. Il ignora les regards curieux des autres élèves présents dans la salle commune et alla se promener dans les couloirs.

Il se baladait sans destination précise quand il entendit des voix. Il se figea en reconnaissant celle de Dumbledore et celle de Remus.

Il se cacha derrière une statue et attendit qu'ils passent. D'ici, ils les voyaient très bien. Dumbledore arborait un regard triste et grave, tandis que Remus était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Il ne semblait vraiment pas bien.

Harry se demanda si c'était à cause de la future pleine lune ou à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé. Puis, soudain il se rappela que la dernière pleine lune datait d'il y a deux semaines. Donc la prochaine n'était pas pour tout de suite.

C'était bel et bien à cause des évènements. Cela accentua encore plus le sentiment de honte d'Harry.

Et cela lui confirma ce qu'il devait faire. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, à ne rien faire. Il devait faire l'incantation. Il savait qu'il prenait des risques mais il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

- Remus, vous êtes sur d'aller bien ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

- Je vais à merveille, souffla Remus d'une voix rauque.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. N'importe qui aurait pu voir que Remus n'allait pas bien, mais s'il ne voulait pas parler, ça ne servait à rien de le forcer.

Harry les regarda partir, puis alla de l'autre côté, direction la bibliothèque. Il ne regarda pas Mrs Pince, et se dirigea directement vers le rayon où il avait trouvé le livre.

Il s'installa à une table très reculée, s'empara d'un autre livre pour faire semblant de travailler, ainsi que d'un parchemin.

Il sortit sa plume et recopia la formule. Il lut attentivement tout ce qui était dit, au cas où.

_« Alors il me faut le sang de l'ennemi… »_

Il se promit de trouver comment faire.

_« Du sang ami… le mien fera l'affaire… »_

Harry fit l'inventaire de ce qu'il avait et ferma le livre. Il ne lui manquait que le sang de l'ennemi.

Il remarqua les mines étonnées des élèves dans la bibliothèque et donc, pour faire bonne figure, ouvrit son livre pris au hasard.

_« Je suis maudit »_

N'ayant pas fait attention à quel livre il prenait, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Un livre de potions.

Harry réprima un soupir et feignit de lire pendant quelques minutes. Il recopia quelques phrases quand, il eut une idée.

Finalement, son livre de potion était tombé au parfait moment. Satisfait, il sortit de la bibliothèque.

Demain il aura le sang, la semaine prochaine il sera de retour chez les Dursley et là, il pourra fait l'incantation qui le ramènera à la vie. C'était tout ce qui importait.

oOo

_**Le lendemain matin, **_

Harry se leva. Il fit un bref sourire à Ron et Hermione et les suivit jusqu'au cachot. Il avait cours de Potion avec Rogue.

Il avait refait son plan des milliers de fois dans sa tête, et espérait que tout se passerait comme prévu.

_Première phase : rater sa potion._

Jusque là rien de bien difficile. Il la ratait 9 fois sur 10.

_Deuxième phase : faire en sorte que son chaudron menace d'exploser._

Toujours sans problème.

_Troisième phase : Faire venir Rogue à lui. Il doit être fou de rage._

Encore facile. Dès qu'il faisait un pas de travers, Rogue venait tout de suite pour hurler tout ce qu'il pouvait.

_Quatrième phase : Dès que Rogue est là, faire exploser le bocal et prier Merlin qu'il se coupe le doigt avec un morceau de verre ou les épines qui sont dans le bocal. _

Après, il n'aura plus qu'à récupérer le sang.

Harry s'installa à sa table habituelle, Ron était à ses côtés. Il se leva pour aller chercher les ingrédients sous le regard noir de son professeur.

_« Phase trois déjà a moitié réussie »_

Au fur et à mesure que sa préparation avançait, Harry faisait exprès de mélanger les ingrédients, il tournait sa mixture dans le mauvais sens, il se trompait dans les quantités, etc…

Hermione, qui n'était pas loin, le vit.

- Harry, chuchota-t-elle. Tu fais tout de travers ! Il faut tourner dans l'autre sens ! Et après tu pourra rajouter les…

- MISS GRANGER ! 30 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Occupez vous de votre potion et laissez Mr Potter se débrouiller tout seul, aboya Rogue.

Hermione se hâta de retourner à sa potion, avec un air de gamine prise en faute.

Harry eu un demi sourire et retourna à sa potion.

Ne faisant plus attention à sa mixture, il se mit à penser à comment il allait faire pour s'enfuir de chez les Dursley sans que personne ne le voie. Où alors, peut être qu'un jour les Dursley sortiraient et il en profiterait.

Il ne sortit de sa rêverie que quand son chaudron commença à émettre des sons bizarres. Une épaisse fumée noire émanait et le chaudron menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre.

- POTTER QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ENCORE ? hurla le professeur.

Avec un curieux effet de ralenti, Harry leva la tête et vit Rogue s'avancer vers lui, le visage déformé par la haine. Une fois qu'il fut devant lui, Harry fit exploser son bocal contenant ses épines de rose.

Le contenu explosa au visage du professeur. Harry mit sa main sur sa bouche, pour feindre la surprise.

Il prit un air mi désolé, mi désespéré de circonstance et se confondit en excuses.

- Le cours est terminé tous le monde sors ! Sauf vous Mr Potter, annonça Rogue.

Son visage, d'habitude si pâle, était rouge de fureur mal contenue.

- Très bien ! Vous nettoyez ça tout de suite ! 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin des cours, vendredi ! Vous m'avez bien compris Potter ?

- Oui professeur, fit Harry d'une voix agacée.

Il fallait qu'il reste comme d'habitude pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Il lui lança son habituel regard énervé mais ce n'était pas comparable à celui que lui adressait Rogue en ce moment.

Rogue fit demi tour et sortit par une porte au fond de la classe – sûrement pour aller guérir ses coupures sur son visage.

Aussitôt, Harry bondit de sa chaise. Il prit plusieurs épines ensanglantées et les mit délicatement dans une fiole vide.

Il nettoya les dégâts. Une fois que ce fut fait, il prit ses affaires et sortit le plus vite possible des cachots.

Il avait le dernier ingrédient. Il pouvait faire l'incantation. Pour Remus, pour Sirius… Et tout serait comme avant.

oOo

**1** Le 17 juin, Sirius est tombé derrière le voile. C'est la date qui est donnée sur le site « L'encyclopédie d'HP ».

**2** Le premier passage vient de « L'encyclopédie d'HP ». L'autre partie vient de moi, énormément aidée par Miss JaD et Tayplayrock. Encore merci les filles !

**-------------------------------------------------------**

_à suivre, … _

_Héhé… Harry va-t-il réussir oui ou non ? Suite au prochain épisode _

_La suite sera postée quand ? J'en sais rien ! Je l'ai même pas terminée alors... je préfère pas m'avancer mais vous n'attendrez pas des mois non plus _

_Gros bisous tous le monde !_

_Zazo+_


	4. Chapter 4

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Note de l'auteur :**

Encore un tournant important dans l'histoire. Je pense que vous serez rassurés !

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !

**Merci à : Eilanbanshee, Tayplayrock, Loulou2a, Leagatha, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Aishanu soma, NY152, Fisou, Abelforth Dumbledore, Miss JaD et Lea.**

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 4** ¤

* * *

_**4, privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey**_

**_Le 27 juin 1996,_ (1)**

Ca y est, il était chez les Dursley. Son oncle Vernon était venu le chercher comme d'habitude et l'avait tout simplement ignoré.

Maintenant, il était dans « sa » chambre en train de réfléchir à un moyen pour s'enfuir. Car malheureusement, Dudley était en vacances et donc sa tante Pétunia aussi.

Il ne pouvait pas attendre qu'ils sortent faire un tour. Ca pouvait être demain comme dans un mois.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand son oncle l'appela pour manger. Depuis l'annonce qu'Harry avait un parrain meurtrier – même si c'est faux – les Dursley ne lui donnaient plus de tâche ménagère. Il devait rester dans sa chambre et ne rien faire.

Harry refusait qu'ils soient au courant. Non seulement, ils rigoleraient de sa peine mais en plus, ils recommenceraient à le traiter en tant qu'elfe de maison.

Quand Harry remonta dans sa chambre, son estomac ne criait même pas famine. Encore quelque chose qu'ils avaient arrêtés de faire depuis l'annonce du parrain.

Il avait un repas presque normal. Bien sur, il avait un quart de la portion de Dudley mais c'était suffisant pour lui. Ce n'était pas vraiment un grand mangeur, surtout en ce moment.

Il réfléchit aux solutions qu'il avait. Non pas qu'il y en avait plusieurs, mais il fallait penser à tout.

Il se mit d'accord pour utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité. Maintenant, il fallait trouver le moyen de transport.

Il avait deux choix. Son balai ou le Magicobus. Il choisit de prendre son balai. Car si le sort marchait – il avait intérêt à marcher – Sirius ne pourrait pas prendre le Magicobus. Même sous sa forme canine, ce n'était pas possible. Un chien noir attire forcément l'attention. Surtout s'il ressemble au sinistros.

Maintenant, il ne restait qu'un problème. Toutes ses affaires étaient dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il les récupérerait cette nuit et demain soir, il partirait.

Décidé, Harry s'allongea dans son lit en attendant que les Dursley se couchent.

oOo

_**Le lendemain, **_

Il avait réussi à prendre ses affaires. Bien sur, il avait mis du temps – car il ne fallait pas réveiller les Dursley – mais il avait quand même réussi.

Le but, maintenant, était d'attendre le soir pour partir. Il attendrait que les Dursley soient couchés pour le faire.

Il n'en avait plus rien à faire des conséquences. Il s'en fichait de la déception et la colère de ses amis, du professeur Dumbledore et de toute la famille Weasley.

Enfin, pas exactement. Mais, c'était le seul moyen pour ressusciter Sirius ! Il le fallait. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, Remus ne le pouvait pas non plus.

Alors, puisque tout était de sa faute, c'était à lui de le faire.

oOo

Quand, enfin, les Dursley allèrent se coucher, Harry prit sa cape et son balai.

Il mit son sac à dos et ouvrit sa fenêtre.

Hedwige se mit à hululer en regardant son jeune maître. Harry se retourna et lui fit une caresse sur la tête.

Avant de partir, il décida de l'envoyer chez les Weasley, car s'il réussissait – encore une fois, ça avait intérêt de marcher – il ne reviendrait plus ici !

Il s'installa à son bureau et griffonna quelques mots sur un morceau de parchemin. Il l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige.

- Donne ça à Ron et reste là bas ma belle ! chuchota Harry. En attendant du moins, rajouta-t-il tandis qu'elle hululait.

Après un coup de bec affectueux, elle s'envola dans la nuit. Harry vérifia une dernière fois son sac et sortit à son tour par la fenêtre.

Il ne vola pas très haut pour continuer de voir où il allait.

Il lui fallut quelques heures pour arriver à destination. Il s'arrêta devant le ministère de la magie. (**2)**

Il prit sa baguette pour réduire son balai et le mit dans sa poche. Il retira sa cape tandis qu'il rentrait dans la cabine téléphonique aux vitres cassées.

Il composa le six – deux – quatre – quatre – deux et attendit la voix féminine de la dernière fois.

- Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite.

- Harry Potter et je suis venu sauver quelqu'un ! dit-il d'un ton las.

- Merci. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre les badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leurs robes.

Quand le badge glissa dans le réceptacle des pièces inutilisées, Harry le prit et le posa sur sa robe. A vrai dire, il n'avait même pas besoin de le mettre vu qu'il comptait utiliser sa cape mais il n'y réfléchit pas.

Il remit sa cape juste avant d'arriver dans le hall du ministère.

Il entra donc, bien caché sous sa cape. Il fit attention de ne rentrer dans personne et de marcher le plus silencieusement possible.

De mémoire, il refit le chemin pour aller dans la salle où se tenait l'arcade avec le voile. Enfin il essaya.

Il prit un des ascenseurs de l'atrium. Il s'arrêta devant les douze portes identiques.

Comme prévu, la salle tourna et Harry ne sut quelle porte menait à la chambre de la Mort. Il essaya plusieurs portes avant d'ouvrir la bonne.

Sans perdre de temps, il s'avança jusqu'au voile et s'agenouilla devant.

Il sortit les bougies qu'il avait apporté. Il sortit également son chaudron miniaturisé. Il l'avait réduit à Poudlard et ici ça ne posait pas de problème.

Il le remit à sa taille normale et commença à verser sa préparation. Il rajouta les derniers éléments avant de commencer l'incantation.

Harry installa les bougies autour de lui, formant un cercle. Il se mit au milieu avec son chaudron et prit une grande inspiration.

_Il est plus que temps_

_Toi qui a été vaincu par l'ennemi_

_Que par ce sang_

_Je te ramène à la vie_

Il versa une goutte de son propre sang – qu'il avait préparé la veille – puis une goutte de celui de Rogue.

_Infanate devora i enfage remo  
Senso male devolare inselio_

_Par ce sang, j'implore les dieux_

_Que tu reviennes à la lumière_

_Par ce sang, j'implore les dieux_

_Que tu reviennes sur terre_

Il recommença la même opération.

_Infantate devora inefane remo  
Sen sompale devonore inselivo_

_Grâce au sang de l'ennemi_

Il versa une dernière goutte du sang de son professeur honni.

_Grâce au sang ami_

Il fit pareil pour son sang.

_Tu reviendras à la vie_

_Hoc volo, sic jubeo, sit pro ratione voluntas_ (**3)**

Une fois l'incantation finie, Harry la répéta encore une fois puis il attendit. Il attendit un signe, une preuve que ça avait marché.

Il fallait que ça marche. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il se mis à imaginer sa vie quand Sirius sera ressusciter. Il pourrait vivre avec lui. Peut être même avec Remus. Les deux derniers maraudeurs seraient sa nouvelle famille, sa _vraie_ famille.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand il se rendit compte que rien ne s'était passé. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il refit l'incantation.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues tandis qu'il prononçait les derniers mots. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

La dernière parcelle d'espoir qui lui restait, le fit attendre encore quelques temps devant le voile. Mais elle s'éteignit quand rien ne vint. Abattu, il laissa libre cours à sa peine.

Ses rêves d'avoir sa propre famille s'évanouirent en même temps qu'il éteignait les bougies.

Il les rangea dans son sac, toujours en pleurant. Dans sa tête, c'était le noir complet. Il se sentait de plus en plus nul. Il ne faisait que le mal autour de lui. Il provoquait la mort de ceux qu'il aimait et attirait les ennuis.

Et c'était lui le sauveur du monde ? Il en doutait sincèrement. Comment pouvait-il, lui, vaincre Voldemort alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à protéger ses proches ?

Il remit sa cape, se retourna une dernière fois vers le voile, puis, il sortit de la pièce. Il fit le chemin inverse.

Il erra dans les rues sans but précis, dans un état semi dépressif. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait raté. Sirius ne reviendrait pas. Enfin peut-être que si mais, d'après le livre, il reviendrait en détraqueur.

Il fut pris d'une violente nausée. Il courut derrière un buisson puis, il s'assit sur le trottoir tout en continuant de pleurer.

oOo

_**Pendant ce temps là,**_

Remus était allongé sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts fixés sur le plafond.

Dix jours… Cela faisait dix jours depuis cette nuit et il ne voulait toujours pas y faire face. Il s'enfermait dans ses pensées, refusant de parler de cette histoire.

Des coups légers le sortirent de ses pensées. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Il ne répondit pas, il ne voulait voir personne.

La personne insista mais Remus ne répondit toujours pas. Finalement, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Remus ?

Molly. S'il y avait bien une chose que Remus ne voulait pas, c'était subir la compassion de Molly Weasley. Elle était gentille mais trop mère poule à son goût. Il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter lui dire que la douleur passerait ou autres phrases bateau.

- Remus ? insista-t-elle.

Celui-ci garda les yeux fermés, allongé dos à la porte.

- Je t'ai ramené de quoi manger ! Il faut que tu te nourrisses.

Pas de réponse. Remus pensait qu'elle finirait par comprendre et partir.

- Remus… Je sais que pour le moment, la dernière chose que tu veuilles c'est parler de ça mais tu vas finir par te détruire si tu continues. Tu restes enfermé ici, tu ne manges pas et tu ne veux parler à personne !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Molly soupira et sortit de la chambre non sans avoir laissé le plateau sur la table de chevet.

oOo

Harry s'était relevé et avait continué de marcher. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez les Dursley. Il en avait ni la force, ni l'envie.

Il sortit son balai qu'il remit à sa taille normale.

Il vola au dessus des rues à peine éclairées, il s'arrêta juste devant la maison de Sirius. Le 12 square grimmaurd.

Il descendit de son balai, qu'il rangea dans sa poche après l'avoir re-miniaturisé. Il hésita à entrer à l'intérieur.

Il avait besoin de parler avec Remus, savoir si celui-ci lui en voulait énormément. S'excuser pour sa stupidité.

Anxieux à l'idée de se faire rejeter, il entra doucement dans la maison. Il veilla à bien être discret afin de ne pas réveiller le tableau de Mrs Black.

Il monta les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Remus. Il avait peur de se faire disputer, peur de voir du dégoût dans les yeux de son ancien professeur.

Il frappa doucement à la porte et attendit, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure.

Aucune réponse. Ne sachant pas si Remus était là où s'il était en mission, Harry ouvrit la porte. Dès qu'il fut habitué à la pénombre, il vit une forme allongée sur le lit.

Il s'avança doucement, la peur lui nouant le ventre.

- Professeur Lupin ? appela-t-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Aussitôt, la forme sursauta et s'assit sur le lit.

- Harry ? s'étonna une voix rauque.

- Euh… oui… désolé je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… je pourrais vous parler plus tard si vous…

- Je ne dormais pas Harry ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?

- J'avais besoin de vous parler…

- Tu t'es enfui de chez les Dursley ?

Harry hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Puis il se rappela qu'il faisait quand même sombre.

- Oui… je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un…

Remus se raidit.

- Ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? s'enquit-il d'une voix inquiète.

- Non ! Assura-t-il. Ils m'ignorent et c'est aussi bien après tout ! Je… C'était une mauvaise idée en fin de compte…

- Harry viens t'asseoir ici ! fit Remus en tapotant le lit à sa droite.

Harry s'avança, l'air incertain. Il s'assit légèrement sur le lit, juste à côté du loup garou.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi pour que ça te fasse fuguer en plein milieu de la nuit ?

- Je… Je… balbutia-t-il, ses lèvres commençant à frémir. Je voulais m'excuser…

Remus eut un petit sursaut de surprise.

- T'excuser ! Mais de quoi ?

- Tout ça c'est de ma faute… si je n'avais pas cru en ce cauchemar Sirius serait… il serait sain et sauf… J'ai foncé tête baissée vers le danger… et maintenant… il est mort !

- Harry !

- Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! Je suis un bon à rien ! J'ai couru là bas comme un fou ! Je croyais quoi ? Que j'allais combattre Voldemort ? Je suis stupide ! Sans moi il serait vivant !

Remus commençait à s'agiter. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas crier. Lui ordonner de se taire et d'arrêter de parler de Sirius !

- Pardon… tout ça c'est de ma faute… sanglota Harry. Je suis vraiment désolé… sans moi, ils seraient vivants… Mes parents… Cédric… Sirius…

- Tais-toi, siffla Remus d'une voix sèche.

Harry sursauta violemment.

- Pour commencer tu n'aurais jamais du arrêter les cours d'occlumencie et rien ne se serait passé ! Si tu n'avais pas fait preuve de fierté mal placée pour t'excuser auprès de Rogue, tu aurais pu fermer ton esprit à Voldemort ! C'est ça que tu veux entendre ? Oui c'est de ta faute mais ce qui est fait, est fait ! Si tu n'avais pas été capricieux, tu aurais pu éviter tout cela !

Le silence s'abattit dans la chambre. Harry était comme stupéfixé. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Remus soupira. Il se passa la main sur le visage. Le visage atterré, il posa les yeux sur Harry.

- Je… Excuse moi Harry… fit-il d'une petite voix.

- Non… Je… Vous avez raison… sanglota Harry.

- Non ! Ecoute moi ! Je… Tout le monde à sa part de responsabilité dans cette histoire ! Moi y compris !

Harry releva la tête, le fixant comme choqué qu'il puisse penser à une telle chose.

- J'aurais pu insister pour que Sirius ne bouge pas d'ici ! J'aurais dû le convaincre de rester ! Mais vois-tu Sirius est quelqu'un de très têtu et fier. Il n'admettait pas de rester enfermé ici ! Quand il a appris que tu étais en danger, il n'a pas réfléchi et… lui aussi… a foncé tête baissée ! Il a suffit d'un regard et j'ai abandonné…

Silence. Harry semblait digérer ses paroles tandis que Remus cherchait comment continuer.

- Je pense que peu importe la raison… Sirius serait finalement sorti… Il n'en pouvait plus d'être ici…

Remus se tritura nerveusement les mains.

- Je… Je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça… La pleine lune est demain et… j'ai un peu de mal à garder mon self control.

- Mais c'est normal j'ai tué votre meilleur ami !

Remus sembla choqué d'entendre ces mots. Puis son regard se fit mélancolique.

- Ce n'était pas mon meilleur ami…

- Quoi ? Je…

- Enfin si mais pas seulement, le coupa-t-il. Je… Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça… mais je… j'aimais Sirius…

Remus se tut. Il semblait anxieux à l'attente de la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci semblait sous le choc.

- Vous… Vous l'aimiez ? Comment ça ? Euh… je veux dire… comme un ami ou…

- Plus qu'un ami Harry ! Beaucoup plus, souffla Remus d'une voix rauque.

- Ah… Et… il vous aimait aussi ?

- Oui… enfin dans le temps oui… mais après douze ans en prison les gens changent… je ne sais pas…

- Vous étiez ensemble ?

- On a commencé à sortir ensemble quand on avait 17 ans. Ca a continué jusqu'à Halloween 81. Puis il a été en prison et moi je croyais avoir aimé un traître. Quand on s'est retrouvé lors de ta troisième année, on n'en a pas reparlé… Je pensais qu'il ne voulait plus de moi… En fait on s'est remis ensemble… la veille de… de sa mort.

Remus avait achevé sa phrase dans un murmure à peine inaudible. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait. La première fois qu'il faisait face à la réalité. Et ça faisait mal.

Harry, de son côté, était de plus en plus démoralisé. Ils venaient à peine de se retrouver et il avait fallut qu'il gâche tout.

- Je… Je ne sais pas ton point de vue face à l'homosexualité Harry… mais je comprendrais que tu aies du mal à…

- Non ! s'écria-t-il. Je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Vous étiez heureux tous les deux c'est tout ce qui importe. J'ai tout gâché !

- Arrête de dire ça Harry ! Je te l'ai dit… Rien n'aurait pu empêcher Sirius d'y aller !

Pendant quelques minutes, aucuns des deux ne prononcèrent de mots. Puis Harry, rompit le silence.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de stupide ce soir… dit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Remus releva la tête et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je suis allé au ministère de la magie. Dans la chambre de la mort, devant le voile.

Remus fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai… J'ai fait une incantation que j'ai trouvé dans un livre de la bibliothèque.

- Une incantation de quoi ?

- Pour ressusciter les morts…

- Quoi ! Harry…

- Je sais que c'était stupide !

- Stupide et dangereux ! Il n'y a que la magie noire qui peut faire ça et il y a toujours des conséquences.

- Je sais… soupira-t-il au bords des larmes. Toute façon ça n'a pas marché ! Il n'est pas revenu !

Remus ne sut pas quoi dire. Alors il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et lui pressa de manière réconfortante.

Harry n'y tint plus et se jeta dans les bras de Remus tout en pleurant. Passé le premier choc, Remus le serra contre lui pour le consoler.

Ils finirent par s'endormir, Harry blottit dans les bras de Remus.

oOo

_**Au ministère, pendant ce temps là, …**_

Tout était calme, le silence régnait dans la chambre de la mort. L'air était toujours froid et immobile.

Soudain, les échos d'une incantation ancienne emplirent la pièce. Comme un faible murmure, la voix s'élevait dans les airs et tournait dans la pièce. Une douce brise se leva et sembla accompagner cette voix.

Puis, le voile de l'arcade commença à bouger. Le vent soufflait légèrement dessus. La voix se fit plus claire, plus désespérée et le voile bougea de plus en plus.

Quand le voile se souleva par le bas, un homme fut éjecté de l'arcade.

Il tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le sol. Il gisait, inconscient.

Ses cheveux noirs couvraient son visage. Quand l'homme ouvrit les yeux et releva légèrement la tête, ses yeux gris se fixèrent sur la pièce qui l'entourait.

oOo

**(1)** Date du retour du Poudlard express à Londres, toujours d'après l'encyclopédie d'HP.

**(2)** Je n'ai absolument aucune idée du temps qu'il faut pour aller du Surrey à Londres ni où le ministère est censé se trouver. Alors j'ai préféré ne pas m'avancer.

**(3)** _Hoc volo, sic jubeo, sit pro ratione voluntas_ Ce qui veut dire : « Je le veux, je l'ordonne, Que ma volonté tienne lieu de raison. » Si ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, désolé pour ceux qui parlent le latin mais faut blâmer mon dico ! lol Sinon les autres paroles non francophones proviennent de différentes chansons du groupe Era.

oOo

_**A SUIVRE…**_

_J'suis sadique je sais Pour les conséquences faudra attendre le prochain chapitre. Chapitre qui n'ai même pas commencé lol _

_Je ne sais pas trop quand il viendra mais je vais essayer de ne pas être trop longue c'est promis _

_Gros bisous tous le monde !_

_Zazo+_


	5. Chapter 5

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voila enfin le chapitre 5. Dans ce chapitre ci, vous apprendrez enfin les conséquences de l'incantation d'Harry.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !!

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !!

**Merci à : **

**Lea, Loulou2a, Melba, Aishanu Soma, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Abelforth Dumbledore, Miss JaD et Layden.**

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 5** ¤

* * *

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il constata rapidement qu'il était dans les bras de Remus. Il récupéra ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. C'était sans doute Remus qui les lui avaient enlevés durant la nuit. 

Il se tourna légèrement pour voir la tête de Remus. Il avait un air paisible sur le visage. Harry ne voulait pas bouger et risquer de le réveiller.

Il repensa à leur discussion de la veille. Les larmes aux yeux, il était tourmenté par la confidence de Remus. Sirius et lui s'aimaient.

Il n'avait pas mené le meilleur ami de Remus à la mort mais son petit ami. Cela accentuait son sentiment de culpabilité.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait tenté l'incantation pour le faire revenir, elle n'avait pas marchée. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant ?

Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner chez les Dursley et y rester tout l'été. Il s'y morfondrait tout seul jusqu'à la rentrée.

Il fallait qu'il rentre. Il devait laisser Remus dormir. Il en avait bien besoin.

Tout doucement, il se dégagea des bras du loup garou. Il allait se lever quand la voix de Remus le surprit.

- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

Harry se retourna vers lui avec une mine coupable.

- Euh… je dois retourner chez les Dursley…

- Harry…

- Il faut que j'y retourne… Si le professeur Dumbledore apprend que je me suis enfui cette nuit, il sera en colère. Sans parler de Mme Weasley, essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Remus se redressa sur le lit.

- Tu ne veux pas manger avant ?

- Mme Weasley est sûrement déjà dans la cuisine ! Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit !

- Ok… Laisse-moi réfléchir… On se lave et on sort ! On peut manger dehors avant que je te ramène chez les Dursley ! Ca te va ?

- Oui… mais vous n'avez pas…

- Tu… Harry ! Tutoie moi par pitié… Je me sens déjà assez vieux comme ça… soupira-t-il.

Néanmoins, il avait une lueur amusée dans le regard. Très faible, mais elle était là quand même.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je disais que tu n'as pas besoin de me raccompagner, fit Harry.

- Balivernes ! J'y tiens ! On va manger dehors et je te ramène ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire !

Harry ne répondit pas. Il lui offrit un sourire et partit à la douche. Puis, ce fut au tour de Remus. Une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Harry se cacha sous la cape d'invisibilité.

Il suivit Remus dans les escaliers. Dès que Molly Weasley vit Remus, elle le salua avec un air triste. Il répondit brièvement à son bonjour et sortit de la maison, toujours suivi par Harry.

- Tu es toujours là, s'enquit-il sur le perron de la porte.

Un oui murmuré lui parvint sur sa gauche. Il descendit les marches et commença à marcher. Une fois dans une autre rue, Harry put enlever sa cape. Ils marchèrent côte à côte sans rien dire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un Starbucks **(1)**. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur.

- Tu veux quelque chose en particulier Harry ?

- Non… Je n'ai pas très faim !

- Il faut que tu manges ! le réprimanda Remus, reprenant son air de professeur.

- Vous… Toi aussi ! Hier soir, en montant les escaliers j'ai entendu Tonks et Mme Weasley parler de toi ! Elles s'inquiètent car tu ne manges plus, tu ne parles plus et…

- Je te parle non ? le coupa-t-il.

- Oui… Mais pas à elles !

Remus ne répondit pas et prit commande. Il prit un chocolat chaud et un thé. Ils s'installèrent à une table.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils sortaient. Remus fit un transplanage d'escorte jusque dans une rue proche de chez les Dursley. Ils firent le reste à pieds.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la maison, pile au moment où Vernon Dursley sortait pour aller à sa voiture. Remus soupira et s'approcha de Vernon.

- Bonjour Mr Dursley. J'ai rendu une petite visite à Harry et je l'ai juste raccompagné, dit-il aimablement.

Vernon haussa les épaules en lui lançant un regard peu amène et monta dans sa voiture.

- Toujours aussi charmant, ironisa Remus.

Puis, il se tourna vers Harry.

- Surtout, tu n'hésites pas si tu veux me parler ou me voir compris ?

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

- Evite de t'enfuir ! Envoie moi Hedwige. Même juste pour me raconter tes journées ou ce que tu veux ! Ca me ferait plaisir !

- D'accord c'est promis. Merci beaucoup pro… Remus !

Remus lui offrit un doux sourire. Il posa sa main sur son épaule puis, sans réfléchir, il prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Harry, bien que surpris, répondit à son étreinte.

- N'hésite surtout pas Harry, murmura Remus.

Harry hocha encore la tête puis, sous l'œil du loup garou, il entra dans la maison des Dursley.

Remus transplana un peu plus loin, pour ne pas être vu. Il atterrit à quelques rues du square grimmaurd.

oOo

**_Pendant ce temps là au ministère,_**

Dans un premier temps, il ne fit rien à part regarder autour de lui. Les murs, le sol, les marches, ...

Puis, il se redressa. Il s'appuya sur ses mains pour se mettre à genoux pour finalement se mettre debout.

Son regard s'arrêta sur le voile.

Il se souvenait d'être venu ici. Il était venu pour aider Harry et ses amis et il s'était battu contre sa cousine Bellatrix.

Après il était tombé en arrière et là c'était le noir complet. Il ne souvenait de rien d'autre à part son réveil ici, sur le sol.

Avait-il été inconscient après sa chute ? Et pourquoi était-il seul ici ? Où était les autres ?

Il devait retourner au square grimmaurd. Mais pour ça, il fallait traverser le ministère sans se faire repérer.

Un peu étourdi, il essaya de se concentrer pour se transformer en chien. Mais rien n'y faisait. Malgré ses efforts, il n'y arrivait pas.

Un peu inquiet, il s'avança vers la porte de sortie. Au moment où il voulut attraper la poignée, sa main la traversa. C'était comme si c'était un mirage. Il essaya plusieurs fois mais rien n'y faisait, sa main traversait la poignée.

Pestant contre celui qui avait eu l'idée de faire cette illusion, il donna un grand coup de pied dans le mur.

Malheureusement, le mur aussi devait être une illusion car il le traversa littéralement. Il tomba de l'autre côté.

Il se releva en jurant. Il s'avança vers les autres portes. Un peu suspicieux quant à leur existence réelle ou pas, il mit sa main en avant.

Il sursauta quand sa main passa à travers le bois.

Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Etait-ce vraiment des illusions ? Ou bien c'était lui qui était… Se pourrait-il que…

_« Je… Je suis mort ? »_ se demanda-t-il.

Mais non, ce n'était pas possible. Il n'y croyait pas. Il ne _voulait_ pas y croire.

_« Seul ceux qui ont peur de la mort reviennent en fantômes »_

Ne sachant pas quoi penser, il réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire. Il devait parler à quelqu'un. Et qui était assez intelligent pour trouver une solution ? Remus…

Il fallait qu'il parle à Remus… Lui, il pourrait l'aider.

Décidé, il s'avança vers la porte. Un peu hésitant au début, il traversa la porte. Il revint plusieurs fois sur ses pas pour trouver la bonne porte.

Il traversa l'atrium et là, il paniqua.

Devant lui, il y avait trois gardes. Il traversait peut-être les murs et les portes mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il pouvait aller où bon lui semblait sans se faire repérer. Il était toujours recherché par les aurors après tout. Et les fantômes étaient visibles. Enfin s'il était un fantôme…

Son cœur fit un double looping quand un des gardes se retourna. Il ne bougea pas. Le garde marcha vers lui puis… il lui passa à travers le corps.

Sous le choc, Sirius écarquilla les yeux. C'était une sensation très bizarre. Son corps était parcouru de frissons.

Finalement, il commença à avancer. Il passa à côté des gardes sans qu'ils ne le regardent. Il tenta même de passer sa main juste devant leurs yeux. Non. Ils ne le voyaient pas.

Voir Remus devenait de plus en plus urgent.

Sirius se mit à courir comme un forcené jusqu'à la sortie. Néanmoins, il regarda quand même autour de lui. Les gens passaient à côté de lui sans le voir.

Comme s'il était invisible.

Il rentra dans la cabine en même temps qu'un homme. Une fois sorti, il eut à peine le temps de penser au square grimmaurd que déjà il y était.

Un peu déboussolé, il regarda autour de lui. Il était juste devant la maison.

_« Les fantômes peuvent transplaner ? » _

Il repoussa ses pensées quand il vit Remus qui marchait sur le trottoir d'en face.

- REMUS ! cria-t-il.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il ne tourna même pas la tête.

Sirius traversa la rue et se mit face à lui.

- Remus ! Dis-moi que tu me vois !

Toujours rien. Remus, les mains dans les poches, semblait ailleurs.

Il le traversa et monta les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée.

- REMUS REGARDE MOI !

Il ouvrit la porte et commença à entrer.

- Je t'en supplie Moony, fit Sirius désespéré.

Remus ferma la porte derrière lui. Sirius était à genoux sur le béton face à la porte. Il ne le voyait pas. Remus ne le voyait pas.

Que devait-il faire ? Si Remus ne pouvait le voir, qui le verrait ? Qui pourrait l'aider ?

Refusant de baisser les bras, il décida de retenter. Il fonça dans la porte, qu'il traversa sans problème. Il avait s'avancer quand il entendit un hurlement provenant de sa droite. Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI SALE BATARD ?

Walburga Black, sa mère.

- Oh bonjour _mère_ ! ricana Sirius.

- JE T'INTERDIS DE M'APPELER COMME CA !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? fit Remus d'une voix agacée.

Il venait d'arriver en entendant les cris de la mère de Sirius.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle refusait de lui parler. Parler avec cette abomination ? Jamais !

- Bien ! S'il n'y a rien, arrêtez de crier ! On dirait une truie qu'on égorge ! fit Remus.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'indignation et se terra dans un silence rageur. Satisfait, Remus partit. Il fut suivi par Sirius.

Celui-ci marchait à côté de lui, le fixant du regard, dans l'espoir qu'il finisse par le voir.

Remus entra dans la cuisine et fit face à Mrs Weasley. Sirius guetta sa réaction. Il se mit devant elle mais, elle non plus ne le voyait pas.

- Ecoutez Molly ! Je vais bien ok ? Alors arrêtez de parler de moi à Tonks ! Arrêtez de parler de moi dans mon dos ! lui dit-il la voix sèche.

- Mais… On s'inquiète pour vous Remus ! répondit Mrs Weasley en se triturant les mains.

- _Je vais bien !_

- Non vous n'allez pas bien ! Vous ne mangez plus, vous parlez à peine ! Je sais que la mort de Sirius doit être très dur pour vous mais…

- Vous n'en savez rien ! claqua-t-il. Vous ne savez pas ce que je peux ressentir !

- Vous croyez que je n'ai perdu personne moi ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Alors cessez de faire comme si vous étiez le seul à avoir perdu votre meilleur ami !

- Pouvez-vous prétendre avoir perdu _tous_ vos amis ? Pouvez vous prétendre avoir perdu chacun de vos amis, un par un ? Pouvez vous prétendre qu'un de vos amis vous ai trahi sans le moindre remord ?

Molly ne répondit pas. Les larmes aux yeux, elle secoua la tête.

Sirius, lui, était choqué. _« Je sais que la mort de Sirius doit être très dur pour vous »_ Il était vraiment mort alors ?

C'était donc pour ça que personne ne le voyait ! Refusant d'y croire, Sirius hurla de toutes ses forces.

Puis, il vit Remus sortir et monter directement les escaliers. Il ne le suivit pas. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait le voir non ?

_« Dumbledore »_

Il tenta de faire comme tout à l'heure. Il pensa très fort à Poudlard. Aussitôt, il se retrouva devant les grilles du château.

Pestant contre l'interdiction de transplaner à l'intérieur du château, il fit le reste du chemin à pieds.

Une fois dans l'école, il courut jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il passa à travers la gargouille et monta les escaliers.

Le professeur Dumbledore était bel et bien là, assis derrière son bureau.

- Professeur ? appela Sirius.

Pas de réponse. Albus Dumbledore était actuellement en train de lire un papier qui semblait capter toute son attention.

Sirius s'approcha donc de lui et passa sa main devant les yeux de son ancien directeur.

Rien. Pas même un sourcillement.

Dépité, Sirius recula. Si Dumbledore lui-même ne pouvait pas le voir, il n'avait aucune chance que qui que ce soit le puisse.

Il sortit du bureau et redescendit les escaliers. Il erra dans les couloirs de l'école tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Plus tard, il décida de retourner au square grimmaurd. Au cas où…

Il monta directement dans sa chambre. Il y vit Remus assis sur le lit.

- Rem' ?

Evidemment, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Sirius s'assit sur le sol, face au loup garou. Sirius vit que Remus tenait une photo.

Il se pencha pour voir et constata que la photo les représentait tous les deux, à l'époque où ils étaient heureux. Sirius se rassit normalement tout en ne quittant pas Remus des yeux. Il avait l'air tellement triste… tellement désespéré…

Il resta là, assis devant lui, à le regarder. Puis, il sursauta. Une larme coula sur la joue de Remus. Puis deux et elles s'enchaînèrent.

Remus pleurait.

Sirius n'avait vu Remus pleurer que deux fois auparavant. Une fois après la blague qui avait mal tournée en cinquième année et la deuxième fois c'était quand ils avaient été séparés pendant trois jours à cause de Jeff. **(2)**

- Pourquoi ? murmura Remus entre deux sanglots. Pourquoi tu m'as quitté…

Le cœur de Sirius se serra. Il fut prit d'une furieuse envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer, lui dire qu'il était là… mais c'était impossible.

Remus se leva, il prit un vase sur la table de chevet et le balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur.

Il jeta d'autres objets, de la lampe aux chaussures en passant par les livres.

Quand il se calma, il s'allongea sur le lit, toujours en pleurant. Il tint serré contre lui la fameuse photo. Il ferma les yeux tout en répétant inlassablement la même question. Pourquoi ?

Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se sentait totalement impuissant face à la situation.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Remus finit par s'endormir. Sirius se leva et alla faire un tour. Il descendit au rez-de-chaussée.

Il entendit des voix provenant de la cuisine. Il y entra. Il y avait Tonks, Mr et Mrs Weasley, le professeur Dumbledore et Maugrey Fol Œil.

Il passa devant chacun au cas où mais il se rendit vite à l'évidence. Encore secoué par la tristesse de Remus, Sirius n'eut pas la force de rester devant eux.

Il alla dans le salon. Il se dirigeait vers la fenêtre quand il entendit une exclamation de surprise derrière lui. Il se retourna.

C'était Rogue. Sirius fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi semblait-il surpris celui-là ?

Puis une idée lui passa par la tête. _« Non ce n'est pas possible ! Pas lui ! »_ Néanmoins, pour être sur, il préféra s'en assurer.

- Tu… Tu me vois ? s'enquit-il.

Seul un hochement de tête pratiquement imperceptible lui répondit.

C'était un cauchemar. Personne ne le voyait sauf lui. Remus… Dumbledore… personne… sauf Rogue.

* * *

**(1)** J'ai fait des recherches et apparemment Starbucks a été créé dans les années 70. Tapez (sans les www) et vous verrez dans la partie About Starbucks, History. Je ne sais pas si en 1995, les Starbucks étaient déjà en Angleterre mais bon… c'est pas grave lol 

**(2)** Pour la deuxième fois ou Remus a pleuré devant Sirius, il faut voir le chapitre 10 de It doesn't mean anything.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Eh oui je joue encore la sadique lol _

_Je sais que je suis très méchante de m'arrêter là… Je vais faire mon possible pour essayer de ne pas trop traîner pour écrire le chapitre 6 !_

_Gros bisous tous le monde_

_Zazo++_


	6. Chapter 6

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voila enfin le chapitre 6. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que les choses avancent

J'espère que ça vous plaira !!

Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !!

**Remerciements à : **

**Tayplayrock, Abelforth Dumbledore, Aishanu soma, Mahis, Loulou2a, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Melba, Rumors of Angels, MissJaD, Marauder's Mad, Malilite, Choupinettes et Sirius-Chan.**

* * *

**_Toutes les paroles de Sirius seront désormais en italique _**

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 6** ¤

* * *

Il resta là, planté devant son ennemi de toujours, les bras le long de son corps. Bouche ouverte et yeux écarquillés, il semblait en état de choc. 

Et ce n'était pas mieux du côté de Severus Rogue. Celui-ci croyait être sujet à une hallucination. Très déplaisante certes, mais une hallucination quand même.

Pendant un long moment, les deux ennemis jurés se contentèrent de se fixer. Puis, semblant désespéré, Sirius fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête… c'est-à-dire, s'enfuir.

Il courut hors de la pièce, traversant le mur.

Severus était resté stoïque. L'esprit confus, il bénissait merlin le fait d'être assis sinon il serait sans doute par terre à l'heure actuelle.

Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de ce qu'il venait de voir. Black était apparu devant lui ! Et le plus bizarre c'était qu'il lui avait demandé s'il le voyait…

_« Non »_ songea-t-il. _« Le plus bizarre c'est qu'il vient de traverser le mur »_

Se posant des questions sur sa santé mentale, Severus sortit de sa torpeur quand Dumbledore et les autres membres de l'ordre entrèrent dans le salon.

Il reprit son masque d'impassibilité et la réunion commença.

oOo

Sirius était sortit en trombe de la maison, ne laissant même pas le temps à sa mère de l'insulter. Il commença à marcher dans les rues, errant sans but.

Il se mit à réfléchir à tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans la chambre des morts, tout allait de travers.

Déjà, il n'avait pas pu se transformer en Padfoot, son homologue canin. Ensuite, après avoir essayé d'ouvrir une porte, il s'était rendu compte qu'il traversait les murs, et même les êtres humains. Et pour finir, il était devenu invisible et inaudible pour tout le monde ! Enfin sauf pour Rogue et sa mère.

Etait-il maudit ?

Etait-il condamné à passer l'éternité comme ça ?

Et puis, pourquoi il n'y avait que Rogue et sa mère qui pouvaient le voir ? N'était-il visible que pour ceux qu'ils détestent ? Où était-ce juste une coïncidence ?

Déprimé, il s'arrêta et s'assit sur un trottoir. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en gémissant. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

La vie était décidément injuste. Après douze années en prison pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis et deux ans de cavale, il aurait pensé qu'il aurait eu le droit à un peu de bonheur. Mais non, il fallait que ça continue.

Ce n'était pas juste… Pas juste pour lui… et encore moins pour Harry et Remus…

Remus… Il a déjà tellement souffert par sa faute ! D'abord en allant en prison, le laissant croire que son amant était un traître puis maintenant il l'abandonnait… encore. Il l'avait vu… si triste, si désespéré. Sirius aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Vraiment tout ! Mais non, il était invisible, inaudible et immatériel. Il ne pouvait pas aider son Remus.

Et Harry ! Tout était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su voir la perfidie de Peter. Pour ça, il était indirectement responsable de la mort de James et Lily. Et, par extension, il était responsable du placement d'Harry chez les Dursley et, donc, de la vie dure qu'il a vécue là-bas.

Il était responsable de la triste enfance de son filleul. Il trouvait ça étrange qu'Harry l'aime autant mais bon… allez sonder l'esprit d'un adolescent vous !

C'était absurde. Complètement ridicule. Comment pouvait-on croire une seule seconde qu'il était capable de prendre soin de ceux qu'il aime ?

Molly Weasley ne l'avait pas cru, elle. Sirius gémit en se souvenant de ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

_« Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous occuper de vous-même alors d'un adolescent ! » _

Avec le recul, Sirius ne pouvait qu'acquiescer à ces paroles. Elle avait raison. Bien sur, sur le coup, il l'avait très mal pris. Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse ?

_« Si je n'étais pas là, personne ne mangerait ! Il ne sait pas s'occuper de lui-même, d'une maison et de ses invités alors qui lui confierait la garde d'Harry ? »_

Il en avait marre. Marre de tour rater, marre de provoquer le malheur chez ceux qu'il aime.

Il ne pouvait pas réconforter Remus, ni aider Harry ! Quoi que…

Sirius sursauta quand l'idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il était peut être invisible mais il pouvait quand même s'occuper d'Harry. Veiller sur lui. Après tout, s'il était condamné à errer sur terre pour l'éternité, autant veiller sur son filleul.

Et avec un peu de chance – ou de malchance selon les points de vues – les Dursley pourraient le voir. S'il n'était visible que par les gens qui le déteste, c'était fort probable.

Sirius ferma les yeux et se pensa à la rue où il avait croisé Harry juste après son évasion.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Il était bel et bien dans la rue. Il regarda autour de lui, puis, il commença à avancer. Il savait exactement où était la maison.

Une fois devant, il inspira une grande bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage. Faire face aux Dursley ne lui faisait pas peur, mais il fallait qu'il soit vraiment convainquant s'il voulait vraiment leur faire peur.

Sans même essayer de frapper, il traversa la porte. Il avança un peu et constata qu'une porte était entrouverte sur sa gauche. De la musique s'échappait de la pièce.

Avant d'aller faire peur aux Dursley, Sirius eut envie de voir son filleul. Juste pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Sirius espérait vraiment le trouver dans un meilleur état que Remus. Ne pas pouvoir consoler une personne malheureuse le frustrait. Il se sentait encore plus inutile qu'avant sa mort.

Il monta l'escalier et passa sa tête à travers toutes les portes. La dernière fut la bonne. Il aperçu Harry, debout devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches.

Sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de parler, Sirius passa complètement la porte et s'avança vers lui. Il regarda autour de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Pas de décoration, pas de posters… rien…

_« Et sa malle ? »_ se demanda-t-il. Où étaient ses affaires de magie ? Il ne vit même pas un seul livre.

_« Les Dursley ne l'empêche quand même pas de faire ses devoirs ?! » _

- _Bordel !_ jura-t-il.

Puis il se figea quand il vit Harry sursauter avant de se retourner vivement.

- Sirius ?!

- _Har… Harry ?! Tu me vois ?_

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il était trop choqué pour réagir. Ce n'était pas possible, c'était complètement irréel. Sirius ne pouvait pas être là, c'était impossible.

- _Harry ?_ insista Sirius.

- Je… Ce n'est pas possible…

- _Harry, reste calme !_

Aussitôt, Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa sur son parrain. Le regard menaçant, il semblait partagé entre la rage ou les pleurs.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Harry !_ s'écria Sirius en faisant un pas en avant.

- Ne bougez pas ! Qui êtes vous ? répéta Harry, paniqué. Que me voulez-vous ?

- _Harry calme toi ! C'est moi, Sirius !_

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est mort ! Qui êtes vous ?!

- _Je ne suis pas mort Harry ! Écoute-moi ! Et puis baisse ta baguette ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie !_

Harry se figea immédiatement quand il se rendit compte que c'était la vérité. Intérieurement, il pesta contre les restrictions du ministère.

- Peu importe, grogna Harry. Je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir s'il le faut ! Ils comprendront que c'était un cas de légitime défense.

- _Baisse ta baguette Harry ! Et laisse-moi t'expliquer !_

- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez menacer de me tuer ? Vous n'êtes pas le premier et sans doute pas le dernier !

- _Harry s'il te plaît !_

- _Stupefix !_

Le sort fusa droit sur Sirius et le traversa littéralement pour aller s'abattre sur la porte.

- Que… Je… balbutia Harry, choqué.

- _Bien. Maintenant que tu as pu constater que ta baguette est inutile contre moi, tu pourrais peut être m'écouter non ?_

- Très bien ! Parlez !

- _Bien. Sache déjà que dès que j'aurais fini, tu t'en voudras de comment tu m'as parlé ! Bref, je me rappelle de la bataille au ministère. J'étais contre Bellatrix quand elle m'a jeté un sortilège qui m'a fait tomber en arrière puis c'est le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé sur le sol. Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quel jour on est, ni combien de temps s'est écoulé entre ma chute et mon réveil. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis invisible pour la plupart des personnes sauf toi. Je suis aussi immatériel et tout le monde me croit mort._

- Ce n'est pas possible, fit Harry, pâle comme un mort.

- _Si puisque je suis là Harry. Je sais que c'est dur à croire mais je suis bel et bien vivant. Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais je suis là._

- Je… Tu… c'est moi, bafouilla Harry, reprenant peu à peu des couleurs.

- _Comment ça ?_

- Une semaine après… ta mort… je suis retourné seul au ministère. J'avais trouvé une incantation pour ressusciter les morts. J'avais lu des trucs horribles sur l'arche du ministère et… je tenais à te ramener…

- _Wow… Attends une minute,_ fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. _Ressusciter les morts… c'est de la magie noire ça !! Harry…_

- Je m'en fichais Sirius. Le plus important c'était de te ramener !

- _Tu me crois maintenant ?_ s'enquit Sirius avec un demi sourire.

Harry hocha la tête, gêné par ses paroles précédentes.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

Sirius haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.

- _Je suis content que tu sois méfiant. J'aurais pu être n'importe qui. Après tout, je suis supposé être… mort,_ fit-il en grimaçant sur le dernier mot.

Harry s'approcha doucement, voulant vérifier les dires de son parrain. Il avança sa main et voulut toucher son épaule. Mais elle la traversa. Harry sursauta et retira vivement sa main.

- _Je te l'ai dit,_ soupira Sirius. _Je ne peux rien toucher. Je t'avoue que c'est vraiment frustrant. Je traverse les portes et les murs aussi. _

- Et donc je suis le seul à te voir ?

- _Non,_ avoua Sirius. _Ya aussi ma chère mère et… Rogue._

- Oh !

- _Comme tu dis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi lui me voit et pas Remus._

- Je… A cause de moi aussi, avoua Harry, rouge de honte.

- _Explique !_

- Il fallait du sang ami et du sang ennemi. J'ai pris le mien et celui de…

- _Rogue !_ termina Sirius à sa place.

- Oui.

- _Et c'est facile de deviner quelles sont les conséquences de ton incantation._

- Je suis désolé.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'as ramené, je peux difficilement t'en vouloir._

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes. Puis, Sirius eut un sourire.

- _Très bien ! Tu as de quoi écrire ?_

- Euh… oui. Pourquoi faire ?

- _Tu vas écrire à Dumbledore pour lui dire que je suis vivant et lui demander de l'aide._

- Il va me dire que j'hallucine ! protesta Harry.

- _Mais non. Il viendra quand même vérifier._

- Ya pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

- _Pourquoi ?_

- Euh… disons que ma dernière discussion avec Dumbledore ne s'est pas très bien passée.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

- J'ai saccagé son bureau… le soir où tu es… mort.

- _Oh ! Et pourquoi ?_

- Il m'a raconté pour la prophétie, avoua Harry dans un murmure.

Sirius grimaça légèrement et s'approcha d'Harry.

- _Tu sais, je suis sur que Dumbledore ne t'en veut pas du tout. Tu sortais d'une bataille éprouvante et tu apprends en prime que tu as été élu pour tuer l'autre psychopathe. Il a du comprendre que tu étais à bout de nerfs. _

- Tu crois ?

- _J'en suis sur. Mais on va faire autrement. Ecris à quelqu'un au square grimmaurd pour le convaincre de te ramener là bas._

- Remus ?

Sirius hocha simplement la tête, un voile de tristesse obscurcissant ses yeux. Il avança devant la fenêtre pour regarder la rue tandis qu'Harry commençait sa lettre.

Sirius soupira discrètement. Il aurait tellement aimé que Remus puisse le voir également. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, le toucher, le rassurer et le consoler. Il était tellement mal depuis qu'il l'avait vu pleurer.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'entendit pas Harry quand celui-ci annonça qu'il avait fini sa lettre. Harry s'avança doucement et se mit à côté de lui. Sirius eut un léger sursaut et se tourna vers son filleul. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement. Comme désolé.

- _Tu as fini ?_ s'enquit-il, en essayant de lui sourire.

- Oui, murmura Harry.

Il attacha la lettre à la patte de sa chouette et lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle s'envola aussitôt après qu'Harry lui ai dit d'aller voir Remus.

Harry s'assit sur son lit, regardant son parrain, les yeux embués. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Après sa tentative de le ramener, il avait été persuadé d'avoir raté.

- _Dans ta lettre, tu n'as pas dit à Remus que tu me voyais n'est-ce pas_ ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Non.

- _Bien. Il ne sait pas que tu as tenté de me ramener ?_

- Si. Juste après, j'étais persuadé d'avoir raté, alors je suis allé le voir… pour m'excuser.

- _T'excuser de quoi ?_

- De t'avoir mené à la mort, avoua Harry, en regardant le sol.

- _C'est ridicule Harry ! Tu n'es pas responsable ! J'étais obsédé à l'idée de sortir de cette foutue baraque ! J'aurais saisi n'importe quelle opportunité ! Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Et puis, je suis là maintenant ! Mais, pour l'instant, ne dis rien à Remus._

- Pourquoi ?

- _Remus est quelqu'un d'assez rationnel ! Il cherche une explication à tout. Il refusera de croire que je suis vraiment là. _

- Si je lui dis, il me prendra pour un fou en somme.

- _Il croira juste que tu as une hallucination. Ton inconscient ou un truc du genre t'aura persuadé que ton incantation a marché. Et puis, il est trop mal pour supporter le choc pour le moment._

- D'après Tonks et Mme Weasley, il refuse de manger.

- _Je te jure que quand je serais de nouveau matériel, je lui en fous une belle. Monsieur m'engueule quand je ne mange pas mais lui ce n'est pas grave !_ grogna Sirius.

Harry ne s'empêcher de rire. Malgré l'air énervé de son parrain, il voyait qu'il était plus inquiet qu'autre chose. Non pas que ce soit drôle mais il était malgré tout amusé par sa fausse colère.

- Sirius ?

- _Mm ?_

- Tu peux me raconter comment vous en êtes venus à être ensemble Remus et toi ?

Sirius sursauta et se tourna vers son filleul. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte, il était en état de choc. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Ils ne l'avaient dit à personne. Enfin, Dumbledore le savait mais Sirius doutait que le vieux fou l'aurait dit à Harry. Rogue le savait aussi mais pourquoi lui aurait-il dit ? Pour se moquer d'eux ? Il était gay aussi, il n'y avait pas de raison.

- C'est Remus qui me l'a dit, lui apprit Harry d'une voix anxieuse. C'est un problème ? Je peux faire semblant de ne rien savoir si ça t'arrange !

- _Non ! C'est juste que… je voulais te le dire mais… tu as été élevé par des moldus intolérants alors… j'avais peur que tu me haïsses… _

- J'ai été un peu surpris mais ça va ! C'est votre vie après tout. Mais… je veux dire… dans le monde de la magie… l'homosexualité est vue différemment ?

- _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Chez les sorciers, les couples du même sexe ne sont pas montrés du doigt. Ce qui compte c'est l'amour. Le mariage est un acte d'amour et de magie, pas de sexe. Bien sur, y'en a qui n'apprécient pas, principalement dans les familles de sangs purs, car ce qui compte le plus c'est les héritiers. Un homme ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, même avec la magie._

Harry ne répondit pas. Il écoutait ses paroles, fasciné d'en découvrir encore plus sur son monde.

- _Enfin, ca s'est vraiment libéré vers la fin des années 70. Rem et moi, on était déjà ensemble. Ca n'était pas mal vu mais moins toléré que maintenant. Le mariage est autorisé depuis l'année de ta naissance._

- Et vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous marier tous les deux ?

- _J'y ai pensé oui,_ soupira Sirius avec tristesse. _Mais, à cette époque, notre couple commençait à battre de l'aile. A cause de la guerre, on était méfiant l'un envers l'autre. Remus me soupçonnait et de mon côté je faisais pareil pour lui. _

- Et maintenant ?

- _Maintenant ? C'est impossible Harry, je…_

- Je veux dire… quand tu seras matériel et innocenté ? Si tout s'arrange, tu lui proposerais ?

- _Il dira non !_

- Pourquoi ? Il t'aime encore !

- _Il te l'a dit ?_ demanda Sirius avec un sourire.

Harry hocha la tête. Bien que Remus ne lui ai pas vraiment dit, il lui avait fait comprendre. Ca s'était senti dans sa voix et ses gestes. Harry pouvait le jurer. Remus l'aimait plus que tout.

- _Il dira non quand même,_ soupira Sirius.

- Et pourquoi ?

- _Les loups garous n'ont pas le droit de se marier._

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est insensé ! s'emporta Harry. Remus est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Il ne s'emporte jamais et est toujours juste.

- _Il ne s'emporte jamais ?_ répéta Sirius, ahuri. _Crois-moi, tu te trompes ! Quand Moony s'énerve, vaut mieux adopter un profil bas. _

- A ce point là ?

- Oh _oui ! La majorité du temps, il est très calme mais quand il s'énerve c'est quelque chose,_ souffla-t-il en souriant. _Quand on vivait ensemble, bien souvent, je faisais des bêtises alors il me disputait et me faisait me sentir minable ! C'est son arme favorite. Rien qu'avec son regard, tu n'as qu'une envie : te cacher dans un trou. Bien qu'il soit très excitant quand il est énervé._

- Excitant ? s'amusa Harry.

- _Euh… oublie._

- Vous viviez ensemble ?

- _Oui. On a vécu d'abord dans mon appartement en plein cœur du chemin de traverse. Enfin, il avait son studio mais il passait son temps chez moi. Puis, on a acheté une maison. Quelques semaines avant Halloween. _

- Et la maison ? Vous l'avez revendue ?

- _Non, Remus y habite encore. Enfin, avant de retourner au square Grimmaurd. Un jour, on te fera visiter !_

- J'adorerais !

Ils se sourirent et laissèrent le silence s'installer. Pas un silence pesant mais bienvenu. Ils n'avaient jamais autant parlés. Ils restèrent assis, sans parler, s'observant de temps en temps, jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige revienne.

Harry prit tout de suite le parchemin et donna à manger à sa chouette. Il déplia la missive et la lut silencieusement.

- Il vient me chercher demain ! Avec Tonks, Mr Weasley et Maugrey Fol'œil.

Sirius grimaça à l'annonce du dernier nom mais ne dit rien. Il sourit à son filleul.

- Je vais prévenir les Dursley ! Ils seront ravis de la nouvelle !

- _Je n'en doute pas,_ grogna Sirius avec un air dangereux.

Harry rit devant sa mine et courut dans les escaliers. Il remonta à peine quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Sirius nota avec ahurissement le changement de comportement de son filleul par rapport à quand il était arrivé. De triste, il était passé à euphorique. Il ne semblait plus déprimé du tout. Intérieurement, ça le flatta. Il était ravi que son filleul l'aime autant.

* * *

¤ _**A suivre ...**_ ¤

* * *

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour le retard ! Depuis octobre… vraiment je suis désolée. _

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver l'inspiration pour ce chapitre. Mais, bizarrement, j'ai écrit le chapitre 7 en deux heures. Le chapitre est bien entamé, je vais essayer de ne pas trop traîner._

_Encore désolée. J'espère que vous aurez quand même aimé ce chapitre ! _

_Gros bisous tout le monde_

_Zazo++_


	7. Chapter 7

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Remerciements à : **

**Abelforth Dumbledore, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Loulou2a, Angelwyn, Mahis, 19666, Marauder's Mad**** et ****Tchingtchong**

* * *

Toutes les paroles de Sirius seront désormais en italique BONNE LECTURE

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 7** ¤

* * *

Sirius passa la nuit à penser à Remus et à imaginer sa vie future avec lui et Harry. Son filleul dormait profondément dans son lit. Sirius sourit en le regardant, abandonné au sommeil. 

Ils avaient recommencés à parler, après qu'Harry eut dîné. Ils avaient parlés de tout et de rien jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Jusqu'à ce que Sirius lui propose de se reposer. Harry avait refusé, il avait prétexté ne pas être fatigué.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Harry dormait.

Sirius s'était baladé dans la maison des Dursley. Il avait été dans leur chambre, mais, malgré ses cris, les Dursley ne s'étaient pas réveillés. Ils ne l'entendaient pas.

Alors, il en avait profité pour faire le tour de la maison. Il la trouvait très moche et trop propre mais, au moins ça l'occupait. Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans sa condition, mis à part le fait d'être invisible et immatériel, c'était de ne pouvoir dormir. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue et ça l'énervait. Lui qui adorait dormir ou s'allonger, il était mal barré.

Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'ennuyait quand les autres dormaient. Il n'avait rien à faire à part se promener un peu partout.

Il finit par retourner dans la chambre d'Harry, et attendit que son filleul se réveille. Il avait hâte que Remus arrive. Ils retourneraient dans la maison maudite mais au moins, là-bas, il aurait une chance de revenir complètement.

Harry se réveilla vers 8h du matin. Il sourit à son parrain avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Il revint tout propre et habillé et s'assit sur son lit, attendant l'heure fatidique où Remus, Tonks, Maugrey et Mr Weasley arriveraient.

- Tu n'as quand même pas dormi debout ? s'étonna Harry au bout de quelques minutes.

- _Je n'ai pas dormi Harry. Je n'ai pas dormi depuis que je suis sorti du voile. Je ne ressens pas la fatigue. Rien du tout_, soupira-t-il.

- Décidément, il n'y a que des inconvénients avec ce sort ! Je suis…

- _Ne t'excuse pas Harry ! Tu m'as ramené à la vie, ça compense tous les inconvénients ! Et puis, on trouvera une solution ! Je connais quelqu'un qui y arrivera !_

- Qui ?

- _Rogue !_

- Tu vas demander de l'aide à Rogue ? Mais il ne voudra jamais ! Il te déteste !

- _Je sais bien mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Et puis, il ne l'aura pas non plus. Je le forcerai à m'aider ! _

- Comment tu comptes faire ?

- _Tu verras_, répondit mystérieusement Sirius.

Il arborait un sourire machiavélique qui fit éclater de rire Harry. Pile à ce moment là, la sonnette retentit. Harry se leva immédiatement et dévala les escaliers. Il ouvrit la porte, tandis que les Dursley arboraient des mines pâles et terrifiées.

Dès que la porte fut ouverte, Harry sauta dans les bras de Remus. Celui-ci lui retourna l'étreinte doucement. Harry finit par se détacher et lança un bonjour joyeux aux autres personnes. Il serra la main du père de Ron et sourit aux deux autres. Tonks lui sourit en retour tandis que Maugrey se contenta d'un bref signe de tête. Il regardait les alentours avec son œil magique. Il semblait sur le qui-vive, comme d'habitude.

- Tes affaires sont prêtes Harry ? s'enquit doucement Remus.

- Oui ! Je vais les chercher !

Il remonta les escaliers et retourna dans sa chambre. Sirius était toujours là et avait un regard étrange. Mélancolique et inquiet à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta Harry.

- _Rien_, mentit Sirius. _Je vais directement là-bas, je t'y attendrais_.

Harry hocha la tête juste avant que Sirius ne disparaisse. Il rejoignit les autres après un au revoir retentissant à l'intention des Dursley. Il avait bien sur récupéré ses affaires dans le placard sous l'escalier avant de sortir de la maison.

Si Harry fut surpris de voir la voiture des Weasley, il n'en montra rien. Il monta à l'intérieur sans un mot. Il était assis à l'arrière, entouré de Tonks et Remus, tandis que Mr Weasley était au volant, Maugrey à ses côtés.

- Tout va bien Harry ? s'enquit Remus.

- Oui ! Je suis content de quitter les Dursley ! Comment tu as fais pour convaincre le professeur Dumbledore ?

- Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix ! Et puis, tu seras plus en sécurité avec nous qu'avec eux !

- C'est sur !

_« Ils seraient capable de me donner à des mangemorts juste pour se débarrasser de moi ! »_ songea-t-il amèrement.

* * *

_**Pendant ce temps là, **_

Sirius était arrivé directement devant la maison des Black. Il passa la porte et s'arrêta devant le portrait de sa mère.

En voyant son fils aîné, Mme Black plissa les yeux.

- _Bonjour mère !_

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, sale bâtard ! s'emporta-t-elle.

- _Oh mère !_ fit Sirius, faussement indigné. _Comment osez-vous parler de cette façon à votre fils ? Votre propre sang ? _

- Tu n'es pas mon fils ! Tu ne l'es plus depuis tes seize ans ! Nous t'avons reniés et crois-moi, ça a été un réel plaisir !

- _Pour moi aussi, mère ! Quitter cette baraque maudite et ses propriétaires ignobles ! Vous n'êtes qu'une harpie ! Et mon père ne valait pas mieux ! Un homme absent qui préférait passer ses soirées dans des bars miteux plutôt que rester auprès de vous ! _

- Ne salis pas la mémoire de mon mari, traître à ton sang !

- _Traître ? Non, je ne l'ai jamais été mère ! Mon sang se porte très bien, malgré le fait que j'aurais tout donné pour ne pas être un Black !_

- Si j'avais su ce que tu deviendrais, j'aurais avorté ! cria-t-elle de rage.

- _Et moi j'aurais fugué bien avant mes seize ans ! Et expliquez-moi quelque chose, mère. Pourquoi suis-je un traître ? Parce que j'ai refusé de m'agenouiller devant un psychopathe ? Plutôt crever que d'être un esclave ! Surtout de lui ! _

- Il sert une noble cause ! cracha-t-elle. Tous ces sangs impurs ne méritent pas de vivre !

- _Ils le méritent plus que les gens comme vous, ça c'est sur et certain !_

Mme Black ne répliqua pas. Elle lui adressa un regard assassin et se terra dans un silence boudeur. Sirius sourit, fier d'avoir eu le dernier mot, et se détourna du tableau.

Il sursauta quand il vit Rogue le regarder. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon et le fixait du regard.

- _Rogue ! _

- Tu es mort ! asséna rudement celui-ci.

- _Eh non, pas encore !_

Rogue s'approcha, baguette en main, et la pointa devant sa gorge. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, blasé. Il ne fit pas un seul geste, il ne recula pas non plus. Il laissa Rogue s'approcher de lui. Quand sa baguette traversa sa gorge, Rogue eut une expression incrédule et se recula vivement.

- C'est impossible ! marmonna-t-il.

- _Et si ! Je suis bien là mais invisible pour pratiquement tout le monde et immatériel. _

- Mais bordel tu ne peux pas faire comme tout le monde et mourir normalement ?!

- _Je ne suis pas mort espèce d'abruti ! Je suis bien là ! Il faut juste que tu trouves comment me rendre visible et matériel ! _

- Et pourquoi je t'aiderais Black ? cracha Rogue avec un air de dégoût.

- _Parce que sinon je te hanterai jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !_

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- _On parie ?_

- Espèce de…

- _Reste poli ! _le coupa Sirius avec un rictus amusé.

- Va te faire foutre Black ! Il me semble que je me rappelle que tu aimes ça ! asséna-t-il méchamment.

- _Toi aussi tête de gland !_

- Je…

- _Te fatigue pas va ! Oui j'aime ça et non je n'en ai pas honte ! Mais vois-tu il n'y a que Remus qui ait le…_

- LA FERME !

- _Pourquoi tu me demande si tu ne veux pas entendre la réponse ?_ s'amusa Sirius.

Rogue se détourna et partit, furieux, alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Arthur et Harry. Remus posa son regard sur le tableau de la mère de Sirius puis sur Rogue qui partait avant d'hausser les épaules.

Harry adressa un sourire discret à son parrain, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Arthur Weasley l'y menait avec empressement. Pas besoin d'être un devin pour comprendre que Molly Weasley attendait impatiemment son arrivée. Il souffla doucement avant d'entrer. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la table remplie de nourriture, qu'il fut entraîné dans une étreinte étouffante mais chaleureuse.

Puis, Molly le relâcha et le força à s'asseoir à table.

- Oh mon chéri, tu as encore maigri ! Je t'ai préparé un solide petit déjeuné !

- Merci Mme Weasley mais…

- Pas de protestations Harry ! Il faut que tu manges convenablement !

Celui-ci attrapa sa fourchette et commença à manger. Il se força à avaler le maximum de choses pour qu'elle soit satisfaite. Ravie, Molly le regardait manger. Remus finit par entrer dans la cuisine. Il salua brièvement Molly et reporta son attention sur un Harry à l'air désespéré.

- Tu n'as plus faim mon chéri ? s'inquiéta Molly.

- Non je vous assure. Merci beaucoup mais là, je ne peux plus rien avaler.

- Très bien. N'hésite pas si tu as un petit creux plus tard !

- Bien sur ! Merci !

- Allez viens, faut installer tes affaires, intervint Remus.

Harry remercia encore une fois la mère de Ron et suivit Remus. Ils montèrent les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre qu'Harry partageait avec Ron. Quand il vit les affaires de son meilleur ami sur son lit, il se tourna en souriant vers Remus.

- Les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione sont sur le chemin de traverse mais ils ne devraient pas tarder à revenir.

- Super !

Harry remit sa malle à la taille normale et la posa sur son lit. Remus le regardait faire en souriant doucement. Pas un vrai sourire mais c'était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.

Une fois qu'Harry eut finit de ranger ses affaires, il se tourna vers Remus.

- Merci !

- De quoi ?

- Pour être venu me chercher si vite !

Remus s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. Je n'attendais que ça ! Ca me fait plaisir de t'avoir ici ! Même si ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit rêvé pour passer ses vacances !

- C'est toujours mieux que là où j'étais, assura Harry.

Des cris retentissants venant du rez-de-chaussée empêchèrent Remus de répondre. Reconnaissant la voix de la mère de Sirius, Remus soupira et descendit. Il ne fit pas attention aux cris outragés de la mégère et demanda aux nouveaux arrivants d'avancer.

Les jumeaux, Ron, Ginny et Hermione ne se firent pas prier et entrèrent dans le salon. Harry, qui avait entendu la voix de son meilleur ami, descendit les escaliers à son tour et les suivit dans la pièce.

- Harry ! s'écria Ron avec un grand sourire.

- Harry ! fit de même Hermione.

Harry alla leur dire bonjour en rigolant. Remus les laissa seuls pour leurs retrouvailles. Il allait monter les escaliers quand Mme Black poussa une exclamation de dédain.

Remus tourna un regard étonné devant elle. Il haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'elle l'insulte. Il y était habitué maintenant.

- Voila le loup garou, susurra-t-elle méchamment.

- _Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !_ rugit Sirius.

- Je l'appelle comme je le veux ! C'est ce qu'il est ! Un hybride !

Remus fronça les sourcils. A qui parlait-elle ? Il s'approcha doucement.

- _Un hybride ?! RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ! EXCUSE-TOI !_

- HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE M'EXCUSE ! CE N'EST QU'UN MONSTRE ! JAMAIS ! TU M'ENTENDS ? JAMAIS !

Harry et ses amis sortirent du salon, alerté par les cris de plus en plus bruyants de Mme Black. Mr et Mme Weasley, Tonks, Rogue et même Maugrey arrivèrent également. Ils restèrent ahuris tandis qu'elle semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un. Or, il n'y avait personne. Harry, qui voyait Sirius, dû lutter pour ne pas s'interposer. S'il le faisait, tout le monde le croirait fou.

- _TU N'ES QU'UNE MEGERE !_ hurla Sirius. _JE T'INTERDIS DE T'EN PRENDRE A LUI !_

- JE TE HAIS TU M'ENTENDS ? JE TE HAIS TELLEMENT ! TU AS FAIT DE MA VIE UN ENFER !

- LA FERME ! hurla Remus.

Toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Remus, dans un silence choqué. Les yeux plissés de rage, les poings serrés, il incendia la mère de Sirius du regard.

- Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de vos jérémiades incessantes ! Fermez-là une bonne fois pour toute ! Ca nous fera des vacances !

- Je ne vous permets pas ! s'indigna-t-elle. Espèce d'Hybride !

- _LA FERME !_ hurla Sirius.

- JE DIS CE QUE JE VEUX !

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, grogna Remus. Il vous manque une case ou quoi ? Vous parlez dans le vide ! Traitez-moi de ce que vous voulez mais faites le EN SILENCE !

- Alors comme ça il ne te voit pas ? Comme c'est intéressant, persifla Mme Black en regardant Sirius.

- _Ca vous fait rire Mère n'est-ce pas ? En attendant, c'est vous qui passez pour une cinglée ! Si vous n'étiez pas déjà morte, vous seriez bonne à enfermer à Ste Mangouste !_

- Et toi tu es invisible ! C'est tellement risible ! fit-elle avant d'éclater d'un rire machiavélique faisant frissonner tout le monde. Tu es là et personne ne te voit !

- Qui sommes nous sensés voir ? l'interrogea Hermione.

Walburga Black cessa de rire et s'étouffa d'indignation. Elle marmonna un 'sang de bourbe' et fit mine de cracher sur la jeune fille. Ron réagit immédiatement et sortit sa baguette. Il grogna à l'attention de la femme et s'avança vers elle. Son père le retint en lui murmurant que ça ne servait à rien.

- Décidément tu es tombé bien bas ! Inviter de telles personnes dans cette maison ! La maison des Blacks ! Quel déshonneur !

- Le seul déshonneur c'est que votre tableau soit collé sur ce mur ! Croyez-moi, nous trouverons une solution pour vous décrocher et nous serons enfin débarrassés de vous ! s'énerva Remus.

- C'est avec _ça_ que tu couches ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton mortifié.

Remus sursauta tandis que les adolescents et les adultes présents écarquillèrent les yeux en poussant des 'oh' choqués. Même Harry, alors qu'il était au courant. La formulation et le ton de la mère de Sirius étaient quand même choquants. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil anxieux à Remus puis à Sirius.

Celui-ci avait les poings serrés de rage et dardait sa mère d'un regard pire qu'haineux. Il s'approcha d'elle.

- Non seulement c'est un loup garou mais en plus, regarde ses vêtements si on peut appeler ça comme ça ! continua-t-elle avec un rictus dégoûté.

- _LA FERME !_ hurla Sirius de toutes ses forces, faisant sursauter Harry. _LA FERME TU M'ENTENDS ! TU N'AS PAS A LUI PARLER COMME CA ! TU N'ES RIEN COMPARE A LUI ! _

Pour toute réponse, elle éclata de rire.

- _Harry ! Dis à Remus de lui lancer le sort de silence le plus puissant qu'il connaisse s'il te plaît !_ finit par lui demander Sirius.

- Remus ?

Celui-ci releva la tête, il était encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Il n'existe pas un sort puissant pour la faire taire ? Un sort de silence par exemple !

Il hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Il la pointa sur le tableau, le regard haineux, et lança le sort. Aussitôt, Mme Black se mit à crier. Enfin, il semblait, car plus aucun son ne filtrait. Son visage se tordait tandis qu'elle essayait de crier.

- Ca a une durée limitée, intervint Hermione.

- Il suffira de le relancer quand elle recommencera à crier comme une banshee ! répondit Fred Weasley avec un rictus moqueur à l'attention de la mère de Sirius.

Sans un mot, Remus se détourna et monta les escaliers. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, il se prit la tête entre ses mains et soupira.

_« Se pouvait-il que Sirius… »_

_« Non ! Tu deviens fou mon pauvre Remus ! Tu es prêt à accorder du crédit à cette vieille folle ! Faut te faire soigner ! Elle imagine parler avec son fils voila tout ! »_

Il finit par s'allonger en position de fœtus sur son lit. S'interdisant de pleurer, il ferma les yeux et pria pour que la douleur s'atténue, sans savoir que Sirius l'avait suivi et le regardait tristement.

* * *

Les adolescents étaient retournés dans le salon tandis que les adultes étaient restés dans le couloir. Tonks monta à son tour les escaliers. Elle frappa à la porte de la chambre de Remus mais ne reçut aucune réponse. _Comme d'habitude_, songea-t-elle. 

Elle entra quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'il n'y avait eu aucunes réponses.

Elle frissonna en découvrant Remus allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés et la mine plus pâle qu'un spectre. Son corps était secoué de violents soubresauts. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Une fois le premier choc passé, elle s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur son épaule.

Remus sursauta violemment et se mit en position assise, contre le montant du lit. Il ramena ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras. Il continuait de trembler tandis que Tonks continuait d'approcher. Elle se mit sur le lit, en face de lui, doucement pour ne pas le brusquer.

- Remus ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se balancer d'avant en arrière, les yeux fermés. Tonks posa sa main sur son genou et l'appela encore une fois, légèrement plus fort. Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda d'un air désespéré. Peinée, Nymphadora se rapprocha encore plus pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il se raidit dès qu'elle fit la tentative.

Il rebaissa la tête mais elle le força à la relever avec une main sous son menton. Sans réfléchir, elle approcha son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Et tout ça, sous le regard choqué de Sirius.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_J'ai encore mis du temps avant d'uploader ce chapitre. Gomen !! Et en plus, je le termine assez sadiquement LOL Vous devez me détester... non ? si ? _

_Je n'ai pas d'excuses. Je voulais juste terminer mon chapitre 8 avant. J'aime bien avoir un chapitre d'avance, pour éviter le retard du chapitre 6…_

_Donc, j'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la suite !!_

_Gros bisous tout le monde_

_Zazo++_

_Mis en ligne le mercredi 16 mai 2007_


	8. Chapter 8

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire !

**Remerciements à : **

**Tayplayrock, K, Abelforth Dumbledore, Loulou2a, Caro06, Tchingtchong, Marauder's Mad, Blinky Bill, Mahis, MissJaD (x2), Malilite, Katiel-sama, Roudoune, Yuki-chan, Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami, Emma et Lily-x-Lily.**

* * *

_Toutes les paroles de Sirius seront désormais en italique_

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 8** ¤

* * *

Il était en plein cauchemar. 

Sinon, comment expliquer ce qu'il était en train de voir ? Tonks, sa cousine, sa maladroite petite cousine était en train d'embrasser Remus. _Son_ _Remus_.

Après la dispute avec sa mère et sa phrase assassine « _C'est avec ça que tu couches ?_ », il avait suivi Remus jusque dans sa chambre. Encore une fois, il n'avait pas pu le consoler. Il n'avait pu que le regarder s'allonger et se mettre à trembler.

Puis Tonks était arrivée et avait tenté de l'approcher. Il était resté là, sans savoir pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle l'approche. Il avait ressenti une pointe de jalousie parce qu'elle pouvait le toucher. Même quand il s'était reculé et assis contre le montant du lit, elle n'avait pas renoncé.

Et maintenant, il était face à eux. Tonks était en train de l'embrasser. Comment osait-elle ? Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on consolait quelqu'un.

_« Bon ok, c'est comme ça que je le console ! Mais j'ai le droit moi ! C'est mon mec ! Elle, elle n'a pas le droit ! » _

Sans réfléchir, il sortit de la chambre en courant. Il traversa Rogue alors que celui-ci montait les escaliers. Il sortit directement de la maison et déambula dans les rues, complètement démoralisé. Remus le croyait mort. Remus s'était laissé embrasser.

Sirius continua de marcher tandis que la vision de Remus et Tonks passait en boucle dans sa tête.

* * *

Surpris, Rogue fronça les sourcils en voyant Black dévaler les escaliers comme s'il fuyait quelque chose. Il continua de monter les marches et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de Remus. S'il ne voulait pas que Black le hante pour le restant de sa vie, il avait intérêt à vite régler cette histoire. 

Il frappa un bref coup sec et ouvrit la porte. Ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place. Tonks en train d'embrasser Lupin. Celui-ci la repoussa vivement quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Mais pas assez vite pour que Rogue ne se doute de rien. Il les contemplait avec un air de dégoût.

- Je vois que tu te consoles vite Lupin, asséna-t-il méchamment.

Remus sursauta comme s'il avait été électrocuté et reporta son regard sur l'austère maître des potions.

- Tu me diras c'est astucieux comme choix ! Tu prends la métamorphomage et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'elle acceptera de prendre son apparence !

Tonks, qui redoutait de comprendre, se releva et les regarda tour à tour.

- Bref, je voulais juste prévenir que ce soir y'aura une réunion spéciale après le dîner. J'ai une annonce à faire et j'aimerais que tout le monde soit là. Bien sur, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés ! ironisa-t-il avant de sortir et de claquer la porte.

Tonks se tourna vers Remus avec une question dans le regard.

- De qui parlait-il Remus ? s'enquit-elle, la voix tremblante.

Remus ne répondit pas. Les larmes aux yeux, il baissa la tête. Tonks refit le même geste que quelques minutes auparavant mais Remus se recula avant qu'elle ne s'approche.

- Tonks…

- Qui ? Dis-moi de qui parlait Rogue ! Qui essayes-tu d'oublier ?

C'est au moment où elle posa cette question que la réponse lui fut évidente. Qui était mort récemment ? Sirius ! Et c'était après sa mort que Remus avait commencé à déprimer. C'était si évident, qu'elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir compris avant.

- C'est Sirius ?

Remus se mit à trembler violemment et Tonks sut qu'elle venait d'avoir sa réponse. Néanmoins, elle tenait à en être sure. Elle voulait que Remus lui avoue. Il tremblait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre. C'était comme s'il avait peur de lui avouer la vérité. Alors, elle fit ce qu'avait suggéré Rogue. Elle prit l'apparence de son défunt cousin.

- Remus ?

Il releva vivement la tête et écarquilla les yeux. Il n'osait pas y croire. Elle avait osé prendre son apparence. Une colère sourde l'envahit alors qu'elle/il s'approchait. Il la/le repoussa et se leva du lit.

- Reprends ton apparence ! l'ordonna-t-il en tremblant.

- Remus !

- Reprends ton apparence ! insista-t-il.

- Réponds-moi avant !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

- Aimes-tu Sirius oui ou non ?

- Et ça change quoi ? Il est mort ! cria Remus au bord des larmes.

Tonks reprit son apparence en un battement de cils et dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas craquer. Elle savait que beaucoup de choses la séparaient de Remus mais elle ne l'aurait jamais cru amoureux d'un homme. Que pouvait-elle faire face à son cousin ? Même décédé, il serait toujours là entre eux.

Elle ne dit rien et sortit de la chambre. Elle savait maintenant à quoi s'en tenir.

* * *

Sirius finit par aller à Poudlard. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au square grimmaurd pour le moment. Même si Dumbledore ne pouvait le voir, au moins il pourrait se balader et se changer les idées. 

Il atterrit, comme la dernière fois, juste devant les grilles du château. Il marcha tranquillement le reste du chemin et entra dans l'école. Alors qu'il se baladait dans le château, il fut surpris de croiser Rogue.

Il était partout décidément.

- Tiens Black ! Tu tombes bien !

- _Quoi ?_ l'agressa Sirius.

- Je compte annoncer ta 'résurrection' aux membres de l'ordre ce soir ! Je vais en parler avec Dumbledore !

Sirius hocha doucement la tête.

- Normalement, tout le monde sera là, à moins que Lupin et Tonks ne soient trop occupés ! ricana-t-il, se délectant de la réaction de Black.

- _Tu t'éclates hein ?_ cracha Sirius, amer. _Tu t'amuses du malheur des gens, tu vois, finalement tu n'es pas aussi différent que James et moi à l'époque ! Sauf que nous, on a dépassé ce stade !_

- Bien sur, ironisa Rogue. Si tu le pouvais, tu saisirais n'importe quelle occasion pour te moquer de moi !

- Severus tout va bien ? intervint le professeur Dumbledore, empêchant Sirius de répliquer.

- Oui monsieur. Je venais m'entretenir d'une affaire importante avec vous.

- Un rapport avec la réunion spéciale de ce soir ?

Severus hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Dumbledore lui fit signe de le suivre et se retourna, se dirigeant vers son bureau. Sirius les suivit, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire. Et, il voulait voir la réaction de Dumbledore de ses propres yeux.

Une fois dans le bureau du directeur de l'école, Rogue alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

- Voila. Hier, juste avant la réunion, il s'est passé quelque chose.

- Je vous écoute. Un peu de thé ?

- Non merci. Ni de bonbons au citron. Albus c'est très important.

- Je n'en doute pas Severus. Continuez !

- J'attendais les membres de l'ordre dans le salon quand _il_ est apparu. Au début j'ai cru à une hallucination. Mais, _il _m'a parlé. Et _il _est parti et a traversé le mur !

- Qui ?

- Sirius Black !

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre son masque habituel.

- Severus…

- Je ne suis pas fou Albus. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai vu ! Je l'ai revu depuis ! En ce moment même, il est à côté de moi !

Le regard du directeur se posa sur le point invisible que lui montrait le professeur de potions.

- Ne me demandez pas comment ça se fait que je le voie mais…

- _Je sais pourquoi !_ le coupa Sirius.

Rogue se tourna vers lui.

- Explique !

- _Un sort pour me ressusciter a été fait. Avec ton sang et celui de la personne qui a fait l'incantation !_

- Qui ?

- Severus ? appela Dumbledore en regardant son professeur parler dans le vide.

- Réponds-moi Black ! Qui a été assez stupide pour faire un sort de magie noire aussi puissant ?

- _Harry !_ avoua Sirius.

Rogue eut une exclamation de dédain.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Qui d'autre que Potter aurait pu faire une chose aussi folle ?

- Harry ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

- Oui Albus. Potter a fait une incantation pour ressusciter son cher parrain et il a utilisé mon… Attends une minute ! Comment a-t-il eu mon sang ? demanda-t-il à Sirius.

- _Je ne sais pas ! Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait pris ton sang pour l'ennemi et le sien pour l'ami._

- Ca veut dire qu'il te voit lui aussi ?

- _Oui._

- Severus !

- Albus ! Potter a utilisé mon sang et le sien pour l'incantation. De la magie noire ! Il ne doute de rien l'insolent !

- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdu ! Tu dis que Sirius est à côté de toi en ce moment ?

- Oui ! Vous me connaissez Albus ! Croyez-vous que je sois capable d'inventer de telles choses ?

- La question ne se pose même pas. Quel sort exactement a utilisé Harry ?

- Il ne sait pas. Surement à Poudlard vu qu'il l'a fait pendant qu'il était chez les moldus et c'était avant de venir au square grimmaurd, fit Rogue, répétant ce que Sirius lui disait.

- Bien. Il faudrait que je m'entretienne avec Harry avant la réunion. Peu de personnes vont vous croire Severus. Les Weasley feront confiance à Harry et moi-même mais le plus dur ce sera…

-_ Remus_, murmura Sirius.

- Remus, termina Dumbledore. Il sera très dur à convaincre.

- Tonks se chargera de le convaincre, j'en suis sur, susurra Rogue.

- _La ferme Rogue !_

- Ne me dis pas de la fermer !

- _J'vais me gêner tiens !_

- Je te jure que…

- Cela suffit ! Bien. Severus, allez chercher Harry s'il vous plaît ! Autant tout régler maintenant, comme ça, on saura quoi dire lors de la réunion.

Le professeur de potions hocha la tête et sortit du bureau du directeur. Il attendit d'être devant les grilles avant de transplaner. Sirius l'avait suivit jusque dans le salon, là où se trouvait Harry et ses amis.

- Potter suivez-moi ! Le professeur Dumbledore veut vous parler ! ordonna Rogue d'un ton sec.

Harry sursauta et se retourna. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius et se mordit la lèvre. Il allait avoir des ennuis. Il se leva doucement et adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à ses amis. Il suivit Rogue et Sirius sans un mot jusqu'à dehors.

- Potter ! Comment avez-vous eu…

- _Pas maintenant Rogue ! Dumbledore attend !_ le coupa Sirius.

Rogue grogna et attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le faire transplaner avec lui. Sirius les rejoignit une seconde plus tard, devant les grilles du château. Ils allèrent jusqu'au bureau du directeur sans prononcer le moindre mot. Harry semblait paniqué à l'idée de se faire disputer tandis que Rogue arborait une mine rageuse.

- Ah Harry ! fit Dumbledore en les accueillant dans son bureau. Comment vas-tu ?

- B…Bien professeur Dumbledore, bafouilla Harry, tête basse.

- Bien. Inutile de tourner autour du pot. Il apparaît que tu as réalisé un sort de magie noire ! Quand ?

- Dans la nuit du 28 juin. Après je suis allé au square grimmaurd, pour voir Remus. Je… Je pensais que je n'avais pas réussi.

- Le lendemain, il était là, termina Rogue en désignant un point derrière lui, invisible aux yeux du directeur.

- Te rappelles-tu exactement du sort ?

- Euh… non. J'ai trouvé l'incantation dans la bibliothèque de l'école. J'ai jeté le papier sur laquelle je l'avais recopié.

- Bien. Saurais-tu retrouver ce livre ?

- Oui.

Harry se leva et se précipita jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Il salua brièvement Mrs Pince et fila au fond de la bibliothèque. Heureusement qu'il se rappelait exactement l'emplacement du livre. Il le prit et sortit. Il courut jusqu'au bureau du directeur, en serrant le livre contre son torse.

Après qu'il eut donné le livre à Dumbledore, Harry retourna s'asseoir, tête basse. Le directeur se pencha sur l'ouvrage, Severus lisait par-dessus son épaule.

- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la portée de votre geste ? La magie noire n'est pas un amusement ! s'emporta Rogue.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour m'amuser ! répondit Harry.

- Encore heureux ! railla-t-il. L'utilisation de la magie noire est interdite ! Parce que vous êtes le survivant, vous pensez que vous êtes au dessus de tout n'est-ce pas ?

- Severus ! intervint le directeur. Harry avait ses raisons pour faire ce qu'il a fait. Le ministère n'est pas officiellement au courant de la mort de Sirius, donc il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils apprennent sa résurrection !

Harry se retint de justesse de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Il savait qu'il allait probablement se faire punir pour ce qu'il avait fait mais au moins, le directeur n'était pas furieux contre lui.

Ce qui l'étonnait d'ailleurs. Le professeur Dumbledore avait toutes les raisons d'être en colère contre lui. Il avait saccagé son bureau, lui avait crié dessus et avait terminé par faire de la magie noire pour ressusciter son parrain. Bêtises sur bêtises en somme. Néanmoins, le directeur semblait comme d'habitude. Calme et souriant.

- Harry, reprit Dumbledore. Bien sur, tu seras puni pour ce que tu as fait. A la rentrée à l'école, tu seras en retenue pendant un mois et 30 points seront enlevés à ta maison. Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi c'est nécessaire ?

- Oui professeur, murmura Harry. Je sais que c'était dangereux et j'en assume les conséquences. Mais…

- Si c'était à refaire, tu le referais n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête, s'attirant un reniflement de mépris de la part du professeur de potions.

- Bien. Severus et moi, on va se pencher là-dessus pour essayer de trouver une formule pour annuler les conséquences de ton sort.

- Je…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour éviter que Sirius ne retourne là où il était ! En attendant la réunion de ce soir, n'en parle pas avec tes amis. Je suis sur que tu sauras les faire patienter.

L'adolescent hocha la tête avec un soupir soulagé et adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à son parrain.

- Severus, raccompagne Harry et ensuite, on pourra réfléchir à des solutions et comment l'annoncer à l'ordre !

- Bien.

Il se leva, vite imité par Harry. Avant de suivre son professeur, Harry se retourna vers Sirius.

- _Je reste ici_, lui dit celui-ci en réponse à son regard étonné. _Je vais me balader un peu en attendant la réunion de ce soir._

Avec réticence, Harry hocha la tête et suivit son professeur de potions. Sirius sortit quelques minutes plus tard et alla directement en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

Rogue laissa Harry à l'entrée de la maison. Il referma la porte derrière l'adolescent et transplana directement. 

Harry soupira, et entra dans le salon, où l'attendait les enfants Weasley (sauf Percy, Bill et Charlie) et Hermione.

- Ah Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Qu'est-ce Dumbledore te voulait ?

- Ca a un rapport avec la réunion de ce soir ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Oui, soupira Harry. Je ne peux rien vous dire avant ce soir, désolé.

- Mais… Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si on allait le répéter ! s'indigna Ron.

- On le saura ce soir Ron alors pas besoin de t'énerver. Sois un peu patient ! le sermonna Hermione.

- De toute façon, vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais !

- Essaye toujours !

- Ronald !

- Arrête de m'appeler Ronald, Mione ! On dirait ma mère… c'est dérangeant !

- J'arrêterai de t'appeler comme ça, quand tu cesseras d'être aussi curieux !

- Mais…

- Pas de protestations ! Harry n'a pas le droit de nous le dire ! Attends ce soir !

Harry les regarda se chamailler avec un demi-sourire. Fred et George comptait les points tandis que Ginny faisait mine de lire un livre.

Il soupira avant d'aller s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils libres.

* * *

**_A suivre…_**

* * *

_ya quelqu'un ? Je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis pour mettre ce chapitre 8 ! _

_J'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour moi ces dernières semaines. En plus, je n'avais plus aucune inspiration ni motivation pour mes fics... snif_

_Le chapitre 9 est pratiquement fini, donc il sera là dans deux semaines maximum mais je vais essayer pour vendredi prochain XD_

_Notez que je ne promets rien hein lol Je vais essayer ! _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu quand même !_

_**Pour le chapitre suivant :** __Les membres de l'ordre apprennent la résurrection de Sirius (y compris Remus) !_

_Gros bisous tout le monde_

_Zazo++_

* * *

_Mis en ligne le vendredi 20 juillet 2007_


	9. Chapter 9

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Remerciements à : **

**Loulou2a, Tayplayrock, Lily-x-Lily, Mahis, Miss JaD, Eileen Ana, Creme de moshi, Abelforth Dumbledore, WandaBlack, Marauder's Mad et Corentenig.**

* * *

_Toutes les paroles de Sirius seront désormais en italique_

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 9** ¤

* * *

_**Le soir, **_

Le professeur Dumbledore, accompagné de Severus et de Sirius, entra dans la maison et se dirigea directement dans le salon.

Les adolescents se levèrent automatiquement.

- Exceptionnellement, vous êtes autorisé à assister à la réunion de ce soir, leur annonça doucement le directeur. Allez dans la salle à manger, nous serons là dans quelques instants.

Ils se levèrent tous et sortirent un par un du salon.

- Harry pourrais-tu rester s'il te plaît ?

- Vous avez trouvé une solution ? s'enquit-il, une fois tous ses amis sortis.

- Il existe une incantation pour rendre Sirius visible et matériel. Mais, pour cela, on a besoin de plusieurs ingrédients dont certains sont très rares. Ca prendra peut-être un peu de temps pour tous les réunir.

Harry hocha la tête. Il était content qu'une telle incantation existe même s'il était un peu déçu qu'ils ne puissent pas la faire maintenant.

- Je te demanderai de rester près de Severus pendant la réunion. Sirius se tiendra entre vous deux. Quand je te ferai signe, tu confirmeras que tu vois Sirius également.

Il acquiesça et suivit son directeur, le professeur Rogue et son parrain jusqu'à la salle à manger. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il constata que presque tous les membres de l'ordre étaient présents. Les Weasley, Fol Œil, Tonks, Hagrid, McGonagall, Shacklebolt et Remus.

Harry s'installa près de son professeur de Potions, juste à côté de Sirius.

- Bien, commença Dumbledore. Si vous êtes réunis ici, c'est pour vous faire part d'une annonce importante.

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Dumbledore jeta un bref regard à Severus, puis Harry, avant de continuer.

Harry avait surtout peur de la réaction de ses amis, plus particulièrement Hermione. Il était prêt à parier qu'elle allait s'énerver en lui disant que ce qu'il avait fait était très dangereux. Ne parlons pas de Mme Weasley.

- Tout le monde, ici présent, se rappelle des sombres évènements du 17 juin dernier. Je pense qu'il est inutile de tout détailler mais, ce soir là, Sirius Black est tombé derrière le voile de l'arche dans la chambre de la mort. Inutile que je détaille tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là. Si, nous sommes réunis ce soir, c'est justement pour parler de Sirius Black.

Remus, qui s'était assombri à l'évocation de la mort de Sirius, serra les poings. Il tenta de rester calme, de ne pas montrer sa colère, mais c'était de plus en plus dur. Avoir un Severus Rogue qui vous fixe du regard, ça n'est pas génial pour se calmer.

- Dix jours après la mort de son parrain, Harry est rentré chez son oncle et sa tante, poursuivit le directeur. Le lendemain, il était au ministère, dans le département des mystères.

Harry baissa immédiatement la tête en voyant tous les regards converger vers lui.

- Ce soir là, Harry a réalisé un sort d'une grande puissance pour ressusciter son parrain.

- QUOI ?! s'écria Molly. Mais…

- Molly, s'il vous plaît !

Elle hocha la tête, son regard fixé sur le survivant. Un regard mi-incrédule, mi-réprobateur. Comme la plupart des membres de l'ordre. Remus avait toujours la tête baissée tandis que Rogue continuait de l'observer.

- Je disais donc… Harry a fait ce sort. Il est parti, croyant que ça n'avait pas marché. Mais il s'est trompé. Sirius est bel et bien ressorti du voile. Sirius Black est vivant.

Personne ne broncha. Ils avaient tous les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Remus avait vivement relevé la tête, les larmes aux yeux, et Tonks le regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Mais… Albus, protesta Maugrey. C'est impossible. On ne peut pas ressusciter un mort !

- La magie noire le peut, le contredit Rogue. Potter a utilisé un sort de magie noire et il l'a parfaitement réussi. C'est moi qui ai annoncé cette nouvelle désastreuse au professeur Dumbledore. Black est en vie, il est à côté de moi en ce moment même. Entre Potter et moi !

Encore une fois, les têtes convergèrent en même temps. Cette fois, tous les regards étaient posés sur l'espace « vide » entre l'adolescent et le professeur.

- _Nouvelle désastreuse… T'y vas un peu fort tu ne trouves pas ?_

- Ca dépend de quel point de vue on se place ! Pour moi c'est une _très_ mauvaise nouvelle !

- Malheureusement, la magie noire a des conséquences, continua Dumbledore sans faire attention aux paroles de Severus. Sirius est bel et bien vivant mais il est invisible et immatériel. Seuls, Harry et Severus peuvent le voir.

Harry confirma d'un signe de tête quand tous les regards furent posés sur lui.

- Severus et moi, nous avons trouvé une formule pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre mais il nous faudra un peu de temps pour trouver les ingrédients rares dont nous avons besoin. Nous tenions à vous mettre au courant le plus vite possible.

Un silence de mort s'abattit dans la salle à manger. Ils semblaient tous sous le choc. Les regards convergeaient entre Rogue, la place vide, Harry, la place vide, Rogue et Dumbledore. Ce fut Maugrey qui brisa le silence.

- Albus, avez-vous une preuve que Black soit vraiment là ?

- J'ai la parole de mon maître des potions et d'Harry, cela me suffit, répondit calmement le directeur.

- Mais…

- A moins qu'ils soient sujets à des hallucinations et qu'ils se mettent à parler dans le vide, ce dont je doute sincèrement, Sirius Black est bel et bien vivant.

- C'est peut-être un esprit malin qui se fait passer pour lui !

- _S'il arrêtait sa parano deux minutes, ça nous ferait des vacances_, marmonna Sirius.

Harry eut un petit rire, s'attirant les regards surpris de toutes les personnes présentes. Il se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. Molly Weasley allait parler quand Remus se leva brusquement et jeta un regard haineux à l'intention de Rogue.

- Belle vengeance Severus ! siffla-t-il. Belle preuve de maturité ! Bravo !

Et, sans attendre de réponse, il quitta la pièce, les poings serrés. Sirius et Harry soupirèrent tandis que Rogue ricana.

- Apparemment, il n'est pas heureux de ta résurrection Black !

- _Tu comprends vraiment que ce que tu veux Rogue !_ répondit Sirius. _Il ne te croit pas abruti ! Il faut le convaincre !_

- Et en quoi ça me concerne ? S'il ne me croit pas, ce n'est pas mon problème !

- _Je te jure que ça devenir ton problème quand je commencerai à te suivre partout ! Et en prime, tu auras même le droit de m'écouter raconter n'importe quoi **constamment** !_

Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais son sourire n'échappa pas à Hermione qui l'observait. Les autres étaient focalisés sur le 'monologue' de Rogue.

- Tu es vraiment un sale…

- _Pas devant les enfants __**Severus**__ ! Ce n'est pas correct voyons !_ railla Sirius.

Le dit Severus frappa son poing sur la table et fusilla Sirius du regard. Il finit par sortir de la pièce très vite suivi par Sirius.

- ARRETE DE ME SUIVRE STUPIDE CABOT ! hurla Rogue du couloir.

Harry n'y tint plus et éclata de rire. Rire qui s'arrêta net quand il avisa tous les regards fixés sur lui. Regards ébahis, réprobateurs ou curieux. Il finit par se lever et alla se réfugier dans le salon. Hermione et Ron le suivirent et Harry soupira tandis qu'Hermione attaqua.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ?! s'écria-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent avec moi Harry ! Ce que tu as fait c'était dangereux et stupide !

- Stupide ?! Faire revenir mon parrain c'était stupide ?!

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Tu imagines les conséquences de ton acte ?

- J'ai pu les constater oui ! Il est invisible et immatériel mais ça va s'arranger ! En tout cas, il est vivant !

- Mais…

- Hermione. Je suis conscient que c'était dangereux mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais ! Il est ma famille ! Je sais que ce que j'ai fait c'est égoïste mais je n'avais pas le choix Hermione. Je n'attends pas que tu sois d'accord mais que tu comprennes mon point de vue.

- Je comprends Harry. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que toi aussi tu comprennes qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec la magie noire.

- Il n'a pas joué avec Mione, protesta Ron. D'accord, son utilisation est interdite mais cette fois c'était pour la bonne cause !

Hermione finit par soupirer et abandonna l'idée de leur faire comprendre. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils à l'instar de ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Et alors ? Rogue et Dumbledore t'ont dit c'était quoi cette formule ? s'enquit soudain Hermione.

- Non, répondit Harry. Ils m'ont juste dit qu'il faudrait un peu de temps pour trouver les ingrédients. Je n'en sais pas plus.

Pour clore la conversation, Harry proposa une partie d'échec à Ron, qui s'empressa d'accepter. Hermione soupira et prit un livre pour passer le temps.

* * *

_**A Poudlard,**_

Severus venait de transplaner, il allait se terrer dans ses cachots, en espérant que Black ne le suive pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois bien à l'abri, dans son appartement, qu'il poussa un long soupir. Il alla se servir un verre de cognac -il en avait bien besoin- avant de se diriger vers son salon.

- _Je t'avoue que je suis un peu surpris_, déclara Sirius, debout en plein milieu du salon.

Rogue faillit en lâcher son verre. Il grogna et lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier.

- _Je m'attendais à un endroit sombre et humide comme les cachots, mais pas à… ça !_ continua Sirius, pas impressionné du tout par son regard. _C'est plutôt lumineux pour quelqu'un comme toi ! _

- Dégage d'ici Black ! tonna Severus.

- _Pas question. Le seul moyen de te débarrasser de moi c'est que tu ailles parler à Remus !_

- Il ne me croira pas abruti ! Ton loup-garou de petit-ami est trop méfiant ! Peu importe ce que je lui dirai, il ne me croira pas ! Tu ferais mieux de demander à Potter ! Je n'ai aucune envie de me fatiguer à essayer de convaincre Lupin ! Et puis j'ai ces foutus ingrédients à trouver !

- _C'est vrai_, nota Sirius. _Je te laisse à tes recherches alors ! Je vais aller demander à Harry !_

- C'est ça ! Bon vent, marmonna Rogue en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil.

Sirius haussa un sourcil amusé et s'avança vers la porte. Il la traversa sans problème, et Severus remercia Merlin.

- _J'ai oublié de te dire un truc_, déclara Sirius en passant sa tête à travers la porte.

- QUOI ?? explosa Rogue.

- _Je reviendrai_, promit-il avec un sourire amusé.

Quand il fut réellement parti, Severus but une gorgée de son verre.

_« Il finira par me tuer »_ songea-t-il, las.

* * *

Ce que Sirius ne savait pas, c'était que pendant qu'il retournait au square Grimmaurd, Remus était en chemin pour Poudlard. 

Furieux contre la puérilité de Severus, Remus avait réfléchi. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner un peu de tout ça. C'était à ce moment là, qu'il s'était rappelé que Dumbledore lui avait proposé une mission en Roumanie avant la mort de Sirius. Il avait refusé, car il n'avait pas voulu laisser Sirius tout seul encore une fois.

Maintenant, il pouvait y aller. Il n'avait rien qui le retenait. Bien sur, il y avait Harry. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un loup garou pouvait apporter à un adolescent ? Rien. Harry avait ses amis et la famille Weasley pour l'aider.

Il s'apprêtait à donner le mot de passe quand la gargouille se déplaça. Remus fut surpris de voir descendre Tonks. Gêné, il baissa le regard. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui maintenant qu'elle savait qu'en plus d'être loup-garou, il était gay ? Lui en voulait-elle ?

- Tu viens voir Dumbledore ? s'enquit-elle doucement.

Remus hocha la tête, en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre.

- Lupin regarde-moi !

Surpris, Remus releva la tête. Tonks avait ses mains posées sur ses hanches et arborait une mine réprobatrice.

- Je n'ai rien dit concernant ta lycanthropie, pourquoi voudrais-tu que ton homosexualité me pose problème ?

- Tonks je…

- Remus, depuis que je suis toute petite, je me suis imaginée que tu étais mon grand amour. Le retour à la réalité à été tardif et brutal mais au moins, maintenant je suis fixée.

- Je suis désolé…

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai tout fait pour occulter certains souvenirs !

- Des souvenirs ?

- Quand je t'ai connu, Sirius et toi, vous vous teniez par la main, des trucs dans le genre. Etant gamine, je ne comprenais pas ce que ça signifiait mais maintenant c'est clair. Alors c'est à moi d'être désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû t'embrasser ! Et encore moins prendre son apparence. J'avais besoin d'une confirmation, tu comprends ? Enfin bref, je suis sincèrement désolée Remus.

Remus secoua la tête pour lui signifier que c'était oublié. Il lui adressa un faible sourire qu'elle lui rendit.

- Bon, ben à plus tard, fit-elle doucement.

Remus hocha la tête et la regarda partir, le cœur serré par la culpabilité. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait, c'était de faire souffrir quelqu'un. Et là, c'était Nymphadora Tonks. Elle souffrait par sa faute.

Il soupira avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ses pensées sombres. Il prononça le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et attendit.

Il entra après qu'il ait entendu la réponse du directeur.

- Remus, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Remus s'avança et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbledore.

- Je me suis rappelé d'une de nos conversations avant… enfin avant. La mission en Roumanie. Quand vous me l'avez proposé, j'ai refusé parce que…

- Pour Sirius, termina Dumbledore.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête, la gorge nouée. Même s'il avait accepté sa mort, il avait encore du mal à en parler.

- Enfin bref, j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner un peu et j'ai pensé que je pourrais y aller, si ça tiens toujours bien sur.

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai donné la mission à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oh, fit-il déçu.

- Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis Remus ?

- Vous savez pourquoi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de participer à cette mascarade. Je ne conteste pas vos choix professeur. Mais, jamais je ne cautionnerai les envies de vengeance de Rogue.

- Remus…

- Non ! s'énerva-t-il. Ecoutez, reprit-il plus calmement, c'est déjà suffisamment dur comme ça. Ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter. Je n'ai pas envie de me donner de faux espoirs.

- C'est tout à ton honneur Remus. Mais réfléchis, en vue de l'aversion qu'éprouvent Sirius et Severus l'un envers l'autre, pense-tu que Severus tenterait de faire croire que Sirius est en vie ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas logique mais ce n'est pas possible professeur. Même si je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que ce soit vrai, on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts !

- Et pourtant Harry l'a fait.

- Il croit l'avoir fait !

- Remus…

- Bon, je vais y aller, fit-il en se levant. Je pense que je vais m'en aller pendant quelques jours. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Réfléchis bien Remus.

- Je ne fais que ça ! s'énerva-t-il. Ca fait des jours et des jours que j'y pense. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revis cette soirée, comme un cauchemar sans fin. J'ai donc besoin de m'isoler pour aller mieux.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis, Dumbledore hocha simplement la tête et regarda Remus sortir de son bureau.

* * *

Une fois arrivé au square Grimmaurd, Sirius passa devant le portrait de sa mère sans s'arrêter alors qu'elle s'époumonait en silence. 

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le salon, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Tonks entra. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine, pour parler avec Molly Weasley. Sirius la suivit.

- Alors, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as été voir le professeur Dumbledore ? s'enquit Molly dès qu'elle la vit.

- Il avait une mission à me proposer. J'ai accepté. Je pars ce soir pour la Roumanie.

- En Roumanie ? Mais enfin Tonks, pourquoi si loin ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner quelques temps. Et puis, j'en profite pour me rendre utile. La mission en Roumanie tombe au moment idéal. Je vais devoir prendre contact avec ton fils, Charlie.

- Tu verras, il est adorable.

- Je sais Molly. J'étais à Poudlard en même temps que lui.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'oublie tout le temps. Au moins tu ne seras pas tout à fait dépaysée.

Tonks hocha la tête en souriant doucement. Sirius, décidant qu'il en avait entendu assez, sortit de la cuisine.

Il entra dans le salon, faisant sursauter Harry. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent bizarrement mais ne dirent rien.

- _Harry j'ai besoin de toi_, fit Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- Hein ? s'étonna Ron.

Harry leur fit comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- Oh ! fit Hermione. Sirius est ici ?

Harry hocha la tête et tourna à nouveau la tête vers son parrain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- _Il faut que tu ailles parler avec Remus ! S'il te plaît. Il ne croira jamais Rogue mais toi, ya des chances !_

- Tu crois ?

- _Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer._

- Ok.

Harry se leva et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Je vais voir Remus. Je reviens après.

Il suivi Sirius en dehors du salon et monta directement à l'étage. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Remus et attendit. Il recommença quelques minutes plus tard mais dut se rendre à l'évidence que soit Remus n'était pas là, soit il ne voulait pas répondre.

Sirius passa la porte et revint quelques secondes plus tard.

- _Il n'est pas là_, fit-il, abattu.

Déçu, il planta son poing dans le mur. Mais, comme c'était à prévoir, son poing traversa le mur et bascula. N'ayant pas visé, Sirius n'avait pas fait attention au tableau. Et alors qu'une personne normale aurait cassé le tableau, Sirius entra littéralement à l'intérieur.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pousser une exclamation de surprise en voyant son parrain _dans_ le tableau, à côté d'une vieille dame.

- Par Merlin ! Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous jeune homme ? s'indigna la vieille dame.

- _Je suis dés… Attendez une minute. Vous me voyez ?_

- Bien sur que je vous vois. Je suis peut-être âgée mais pas aveugle !

Sirius tourna son regard vers son filleul.

- Je vais appeler Ron et Hermione pour en avoir le cœur net, fit-il avant de dévaler les escaliers.

- _Oh fait, c'est quoi votre nom ?_

- Je m'appelle Isla Black !

- _Vous n'êtes pas sur l'arbre généalogique_, fit-il remarquer.

- J'en ai été bannie jeune homme. Tout comme vous !

- _Vous savez qui je suis ?_ s'étonna-t-il.

- Bien sur. Après plus de 110 ans clouée sur ce mur, je connais tous les Blacks.

- _Et pourquoi vous avez été déshéritée ?_

- Je me suis mariée à un moldu. Les plus belles années de ma vie, soupira-t-elle avec nostalgie. J'ai eu le temps de mettre mon tableau avant d'être priée de quitter la maison.

Sirius lui sourit gentiment. Harry revint à ce moment là, accompagné de Ron et Hermione.

- Oh Merlin, s'écria Ron. Sirius !

- Vous le voyez ? s'excita Harry.

- Oui, confirma Hermione. Bonjour Sirius.

- _Bonjour vous deux ! Harry…_

- Il n'y aura pas de problème pour confirmer ta résurrection à Remus maintenant ! Mais, en attendant qu'il revienne, on va prévenir les autres en bas !

Sirius hocha la tête et se tourna vers Isla tandis que Ron et Harry descendaient pour trouver du monde.

- _Me permettez-vous de rester quelques temps avec vous ?_ demanda Sirius. _Juste le temps de prouver à certaines personnes que je suis bel et bien vivant !_

- Bien sur voyons. Entre Black déshérité, il faut bien se serrer les coudes, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver, arriva. Hermione, piquée par la curiosité, se mit à poser des tonnes de questions à Sirius sur le voile. Elle enchaîna ensuite sur la vie d'Isla Black. Cette dernière ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à toutes ses questions. Après tout, cela faisait tellement longtemps que plus personne ne prenait la peine de lui parler.

* * *

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

_Et voila, après une semaine de retard selon mes promesses du chapitre précédents, voila le chapitre 9 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu au moins ?_

_Le chapitre 10 n'est pas encore terminé mais je peux déjà vous dire que Remus y sera obligé de regarder les choses en face _

_Gros bisous tout le monde !_

_Zazo++_

* * *

_Mis en ligne le vendredi 10 août 2007._


	10. Chapter 10

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Remerciements à : **

**Lily-x-Lily****Mlle Potter****Sorn The Lucifer's Angel****Loulou2a****Katiel-sama****Corentenig****Mahis****Malilite****Miss JaD****Abelforth Dumbledore**** et ****Marauder's Mad**

* * *

Toutes les paroles de Sirius seront désormais en italique

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 10** ¤

* * *

A peine entré dans la cuisine, Ron se précipita sur sa mère.

- Maman ! Il faut que tu viennes voir ça ! s'écria-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ronald ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Quelque chose de génial ! Venez tous, fit-il à l'encontre de toutes les personnes qui venaient d'arriver, alertés par les cris.

Harry arborait également un énorme sourire. Ils montèrent les escaliers, suivis par tous les membres, inquiets ou curieux de savoir quelle était cette chose géniale.

Quand ils furent tous arrivés dans le couloir, Hermione se décala et tous purent voir Sirius Black _dans_ un tableau, avec une vieille dame qui paraissait ravie de voir autant de monde devant _son_ tableau.

- Bonjour tout le monde, minauda-t-elle en papillonnant des cils.

- Merlin tout puissant ! s'exclama Molly.

- Black ?! s'écria Maugrey.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel devant leurs mines ahuries.

- _Alors maintenant que vous avez la preuve que je suis bien là, ne prenez plus mon filleul pour un fou ok ?_

- Mais… Comment… Ce n'est pas possible… bafouilla Arthur.

Personne ne lui répondit. Sirius lui-même lui apportait la preuve flagrante du contraire. Chacun leur tour, ils se mirent à lui poser des questions.

- Ridicule ! tonna Maugrey. Il faut lui poser des questions dont lui seul connaisse la réponse pour savoir si c'est bien lui.

- _Et vous pourriez arrêter votre parano aussi !_ répliqua Sirius.

- Et vous pouvez aller de tableau en tableau ? s'enquit Fred.

- _Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas tenté._

- Vous nous tiendrez au courant ? supplia George.

- Ce n'est pas le moment tous les deux ! s'énerva Molly.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'enquit soudain Remus.

- Remus ! s'écria Harry. Viens voir !

- Harry je sais ce que tu vas me dire et je peux comprendre que tu veuilles y croire mais ce n'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? demanda Sirius.

Remus se figea net en reconnaissant _sa_ voix. Il regarda parmi toutes les personnes présentes et remarqua Tonks. Elle avait toujours son apparence donc ce ne pouvait pas être elle.

- Remus, supplia Harry. Approche-toi ! Et si après ça, tu n'y crois toujours pas, je me tairais !

Soupirant, Remus finit par s'approcher. Il s'arrêta face à Harry.

- Regarde le tableau, lui demanda Harry.

- Harry, c'est le tableau d'Isla Black qu'est-ce que tu veux que…

Son cœur manqua un battement quand, alors qu'il se tournait vers le tableau, il vit Isla mais également _lui_.

Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le fixant. Puis, il se rendit compte de tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il prit une grande inspiration pour s'empêcher de craquer.

- Il faut lui poser une question dont lui seul connaisse la réponse, répéta Maugrey.

Remus sursauta et constata, encore une fois, que tous le regardait. Ils semblaient attendre qu'il pose une question.

Agacé, il s'abstint de parler et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. A peine entré, il s'allongea sur son lit et prit un bouquin. Il n'était pas question qu'il rentre dans son jeu. Il ne savait pas comment Rogue avait fait, mais il savait que c'était lui qui avait manigancé tout ça !

Le contraire était impossible. Il était impossible de ressusciter les morts, peu importe ce qu'en pensait Harry, c'était contre nature.

Il pestait intérieurement contre le maître des potions, quand sa voix le fit sursauter.

- _T'en as pas marre de faire ça ?_

Remus releva la tête pour l'apercevoir dans le tableau en face de son lit. Il ne répondit pas et se replongea dans son livre, bien déterminé à l'ignorer. Il arriverait bien un moment où le faux Sirius se lasserait.

- _C'est vrai quoi ! C'est déjà la deuxième fois que tu t'enfuis ! Merde Moony ! Je suis là ! Je suis vivant !_

Toujours pas de réponse. Remus ne montrait aucun signe comme quoi il écoutait.

- _Tu pourrais au moins me regarder quand je te parle !_ s'énerva Sirius.

Il le regardait, en train de lire comme si de rien n'était, et ça commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Que devait-il faire pour qu'il l'écoute ?

- _Je te préviens Remus, je continuerai de parler et de te suivre par tableau jusqu'à ce que tu me regarde !_

Toujours aucun signe de Remus.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse hein ? Tu veux des preuves ? Très bien… on a commencé à sortir ensemble en 7__ème__ année. Enfin, c'était plus une relation basée sur le sexe mais après, ça a changé. J'ai été jaloux de ton ex et j'ai enfin compris que je t'aimais. Bien sur, on ne me changera pas, j'ai eu peur et je t'ai quitté. Si tu es d'accord, je vais éviter de parler de ce qu'il s'est passé entre la séparation et la réconciliation. _

Raconter sa vie avec Remus, il pouvait le faire. Mais, parler de ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'ex de Remus, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

- _Tu ne réponds pas donc tu es d'accord, _continua Sirius. _Bon, ensuite, on a continué de sortir ensemble. Tu étais tous les soirs chez moi, le plus simple aurait été que tu viennes t'installer mais tu ne voulais pas. Alors on a acheté une maison mais quelques semaines après… j'étais à Azkaban et tu te retrouvais tout seul._

Sirius regarda attentivement Remus et attendit une quelconque réaction. Mais il ne fit aucun signe démontrant qu'il avait ne serait-ce qu'écouter son monologue.

- _Passons aux noms maintenant. Ta petite amie, enfin ta fausse petite amie, en septième année s'appelait Sarah Drake. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Et ton ex. Ce mec… Jeff Thompson. Je me rappelle encore de son nom à cet enfoiré,_ grogna-t-il. _Bref, je n'épiloguerai pas sur ce mec. Tu as des questions ?_

Remus ne répondit toujours pas. Il posa son livre et alla dans la salle de bain. N'ayant pas de tableau dans cette pièce, il y serait tranquille. Mais c'était sans compter le faux Sirius.

- _Tu peux t'enfermer autant de temps que tu veux mais je te préviens que je ne m'arrêterais pas de parler ! Tu vas m'écouter de gré ou de force Moony !_

Remus devait bien avouer que le faux Sirius agissait exactement comme le vrai. Têtu et acharné. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester de marbre face à ses paroles. Comment Rogue aurait pu savoir tout ça ? Le faux Sirius avait raconté toute leur vie ensemble. Comment avait-il fait ?

Il se changea, se préparant à aller se coucher, tandis que le faux Sirius continuait de parler. Il criait, hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'espoir de le faire réagir. Remus ne voulait pas lui parler, il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Il n'était pas masochiste non plus. Il en avait marre de souffrir, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était oublier.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et se prépara à se mettre au lit.

- _Tu sais, si tu n'es pas content de me voir, tu n'as qu'à me le dire,_ finit par soupirer Sirius.

Remus eut un petit sursaut de surprise. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer et continua de retirer les affaires qui trainaient sur son lit.

- _Je pense que je vais y aller. Je vais aller la chercher, elle saura sûrement te rendre heureux. Après tout, c'est normal que tu refasses ta vie. Elle est jeune et elle est folle de toi ! _

- De quoi tu parles ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus.

- _De ma cousine. Tonks ! Je vous ai vus. Mais c'est pas grave,_ rajouta-t-il devant la mine horrifiée de son ex-amant. _Je n'ai rien à dire._

- Non ! s'écria Remus, le faisant sursauter. Tu ne comprends pas. Elle m'a embrassé mais ça ne signifiait rien pour moi. Elle n'était pas au courant pour… nous deux. On s'est expliqué et… enfin bref, je ne suis pas avec Tonks.

Sirius ne répondit pas. Après ce qu'il avait vu, il avait du mal à croire le contraire.

- Mais de toute façon, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrai la peine de me justifier auprès d'un imposteur !

- _Je ne suis pas un imposteur !_ s'énerva Sirius. _Bordel tu pourrais arrêter d'être si méfiant pour une fois dans ta vie ? Je suis là ! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?_

- Ce n'est pas possible ! cria Remus.

- _Pourquoi tu refuses d'y croire ?_

- Et toi pourquoi tu as foncé là-bas ?

- _Quoi ?_ s'étonna Sirius.

- Si c'est vraiment toi là dedans, tu devrais être capable de me dire pourquoi tu as couru au ministère alors que tu ne devais pas sortir d'ici ?

- _Harry était en danger !_

- Et on l'aurait sauvé ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de venir ! Regarde ce que ça t'a apporté ? Il est encore plus déprimé qu'avant !

- _Je…_

- C'est marrant quand on y pense, ironisa Remus avec colère. La veille, tu viens me voir pour me parler de ta future mort et le lendemain, pouf, tu es mort ! Tu avais tout prévu c'est ça ?

- _Tu délires ! Tu crois quoi ? Que j'ai fait exprès de tomber derrière ce fichu voile ? Je donnerai tout pour être visible et matériel. Depuis que je suis revenu, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : te prendre dans mes bras !_

Le silence retomba. Remus s'assit sur son lit, face au tableau. Il tremblait de colère contenue.

- _Mais je ne pouvais pas,_ continua Sirius. _Je te voyais déprimer et je ne pouvais rien faire._

- Tu aurais préféré quoi ? Que je saute de joie ? cracha-t-il amèrement.

- _Pas à ce point là non, mais j'ai jamais aimé te voir dans cet état._

- Je pourrais dire pareil !

- _Moi c'était différent._

- C'est toujours différent avec toi. Tu t'attendais à quoi Sirius ? s'énerva-t-il. Je t'ai vu tomber ! Je n'allais tout de même pas dire que je m'en fichais alors que j'avais l'impression d'être mort en même temps que toi !

Sirius ne répondit pas. Les yeux écarquillés, il ne pouvait que regarder Remus. Son Remus. Celui-ci enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- _Je suis désolé,_ murmura Sirius. _J'ai été imprudent ce soir là, je le sais mais…_

- Je n'en peux plus, murmura Remus. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je refuse d'y croire ? Parce que ça fait trop mal ! Si jamais j'ai raison et que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague de Rogue, la chute n'en sera que plus dure !

- _Je ne sais plus quoi dire pour te prouver que je suis bien là Moony. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse !_

- Rien… Je suis désolé Siri… Je n'aurais jamais du te crier dessus.

- _Ne t'en fait pas pour ça,_ le rassura Sirius. _Je l'ai mérité._

- J'n'arrive pas à y croire. Tu es vraiment là…

- _Tu y crois maintenant ?_

- Pourquoi seulement Rogue et Harry ?

- _Harry a utilisé son sang et celui de Rogue pour l'incantation. Le sang ami et ennemi._

Remus hocha la tête.

- _Il n'y a vraiment rien entre Tonks et toi ?_

- Rien du tout, assura Remus en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne t'ai pas oublié en douze ans alors que je te pensais coupable, ce n'est pas en 10 jours que je vais faire une croix sur toi.

Sirius était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand, des coups frappés à la porte les firent sursauter. La porte s'ouvrit sur Tonks, qui semblait assez gênée d'être là. Elle referma la porte doucement et inspira longuement, pour se donner du courage.

- Voila, euh… je venais te dire au revoir, dit-elle doucement, en regardant Remus.

- Au revoir ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu vas où ?

- En Roumanie. Une mission pour l'ordre.

- Alors c'est à toi qu'il l'a finalement donné… Je l'avais refusé.

- Je sais, il me l'a dit. Alors, à bientôt Remus et prends soin de toi.

- Fais bien attention surtout.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis une grande fille, fit-elle en souriant gentiment.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, elle sortit de la chambre. Remus se retourna face au tableau mais constata bien vite que Sirius n'y était plus.

Il alla s'allonger sur son lit, l'esprit chamboulé. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. D'un côté, Sirius paraissait trop réel pour être faux, mais de l'autre, il avait peur de se faire une fausse joie.

Il finit par s'endormir, en priant pour que ce soit réel et non un rêve.

* * *

**Trois semaines plus tard,**

Après deux jours et plusieurs conversations avec Sirius, Remus s'était enfin rendu compte que tout ceci était bel et bien réel. Alors, il avait décidé de se rallier à Dumbledore et Rogue pour trouver les ingrédients.

Tandis que Rogue était parti au fin fond de l'Angleterre pour trouver de l'Asphodèle et de la Dictane, Remus était allé dans la forêt interdite pour trouver du Houx et de l'If. Malheureusement, il en était ressorti avec plusieurs blessures. Les ingrédients se trouvant du côté des centaures, Remus avait eu du mal à trouver et prendre les plantes. L'infirmière l'avait aussitôt pris en charge.

Ils ne purent récupérer le dernier ingrédient qu'une semaine plus tard, lors de la pleine lune. Remus avait pris la potion préparée par Rogue pendant que celui-ci était parti récupérer la Sysimbe. **(1)**

Et maintenant, presque trois semaines après que tous le monde fut au courant pour Sirius, ils étaient tous dans le salon.

Rogue, Harry et Sirius se tenaient en cercle, assis en plein milieu du salon, tandis que Remus se tenait en retrait, appuyé contre le mur, à l'instar de -presque- tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix.

Rogue commença alors l'incantation. C'était la même que celle d'Harry avec quelques modifications. Lui et Harry la répétèrent à tour de rôle tout en versant la potion et leur sang.

Une lumière apparut et entoura immédiatement Sirius. Les respirations se coupèrent, espérant que ça marcherait. Quand la lumière disparut, Sirius leva les yeux et, vu le tressautement de Remus et des autres membres, il put constater qu'il était bel et bien visible.

Histoire de vérifier s'il était également matériel, Rogue lui lança le premier coussin à portée de main. Sirius faillit hurler de frustration quand le dit-coussin le traversa et s'échoua de l'autre côté de la pièce. Harry tendit sa main et soupira quand celle-ci passa de l'autre côté de son corps.

Rogue grogna et vérifia sa potion. Elle était parfaite, comme il s'y attendait. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre ses cachots. Il devait encore travailler dessus pour être définitivement débarrassé de cette sangsue.

Sirius finit par se lever, déçu et frustré. La première chose qu'il s'était promis de faire une fois redevenu normal, c'était de serrer très fort Remus dans ses bras.

Et là, il ne pouvait toujours pas. Il leva les yeux sur lui et constata que lui aussi semblait déçu. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce, en même temps que les membres de l'ordre. Ne restait plus que les adolescents et Sirius.

Celui-ci finit par sortir également et alla directement dans la chambre du loup garou. En le voyant assis au rebord de la fenêtre, il alla à ses côtés.

- Rem ? **(2)**

Celui-ci sursauta et tourna vers lui. Les yeux voilés, il le regardait sans rien dire. Il finit par reporter son regard sur la fenêtre.

- Au moins, je n'ai plus besoin d'aller dans les tableaux pour te parler. Et puis, ce n'est pas définitif. Connaissant Rogue, il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire tant que je serais dans cet état. S'il abandonne, je lui ai promis de l'harceler jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Remus eut un demi-sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Sirius se rapprocha jusqu'à être presque collé à lui. S'il avançait encore, il le traverserait.

- Dis quelque chose Remus !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? soupira-t-il en le regardant. J'aurais préféré pouvoir te toucher !

- Moi aussi. Mais bientôt tu pourras le faire. Tu me mettras une baffe et ensuite je pourrais te prendre dans mes bras !

- Te mettre une baffe ?

- Oh je t'en prie Moony. Je te connais par cœur. La première chose que tu aurais faite, si ça avait marché, c'est de me gronder pour être sorti d'ici. C'était comme ça que tu me « punissais » !

- Il me semble que j'avais une autre méthode, largement plus efficace, sourit Remus.

- Tu ne tiendrais même pas une heure ! Ose prétendre que quand je serais tactile, tu t'empêcheras de me toucher et de m'embrasser !

Pour toute réponse, Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure et reporta, une fois de plus, son regard vers dehors.

- Des fois je me demande si, un jour, on réussira, dit soudainement Remus.

- Réussir quoi ?

- A être heureux.

- Rem…

- On a commencé à sortir ensemble, enfin une relation basée sur le sexe comme tu l'as dit. J'étais tellement heureux de passer ces moments avec toi que je me fichais du reste. Mais tu m'as quitté. On s'est remis ensemble, et il a fallu que Peter gâche tout. Après deux ans de cavale, on a passé une nuit ensemble et… pouf ! Tu es mort ! Alors parfois, je me dis qu'en plus de ma lycanthropie, je dois être maudit. Il existe peut-être une malédiction qui dit qu'aucun loup garou ne peut être heureux en amour.

- C'est ridicule ! On a été heureux Moony. D'accord, j'ai tout gâché la première fois, après c'était Pettigrow, et puis, encore moi et ma stupidité. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on est maudit ! Tu verras, quand je serai de nouveau dans mon état normal, on sera heureux à nouveau. Le premier ou la première qui tente de tout gâcher, je te jure sur ce que tu veux que je le ou la mords !

- Tu penses à qui ? s'enquit Remus en souriant, amusé par la fin de sa phrase.

- Personne en particulier, mentit-il. Peu importe après tout. Qui que ce soit, je le tue !

- Même Harry ?

- Pourquoi Harry voudrait gâcher notre relation ?

- Ca peut être involontaire !

- Sauf Harry alors, après une bonne explication. Et même involontairement, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait faire. Bref, je ne laisserai plus personne s'interposer !

- Tu parles de Jeff c'est ça ?

- Ne me parle pas de ce mec ! grogna Sirius.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu sois encore jaloux, presque vingt ans après !

- Je ne suis pas jaloux !

- Bien sur que non, pouffa Remus.

- Bref, soupira Sirius, agacé. Comment ça va se passer maintenant, pour moi ?

- Je suppose qu'on va devoir se remettre à la recherche des ingrédients. Ils ne sont pas très faciles à trouver et prendre. J'irai chercher du Houx et de l'If.

- C'est pas dans la forêt interdite ça ?

- Ouais… je connais la forêt quasiment par cœur, donc j'irai.

- Mais tu risques d'être blessé !

- Je l'ai été mais…

- QUOI ?!

- Calme-toi ! Mrs Pomfresh m'a soigné immédiatement !

- Et c'est moi l'inconscient après ! s'énerva Sirius. Et si tu avais été trop blessé pour revenir ? Et si tu t'étais évanoui dans la forêt ? Elle aurait fait comment pour te soigner ?

- _Si_ Adam avait été homosexuel, personne ne serait là pour le dire !

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber, sourit Remus. Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius. J'avais juste des égratignures ! Et puis, j'ai ma baguette, je peux envoyer un signe de détresse en deux secondes. Et puis, toute façon, j'ai décidé que j'irai alors n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis ! Il est hors de question que je reste là, à rien faire, alors que je peux aider à te rendre ton état normal !

Sirius ne répondit pas et fit plusieurs fois le tour de la chambre, en pestant contre cet imbécile de loup.

- Fais ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais ! C'est ça ton idée ? Non mais c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !

- Tu peux grogner tout ce que tu veux, ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Bref, pour en revenir au sujet d'avant. La malédiction…

- Rem…

- Laisse-moi finir. Quand tu seras de nouveau tactile, je te mettrai une baffe, te serrerai dans mes bras et je t'enchaînerai au lit. Je ferai tout ce que je pourrai pour t'empêcher de sortir de cette maison ! C'est bien clair ?

- Ca serait bien si tu t'enchaînais avec moi… sur le lit, fit Sirius, toute colère envolée.

- Sirius, je suis très sérieux, gronda Remus.

Sirius déglutit, acquiesçant vivement pour ne pas le contrarier.

- Mais c'est une idée intéressante, continua-t-il. J'y songerai !

Sirius ne répondit pas, mais un large sourire niais apparut sur son visage à l'idée que Remus le fasse.

* * *

**(1)** Ingrédient : Asphodèle / Dictane / Houx / If (dans forêt interdite) et de la Sysimbe (doit être cueilli à la pleine lune). Informations trouvées sur l'encyclopédie HP. J'ai pris les ingrédients au pif, et aussi parce que certaines se rapprochaient de la mort.

**(2)** A partir d'ici, les paroles de Sirius ne seront plus en italique car il n'est plus invisible.

* * *

¤ _**A Suivre…**_ ¤

* * *

_Coucou tout le monde ! J'ai fini ce chapitre le dimanche 19 août ! Je sais, je sais, j'aurais pu le mettre tout de suite, mais à ce moment là, je n'ai pas pu. En plus, le chapitre 11 n'était même pas entamé. Donc j'ai attendu un peu, histoire de m'avancer un peu._

_Mais, je suis quand même fière de moi, car, j'ai mis une semaine et deux jours pour finir ce chapitre ci. Mais, je peux vous promettre que le chapitre 11 viendra très rapidement. Il manque quelques petites précisions mais il est prêt. _

_Bon, sinon, côté autres fics. J'ai presque fini une mini fic (en 3-4 chapitres) dédicacée à Miss JaD et Tayplayrock. J'ai le titre mais pas le résumé donc je ne mets rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise lol Je vous dirai juste que Remus y est très timide mais en même temps très coquin. En bref, un Remus étrange et un Sirius vraiment paumé._

_Ensuite, j'ai relu la liste des défis que m'avait trouvé Miss JaD (dont celui pour It Doesn't Mean Anything) et j'en ai commencé un autre. Très très très… bref TRES HOT !_

_Le défi : (n°5) __Remus est réservé au lit. Sirius veut le décoincer !_

_Rating triple X lol J'ai deux chapitres pour le moment, j'ai préparé un plan par chapitre ((6-7 chap. pas plus) et grâce à Tayplayrock, j'ai d'autres idées !_

_J'espère que ces projets vous plairont, en attendant, je veux terminer Alone avant ! _

_J'en profite pour donner l'adresse de mon LJ, où se trouvent mes drabbles et toutes les informations concernant mes fics, etc… C'est par ici : _

_**http(:)(//)zazolys(.)livejournal(.)com/**_

_(enlevez les parenthèses)_

_Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 11 d'Alone._

_Gros bisous tout le monde._

_Zazo++_

_

* * *

_

_Mis en ligne le dimanche 2 septembre 2007._


	11. Chapter 11

**Alone**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Remerciements à : **

**Mahis, Marauder's Mad, Malilite, Lily-x-Lily, Mlle Potter, Sorn The Lucifer's Angel, Corentenig, Loulou2a, Tchingtchong**** et ****Abelforth Dumbledore**

* * *

¤ **Chapitre 11** ¤

* * *

_**Dix jours plus tard, **_

La pleine lune avait eu lieu il y a quelques jours. Tandis que Remus s'était transformé dans la cabane hurlante, Rogue avait été dans la forêt interdite pour trouver la Sysimbe. Puis, il était parti très loin pour l'Asphodèle et la Dictane.

Deux jours plus tard, Remus était debout et fin prêt pour aller dans la forêt interdite. Il se tenait devant, anxieux, mais l'air déterminé. Quand il se décida à avancer, une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

- Remus !

Celui-ci se retourna et put voir Hagrid s'approcher, les bras en l'air.

- Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je vous accompagne. La forêt est dangereuse, surtout là où vous allez !

- J'y suis déjà allé Hagrid, protesta Remus.

- Et vous êtes revenu blessé ! Je suis là, juste au cas où !

- Au cas où je serais trop blessé pour revenir hein ? railla le châtain. Allez, avouez que Sirius est venu vous voir.

Remus nota avec amusement que le demi-géant rougissait comme un gamin prit en faute.

- Il n'est pas croyable celui-là, soupira-t-il. C'est moi qui devrais lui coller des gardes du corps, pas le contraire !

- Il s'inquiète pour vous.

- Je sais me défendre. Mais bon, pas la peine d'épiloguer. En route !

Hagrid le dépassa et entra le premier dans la forêt. Remus songea qu'il avait vraiment l'attitude d'un garde du corps.

_« Sirius a du être très convaincant » _

Ils avancèrent doucement, tandis qu'Hagrid guettait le moindre bruit suspect. Il finit par brandir son parapluie rose quand quelque chose sortit des buissons.

- Hagrid, baissez votre parapluie. Ce n'est qu'un écureuil !

- Oh ! Euh… désolé… on n'est jamais trop prudent !

Le petit écureuil s'approcha doucement mais, quand il vit Remus, il se recula et s'enfuit très vite.

- Vous voyez ? Les animaux de cette forêt -à part les centaures- me craignent, alors pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour le moment.

Hagrid hocha la tête et continua son chemin, sans rien dire. Remus avait aperçu une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, mais ne s'attarda pas dessus.

Ils étaient presque arrivés, quand un groupe de centaures sortirent de leurs cachettes et leur barrèrent le chemin.

- Bane ! Ronan ! salua Hagrid.

- Les humains ne sont pas admis ici, tonna Bane. Surtout les demi-humains tels que lui, rajouta-t-il en démontrant Remus.

- Nous ne voulons pas vous importuner, s'expliqua Remus. Nous avons juste besoin de quelques plantes pour une potion très importante.

- Il me semble pourtant vous avoir prévenu il y a une dizaine de jours ! On vous a laissé vivre à la condition que vous ne remettiez plus les pieds ici ! Souhaitez-vous mourir ?

- Personne ne va mourir, intervint Ronan. Bane, Magorian nous a dit de ne pas les tuer !

- On ne peut pas les laisser impuni pour leur acte ! Ils n'ont pas à venir ici comme bon leur semble !

- Ecoutez, nous on veut juste ces plantes, après on s'en ira, fit Hagrid.

- Vous n'entrerez pas ici !

- Moi je le ferai, s'exclama soudain une voix, derrière Remus et Hagrid.

Quand ils se retournèrent, ils purent voir Firenze. Il avança fièrement vers ses congénères.

- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de m'empêcher de passer Bane, fit-il.

- Tu as été banni d'ici en t'alliant avec ces humains !

- Ces humains nous permettent de rester dans cette forêt qui appartient à Poudlard. Jolie façon de les remercier.

- Les remercier ? Pourquoi faire ? Ils n'ont pas le choix !

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça Bane. Albus Dumbledore pourrait vous exiler en un simple coup de baguette. Il ne le fait pas, parce qu'il nous respecte, nous les centaures. Alors, écarte toi et laisse-moi aller prendre les plantes dont ils ont besoin.

A peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas, qu'une dizaine de centaures apparurent et l'entourèrent. Il continua d'avancer ce qui enragea Bane. Il lui fonça dessus. Ce fut le signal pour les autres qui foncèrent à leur tour sur les deux autres. Remus put éviter une attaque mais pas la deuxième. Il reçu un coup violent à l'estomac tandis qu'il était repoussé.

- REMUS ! cria Hagrid en voyant le loup garou tombé à la renverse.

Celui-ci voulut se relever, mais, le centaure qui l'avait attaqué, fit claquer ses sabots sur son torse. Hagrid tenta d'aller vers lui, pour l'aider, mais il fut bloqué par trois centaures. Il reçut un coup de sabot sur le bras et un au visage.

- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! hurla-t-il.

- Non ! Ne te mêle pas de ça ! Un loup garou ne mérite pas d'être ici. On l'avait prévenu !

- Il veut juste…

- Cela suffit !

Magorian était arrivé. Il avait parlé d'une voix basse mais suffisamment sèche pour que tous les centaures lui obéissent immédiatement. Ils reculèrent, têtes basses.

Incapable de bouger, Remus respirait difficilement. Il avait l'impression que sa cage thoracique était en feu.

Hagrid s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Remus ? Ca va ?

Remus ne put répondre. Il ferma les yeux, ayant trop mal pour ne serait-ce que hocher la tête.

- Qu'elle est la raison exacte de votre venue ici ? s'enquit Magorian.

- Nous cherchons des plantes.

- Pour en faire quoi ?

- Une potion pour aider une personne.

- Quelles plantes ?

- Du Houx et de l'If !

- Hum… Ce sont des plantes utilisées dans la magie noire généralement.

Remus finit par se relever. Il prit sur lui pour ne pas crier de douleur quand il se redressa.

- C'est pour une potion de magie noire. C'est pour sauver la personne que j'aime, fit-il difficilement. Je…

- La magie noire n'aide pas, elle détruit !

- Non ! Je vous en prie ! Il me faut ces ingrédients !

- Un loup garou amoureux, on aura tout vu, railla-t-il, amusé. Soit ! Ronan, ramène leur ces plantes. Quant à vous, fit-il en s'adressant aux autres centaures tandis que Ronan s'élançait dans la forêt. Je vous avais dit de ne pas les attaquer ! Depuis quand défiez-vous mon autorité ?

- Ce n'est pas… tenta Bane.

- Silence ! Rentrez au camp, on en parlera plus tard. Je vais rester ici, en attendant que Ronan revienne.

Ils partirent immédiatement.

- Tu as l'air en forme, Firenze.

- Je suis traité comme un égal Magorian. Je suis un professeur. Les élèves me considèrent tout comme les autres professeurs.

- Dumbledore est un grand homme, dit-il simplement.

Hagrid parut se détendre en entendant cela. Il réussit même à faire un petit sourire d'approbation malgré sa joue tuméfiée.

Ronan finit par revenir, en tenant les ingrédients recherchés.

- Merci Ronan. Voici vos plantes, dit-il alors que Ronan les donnait à Firenze. Maintenant, retournez à Poudlard. Je vous conseille de ne pas revenir ou alors…

- Je viendrai pour eux si jamais ils ont besoin d'autres choses, déclara Firenze.

Magorian hocha la tête et les salua brièvement avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner dans son clan. Ronan le suivit, et Remus, Hagrid et Firenze se retrouvèrent seuls.

- Allons-y, fit-il. Il ne faut pas trop tarder.

- Ca ira Remus ? s'inquiéta Hagrid.

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa question que Remus s'effondra par terre, en se tenant les côtes. Hagrid le prit immédiatement dans ses bras et se pressa pour retourner au château.

Une fois arrivé, Hagrid l'emmena directement à l'infirmerie. S'il fut surpris d'y trouver Sirius, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de déposer Remus sur un lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'enquit Sirius.

- Ils n'étaient pas content de nous voir ! répondit Hagrid.

- Oh Merlin ! s'écria Mrs Pomfresh. Poussez-vous !

Elle prit plusieurs potions et les posa sur la table attenante au lit. Elle agita sa baguette au dessus du corps de Remus et lui fit ingurgiter une potion revigorante.

Puis, elle prit le pot de crème anti douleur, et en passa sur le torse, couverts de bleus à peine formés et d'égratignures, du châtain.

**

* * *

**

Quand Remus se réveilla, il n'avait plus aucunes douleurs. Ca ne le lançait plus du tout. Il posa sa main sur son torse et appuya légèrement pour constater, qu'en effet, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il voulut se lever mais, la tête de Sirius apparut soudainement au dessus de lui.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, chuchota-t-il. Comment tu te sens ?

- Bien, soupira-t-il.

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais !

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

- Deux jours.

- Wow…

- Ouais… Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ?

- Désolé. Mais… comment ça se fait ? Je n'avais que des égratignures et…

- La pleine lune, le coupa Sirius. Elle n'a eu lieu que deux jours avant alors tu avais besoin de repos.

Remus hocha la tête avant de commencer à se relever.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je me lève. C'est bon, je me suis bien reposé.

- Rallonge-toi tout de suite sinon je…

- Sinon quoi ? Tu ne peux rien faire Sirius. A moins que pendant mes deux jours de sieste, tu te sois re-matérialisé.

- Non. Rogue est revenu hier matin. Il s'est tout de suite enfermé dans ses cachots. Il pense que ce sera prêt soit pour ce soir, soit pour demain.

Remus acquiesça tout en continuant de se lever.

- Tu l'auras voulu Rem'. MRS POMFRESH ! hurla-t-il.

- Sirius ! s'écria Remus. Arrête ça ! Je vais bien bon sang !

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama l'infirmière en sortant de son bureau.

- Il est réveillé et il veut partir !

- On dirait un gamin qui balance ! grogna Remus.

- J'balance pas, j'renseigne, répondit Sirius en lui tirant la langue.

Remus leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacé. Au fond de lui, il était ravi de constater que Sirius était encore capable de rire et de faire des gamineries. C'était un changement bienvenu. Mais bien sur, il était hors de question de lui dire. Ca lui ferait trop plaisir.

L'infirmière s'approcha du châtain et l'ausculta. Elle vérifia que ses blessures s'étaient bien effacées et lui fit boire une potion revigorante.

- Tout ça m'a l'air parfait, fit-elle.

- Tiens tu vois ? s'exclama Remus en regardant Sirius. Je vais bien ! Je peux sortir maintenant ? demanda-t-il à Mrs Pomfresh.

- Ne comptez pas là-dessus, Remus. Vos blessures sont guéries, mais pas le reste !

- Le reste ? Quel reste ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Je n'ai rien ! le rassura Remus. Ecoutez, je vous assure que je me sens parfaitement bien !

- Vous êtes maigre comme un clou !

Remus poussa un long soupir, franchement agacé. Est-ce qu'on pouvait juste le laisser tranquille avec ça ?

- J'ai toujours été maigre, grogna-t-il. Vous savez très bien que je n'arrive pas à prendre de poids !

- C'est sur qu'en refusant de manger, vous n'y arriverez jamais !

- QUOI ?!

- Mr Black ! Veuillez ne pas hurler dans mon infirmerie, le gronda Poppy. **(1)**

Aussitôt, le brun arbora une mine penaude qui fit pouffer Remus.

- Il y a des malades ici !

- Ah bon ?

- Oui bon, pas en ce moment, certes. Mais ce n'est pas une raison !

- Désolé.

- Bien. Remus, si vous mangez correctement à midi et ce soir, vous pourrez sortir demain matin, _après_ le petit-déjeuner.

Remus grommela son accord et croisa les bras sur son torse. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attendrissant et diablement sexy quand il boudait.

- Parfait. C'est dans votre intérêt de vous montrer coopératif. Mr Black…

- Je vous promets de rester calme, coupa Sirius. S'il vous plait !

- D'accord. Si à un moment je vous entends, je vous sortirai d'ici à coup de balai -même si je ne peux vous toucher-, c'est bien compris ?

- Cinq sur cinq !

Remus eut un sourire tandis que l'infirmière fronçait les sourcils, se demandant s'il se moquait d'elle ou pas.

- En gros ça veut dire qu'il a compris, ricana Remus. C'est moldu.

Elle hocha la tête et retourna dans son bureau, non sans un dernier regard d'avertissement vers Sirius. Pas qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance en lui, non. Mais, elle se souvenait comme si c'était hier, de sa réputation à l'époque de leurs études. Les maraudeurs. Et même s'il avait changé depuis, il restait toujours des traces de ces comportements.

Elle se rappelait très bien qu'à l'époque, après chaque pleine lune, elle devait les chasser, James, Peter et lui, à coup de menaces et de balai. Elle était prête à recommencer s'il le fallait. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser faire sans rien dire non ?

Quand elle fut enfin sortie, Sirius poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- C'est moi ou elle est encore plus sévère qu'avant ?

- Faut dire que vous lui en avez faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

Sirius acquiesça en souriant puis se pencha vers lui, comme pour l'inspecter de plus près.

- Je vais bien, grogna Remus.

- Pas fatigué ?

- Non.

- Parfait. Tu vas pouvoir écouter ce que j'ai prévu.

- Hein ?

- Tu veux bien prendre le papier qui est sur la table de chevet ?

Remus le fit.

- Non n'ouvre-pas, s'exclama Sirius alors que Remus était sur le point de déplier le dit-papier. Pose-le à plat ici s'il te plaît !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une liste. Harry m'a aidé parce que… je ne peux pas écrire… du moins pas pour le moment.

- Une liste de quoi ?

- Des choses que je compte faire une fois que je serais matériel.

Ca le fit sourire. Remus se mordit les lèvres pour paraître sérieux alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, rire. Sirius avait l'air de prendre ça très à cœur, il ne voulait pas freiner son enthousiasme.

- Alors la première chose. Baisser la tête pour que tu puisses me mettre ta petite tape sur le crâne.

- Qui a dit que ce serait une petite tape ? s'amusa Remus.

- C'est Harry qui a écrit, pas moi.

Remus dut se faire violence pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il ne voulait pas que Mme Pomfresh l'entende et vienne pour virer Sirius.

- On verra. Ensuite ?

- _Tu_ baisseras la tête pour que je puisse, à mon tour, te faire une tape.

- Pour quelle raison ? s'indigna le châtain.

- Pour être une foutue tête de mule qui m'interdit de déprimer alors que dès que tu en as l'occasion, tu es pire que moi !

- On ne va pas revenir là-dessus Sirius, le menaça Remus. Parce que je te préviens que ce n'est pas une petite tape que je vais te faire mais un bon coup de poing pour te remettre le cerveau en place.

- Ok, ok ! Passons !

- Attends ! Pourquoi une tape au fait ?

- Je viens de te…

- Non, je veux dire. Pourquoi une tape normale alors que quand c'est à mon tour, c'est une _petite_ tape ?

- C'est Harry !

- Arrête de rejeter la faute sur ton filleul !

- Mais c'est lui qui a écrit !

- Et c'est toi qui lui as dit quoi écrire !

- Ok. Je lui ferai rajouter le mot « petite » ! Satisfait ?

Remus grogna et lui fit signe de continuer sa liste.

- Bien. Ensuite, Je te serrerai dans mes bras.

- Ca j'aime bien.

- Moi aussi. Après, on ira renouveler ta garde robe !

- Sirius !

- Ah non ! Tu as toujours refusé mais là, tu n'auras pas le choix. Et je te préviens que j'ai tous les ados de mon côté. On ira dans les magasins, que tu le veuille ou non !

- Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Je te rappelle que tu es recherché par les sorciers ET les moldus !

- Simple détail ! Après, on se fera un dîner rien que tous les deux.

- Même problème. Tu ne feras même pas un pas au resto que tu seras arrêté !

- Pas besoin d'aller au resto.

- Plus jamais je ne goûterai ta cuisine !

- C'est déjà décidé. Molly nous concoctera un dîner spécial.

- Tu en as parlé à Molly ?

- Bien sur. Oh ne fais pas ton timide Remus. Tous les deux, on sait pertinemment que tu es loin d'être timide !

- Ca dépend de quoi on parle, et avec qui ! Et puis, tu m'y fais penser, comment ça se fait qu'il n'y a rien concernant _ça_ dans ta foutue liste ?

- _Ça_ quoi ? Le sexe ?

- Ouais.

- Je ne pouvais pas faire écrire _ça_ à Harry quand même ! Toute façon, quand je pourrais, je la referais, beaucoup plus détaillée.

- Alors tu peux parler d'un hypothétique dîner en amoureux à tout le monde, mais _ça_ non ?

- Hypothétique mes fesses oui ! Bref, le sexe c'est privé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est prévu. Je te ferai jouir comme jamais auparavant et je recommencerai, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement total !

Remus ne put s'empêcher de gémir d'excitation. Depuis que Sirius était revenu, il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, le toucher, le goûter et l'explorer de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.

Sirius continua de déballer sa liste. Tout y passait. Du petit déjeuner au lit à la ballade sur sa moto volante en passant par le bain moussant avec champagnes, fraises et chocolat.

Remus finit par s'endormir, deux heures plus tard alors que Sirius n'en était qu'à la moitié de sa liste. Quand Sirius le remarqua, il cessa de lire et le regarda, attendri.

Il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser.

- Black !

La voix sèche de Rogue le fit sursauter. Il se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Rogue ? Parle doucement, Remus dort.

- M'en fous de Lupin. Dépêche-toi Black. La potion est prête, j'ai rajouté un ingrédient pour qu'elle soit plus efficace. On va faire l'incantation maintenant et je serais enfin débarrassé de toi !

- Toujours aussi désagréable dis-donc.

- Ne me complimente pas, c'est dérangeant venant de toi !

Sirius pouffa et, après un dernier regard pour Remus, il sortit de l'infirmerie, à la suite de Rogue.

_« Quand je reviendrai, je pourrais mettre à exécution ma liste Moony. »_

* * *

**(1)** J'ai préféré l'appeler Poppy parce qu'en français, c'est Pom-Pom et à chaque fois, je me demande si c'est un surnom ou son prénom. Donc j'ai opté pour la solution la plus simple, son prénom anglophone lol Poppy Pomfresh.

* * *

**¤ **_**A suivre…**_** ¤**

* * *

_Et voilà le chapitre 11. Vous ne l'avez pas attendu longtemps celui-là, comme promis ! L'inspiration m'a littéralement sauté dessus, comme ça, alors que je sortais de mon bain. Alors j'ai vite enfilé mon peignoir et j'ai filé sur mon ordi pour noter les idées avant qu'elles ne s'en aillent. _

_Histoire véridique, je vous assure. _

_Bref, trêves de blablas inutiles. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain chapitre, comme vous l'aurez deviné : vous saurez si, cette fois, l'incantation marchera entièrement ou pas. _

_Il n'est pas encore terminé mais bientôt ! _

_En attendant le chapitre 12, je vous fais à tous, de gros gros gros bisous ! _

_Zazo++_

* * *

_Mis en ligne le dimanche 9 septembre 2007._


	12. Chapter 12

**Alone**

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

_Tout appartient à JKR ! Je ne fais qu'emprunter mes chouchous pour les besoins de mon histoire ! _

**Remerciements à : **

**Loulou2a****Mahis****Mlle Potter****Malilite****Eileen Ana****Sorn The Lucifer's Angel****Tchingtchong****Abelforth Dumbledore****Marauder's Mad****Caro06****Lily-x-Lily****Miss JaD**_pour ses deux reviews_**) et ****Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami**_pour ses quatre reviews_

* * *

¤** Chapitre 12** ¤

* * *

- Tu as préféré laisser Lupin dormir plutôt que le prévenir, c'est tellement… écœurant. 

- Pour un handicapé des sentiments comme toi, ça ne m'étonne pas. A se demander si tu as déjà eu un mec !

- Je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne suis pas une aberration comme Lupin et toi ! Alors tu as intérêt à arrêter de dire ça parce que…

- Un homo refoulé, de mieux en mieux dis donc, le coupa Sirius d'un ton sarcastique.

- JE NE SUIS PAS GAY ! hurla-t-il.

Sirius ricana mais n'insista pas. D'abord, Rogue devait faire l'incantation. Rien ne l'empêcherait de l'emmerder, après.

Rogue renifla avec mépris et se dirigea vers le perron du 12 square grimmaurd.

Sirius le suivit à l'intérieur, ignora sa mère qui lui lançait des regards noirs, et entra dans le salon. Dumbledore y était, avec Harry et les autres.

Mis à part Harry, ils étaient tous contre les murs. Harry, lui, se tenait au milieu. Accroupit devant un chaudron, il relisait l'incantation plusieurs fois de suite pour être sur de ne pas faire de bévues.

Sirius et Rogue vinrent s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rogue versa sa potion dans le chaudron et invoqua un couteau.

Quand il commença à réciter l'incantation, il se fit une entaille sur le doigt avec le couteau, et fit couler le sang au dessus du chaudron.

Harry fit de même, très concentré dans sa tâche.

Ils répétèrent l'incantation trois fois, comme la dernière fois. Quand la lumière apparut, elle entoura immédiatement Sirius, qui sentit un picotement dans ses jambes. Ne voulant pas se faire de fausses joies, il ne dit rien.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. Ce n'est que quand il tendit le bras vers le meuble, et que sa main ne traversa pas le bois, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment revenu cette fois.

Immédiatement, Harry lui sauta dessus pour le serrer dans ses bras. Sirius lui rendit son étreinte, n'osant croire que c'était enfin fait.

Un à un, les autres personnes présentes s'approchèrent et lui souhaitèrent officiellement la bienvenue. Après les avoir remerciés, Sirius interpella Rogue avant qu'il ne sorte. Il n'eut pas besoin de lui dire merci que Rogue lui fit un bref signe de tête.

Après son départ, Sirius prit encore une fois Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci de m'avoir ramené bonhomme, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Sirius, lui répondit Harry de la même façon.

Puis, sans prévenir, Sirius se transforma en son homologue canin et s'élança hors de la pièce. Il sortit de la maison et se cacha dans un coin reculé pour transplaner.

Arrivé devant Poudlard, il se retransforma en Padfoot et courut jusque dans l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta devant le lit et reprit -encore une fois- sa forme humaine.

Il se pencha au dessus de Remus et lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts. Il retint son souffle quand Remus bougea légèrement et papillonna des paupières.

* * *

- Il est parti où ? s'inquiéta Ron. 

- D'après toi Ron ? lui répondit Hermione.

- Mais… c'est dangereux, s'exclama Molly. Il est matériel maintenant. Il peut se refaire arrêter !

Harry pâlit immédiatement. Hermione posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Je suis sûre que Sirius saura se faire discret. Il a échappé aux détraqueurs pendant un an quand même.

Puis, Harry se mit à rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? voulut savoir Fred.

- Sirius a promis à Remus de ne pas sortir de cette maison quand il serait de nouveau matériel. Ce n'est plus une petite tape qu'il va recevoir mais carrément un coup de poing, accompagné d'un gigantesque sermon, pouffa-t-il.

Tous les adolescents éclatèrent de rire et les adultes esquissèrent des sourires, sous l'œil pétillant de Dumbledore.

* * *

- Ah vous êtes réveillés ! s'exclama l'infirmière alors que Remus venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Tenez, buvez ceci. 

Elle lui tendit une petite fiole qu'il but d'une traite, sans rechigner. Il avait tellement envie de sortir d'ici qu'il ferait n'importe quoi. Dans la limite du raisonnable bien sur.

Une fois fait, il chercha Sirius du regard. Il ne mit pas longtemps, il était juste derrière l'infirmière et le fixait d'un air étrange.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi le regardait-il de cette façon ? Il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se sentit soudain nauséeux. Une coulée de sueur glacée le traversa.

- La potion… qu'est-ce que… c'est ? articula-t-il, difficilement.

- Quelque chose que j'aurais dû vous donner depuis longtemps, répondit l'infirmière sur un ton mystérieux.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du poison.

Remus écarquilla les yeux et regarda Sirius. Celui-ci souriait.

- Tout va bien Moony. Tu iras mieux maintenant. Tu ne souffriras plus.

Remus essaya de se relever sans y parvenir. La lueur dans les yeux de Sirius le rendait malade. Il commença à paniquer. Son corps devenait léger, sa vision se troubla mais son cœur battait la chamade. Sa vision devint noire sur les bords et il se sentit partir en arrière.

Il sentit une légère caresse sur sa joue et rouvrit les yeux, un peu paniqué. Sirius était toujours prêt de lui. Mais il le regardait avec tendresse et amour.

Il poussa un long soupir de soulagement, ça n'avait été qu'un cauchemar.

Il se sentit instantanément mieux. Il allait parler quand l'infirmière entra.

- Ah vous êtes réveillés ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que Remus fronçait les sourcils d'appréhension. Tenez, buvez ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant la même petite fiole que dans son cauchemar.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je vous ai demandé d'être coopératif si vous voulez sortir, Remus !

- Je veux juste savoir ce que c'est !

- Une potion revigorante ! Allez, ne faites pas l'enfant Remus. Je ne vais pas vous tuer.

- Ca reste à voir, marmonna-t-il, tout bas.

Ayant parfaitement entendu, Mrs Pomfresh écarquilla les yeux sous l'insulte tandis que Sirius essayait de contenir son fou rire. Elle rangea ses fioles et sortit, après avoir vérifié que son patient allait bien.

- Tu crois qu'elle veut te tuer ? s'enquit Sirius.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar, avoua Remus, penaud. Exactement la même scène sauf que c'était du poison et que tu me disais que j'irai mieux après.

Sirius haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Remus détestait, c'était que l'on se moque de ses cauchemars. La plupart était ridicule mais Remus les prenait tous au sérieux.

- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? finit par demander Remus.

- Environ une heure et demie. Je suis à peine revenu que tu te réveillais.

- Revenu ? Tu étais où ?

- Dans la baraque maudite. Rogue a fini la potion plus tôt que prévu.

- Oh ! Et vous avez fait l'incantation ou pas ?

Il ne put répondre car l'infirmière venait de revenir, échevelé et à l'évidence furieuse.

- Remus Lupin ! Je suis une infirmière compétente ! J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour _soigner_ et non _tuer_ mes patients. Alors, ce que vous avez insinué est…

- Je suis désolé, fit Remus, d'un air contrit. J'ai fait un cauchemar et j'ai un peu extrapolé, sincèrement je suis navré.

Elle se radoucit immédiatement et lui adressa un micro sourire. Elle finit par se reculer, mais, au lieu de traverser Sirius, elle le percuta de plein fouet. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise tandis que Remus écarquillait les yeux.

- Oh ! Vous… balbutia Pomfresh.

- Oui, répondit simplement Sirius en lançant un regard à Remus.

Se sentant de trop, l'infirmière décida de les laisser à leurs retrouvailles. Elle sourit, attendrie, tandis qu'elle retournait dans son bureau.

Sirius ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de continuer à fixer Remus qui semblait sous le choc. Il n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter dessus et le serrer très fort contre lui, mais il se retint. Il ne voulait pas trop précipiter les choses. Remus n'avait pas l'air bien.

- Euh… Ca va Moony ?

- Je… Tu es…

- Oui, sourit Sirius.

Alors, Remus tendit la main. Sirius s'empressa de poser la sienne par-dessus. Il se pencha, suffisamment pour que l'arrière de son crâne soit à la hauteur de la main de Remus.

- Allez, finissons-en avec ça !

Mais, au lieu de le frapper, Remus posa sa main sur la tête du brun. Il lui caressa les cheveux et, soudain, il lui attrapa la main pour l'attirer vers lui.

Il se serra très fort dans ses bras, le nez enfoui dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Passé le premier choc, Sirius répondit à l'étreinte. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, se colla contre son corps et déposa des baisers dans son cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, murmura Remus.

- J'étais…

- Je veux dire ton odeur, ta peau enfin tout ça quoi !

Sirius sourit et se colla encore plus contre lui.

- Touche-moi Sirius, supplia le châtain. J'ai besoin de sentir tes mains sur moi, s'il te plaît.

Aussitôt, Sirius passa ses mains sous le haut de pyjama de Remus et les posa sur son dos. Celui-ci gémit au contact.

- Ne gémis pas comme ça Moony sinon je ne réponds plus de moi !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? grogna-t-il.

- Si Pomfresh nous voit, je serai interdit d'infirmerie à vie !

- J'aimerai bien moi !

- Toi tu ne seras jamais interdit d'entrée ici vu que Pomfresh te soigne tous les mois. Mais moi, elle m'empêchera de venir te voir.

Pour toute réponse, Remus se décala légèrement pour que leurs visages soient face à face. Sans plus attendre, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Sirius y répondit avec ferveur, savourant le bonheur qu'il ressentait de le sentir de nouveau contre lui.

Remus s'éloigna de quelques centimètres et sourit à Sirius. Le brun s'apprêtait à craquer quand, Remus leva sa main et l'abattit sur la tête de Sirius. Surpris, celui-ci se releva d'un coup. Il allait se lever mais Remus l'en empêcha.

- Attend, je n'ai pas fini !

Sur ce, il lui en mit une autre, un peu plus forte.

- Eh ! Pourquoi deux ?

- La première je t'avais prévenu. La deuxième c'est parce que tu es là !

- Quoi ?

- Ne t'avais-je pas demandé de ne plus jamais sortir de cette maison, une fois redevenu tactile ?

- Mais…

- Tu m'avais promis Sirius !

- Et toi, tu m'as promis de nous attacher au lit !

- J'ai dit que je t'attacherais, je n'ai rien dit pour moi !

- Tu m'as dit que c'était une idée intéressante !

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je le ferai !

Sirius se pencha et, à son tour, frappa légèrement la tête de Remus. Une fois. Puis, il frappa une deuxième fois.

- Et en quel honneur ?

- Pour avoir coupé notre baiser. Ca a tout gâché !

- Ah bon ?

Remus l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le tira vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai gâché, au juste ? murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- C'est bon, tu as fini de me gronder ? marmonna Sirius.

Pour toute réponse, Remus éclata de rire avant de reprendre ses lèvres.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas attendre demain matin que tu reviennes pour te serrer dans mes bras, murmura Sirius contre ses lèvres.

Remus était bien d'accord mais il ne lui dirait pas. Ce serait contradictoire avec ce qu'il venait de dire et de faire.

Fatigué, il était presque en train de s'endormir assit. Quand Sirius s'en rendit compte, il voulut se lever mais Remus l'en empêcha.

- Reste avec moi, le supplia-t-il. Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Sirius se pelotonna contre lui, calant sa tête entre l'épaule et le cou du châtain. S'il en était capable, il en aurait ronronné de plaisir. Remus soupira de bien-être et s'abandonna au sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Sirius ne tarda pas à l'imiter. Après tout, il n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'il était revenu.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh, assise derrière son bureau, terminait de mettre à jour la fiche médicale de Remus Lupin, quand elle se rendit compte que deux heures étaient passées depuis qu'elle les avait laissé, Sirius et lui, seuls. 

Elle ferma le dossier et se leva, décidé à jeter un petit coup d'œil. Après tout, c'était son devoir de s'assurer que son patient allait bien. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte, au cas où, et sortit de son bureau. A peine sortie, elle se figea sur le seuil. Remus et Sirius dormaient l'un contre l'autre.

Elle s'approcha à pas feutrés et les regarda, attendrie devant la scène. Elle les trouvait tellement touchants.

En entendant des bruits de pas derrière elle, elle se retourna, prête à sermonner l'importun.

- Mr le Directeur, mon patient se repose !

On aurait pu croire qu'en voyant que l'intrus n'était autre qu'Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomfresh ne dirait rien. C'était mal la connaître. Elle ne faisait aucun traitement de faveur. Il aurait pu être le ministre en personne, ça n'aurait rien changé. Ca aurait même été pire.

- Je ne fais que passer Poppy, la rassura Albus. Je voulais juste voir comment se passait leurs retrouvailles. Plutôt bien apparemment.

- Ils dorment, comme vous pouvez le constater.

- Après tout ce temps séparés, ils ont bien mérités un peu de repos et de calme.

L'infirmière ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Minerva McGonagall entra à son tour dans l'infirmerie. Etonnamment, Poppy ne dit rien. Elle lui fit juste signe de ne pas parler trop fort. Celle-ci acquiesça, tandis qu'elle reportait son regard sur les deux endormis. Elle sourit en avisant la façon possessive qu'avait Remus de tenir Sirius. Un bras autour de son cou, l'autre posée sur sa taille. Il serrait sa chemise dans ses mains, il lui semblait que rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire lâcher prise.

- Je m'étais toujours posée des questions sur leur relation, fit-elle doucement. On voyait bien qu'ils avaient une relation particulière, mais je n'avais pas idée à quel point.

- C'est vrai, approuva Poppy. Déjà, durant leurs études ici, Black le veillait le plus longtemps possible. En fait, il restait jusqu'à ce que je le vire à coup de balai, se rappela-t-elle avec un sourire. Il le couvait de toutes les manières possibles. Il lui rapportait à manger, le bordait, lui racontait des histoires farfelues rien que pour lui changer les idées.

- C'était sa façon de l'aider pour les pleines lunes. Enfin, avant qu'il ne devienne animagus pour lui, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

- Quand je pense qu'ils ont fait ça sous nos yeux et qu'on n'a rien remarqués. C'est extraordinaire.

- Ce n'est pas si étrange quand on y pense, fit Poppy. Ils étaient extrêmement doués. Et on voyait bien qu'ils auraient fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

- Avant que la guerre ne les détruisent, soupira McGonagall.

- Je pense que nous devrions poursuivre notre discussion dans votre bureau Poppy, intervint le directeur. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on les réveille.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et, tous trois allèrent dans le bureau de l'infirmière pour discuter devant une tasse de thé. Ils laissèrent les deux hommes, toujours endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Au fond de lui, Albus Dumbledore souhaita qu'ils soient enfin heureux. Ils le méritaient.

* * *

**Le lendemain matin,**

Remus se réveilla, seul. Il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit, pour constater que Sirius était toujours contre lui.

Mais pas cette fois.

Aussitôt, il crut qu'il avait rêvé tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Il sentit un poids énorme s'abattre sur lui.

- Bonjour, murmura Sirius, le faisant sursauter.

Il était assis, à côté de son lit. Il se leva pour se pencher vers lui et l'embrassa délicatement. Remus sourit contre ses lèvres, c'était leur rituel du matin. Avant. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas oublié lui fit chaud au cœur.

- Bonjour, répondit Remus sur le même ton. Pourquoi t'es si loin ? se plaignit-il.

Sirius éclata de rire et s'allongea contre le châtain. Remus l'attira dans ses bras en poussant un soupir de bien être.

- Un peu de tenue messieurs, vous n'êtes pas seuls !

Ils sursautèrent et relevèrent la tête pour apercevoir l'infirmière à côté d'un Harry rougissant. Ils se tenaient aux pieds du lit. Autant l'infirmière ne les quittait pas des yeux, Harry, lui, avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

Sirius grimaça avant de se lever. Il réajusta ses vêtements, tranquillement, alors que Remus rougissait violemment et ramena la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

L'infirmière s'approcha et ausculta son patient minutieusement tandis que Sirius prenait Harry dans ses bras.

- On dirait deux adolescents, marmonna-t-elle, gênant encore plus Remus.

Sirius ne dit rien et se concentra sur Harry.

- Tu n'es pas venu tout seul j'espère ? C'est dangereux !

- Ca te va bien de dire ça, ironisa Remus.

Sirius se retourna pour lui tirer la langue, puis se remit face à son filleul.

- Maugrey et Rogue m'ont accompagné, lui répondit Harry. Il parait que je dois faire un bilan.

- Un bilan de quoi ?

- De santé bien évidemment, intervint l'infirmière. Asseyez-vous sur ce lit Mr Potter.

Harry lui obéit en soupirant. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit voisin de celui de Remus et attendit. L'infirmière se pencha sur lui pour l'observer sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous avez repris un peu de poids, c'est bien !

- Trouvez-moi quelqu'un qui arrive à maigrir avec la cuisine de Molly Weasley, s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Facile ! Remus Lupin, répondit l'infirmière.

- Moi c'est différent, marmonna le principal intéressé.

Personne ne répondit. Sirius grimaça mais se garda de faire le moindre commentaire. Il ne tenait pas particulièrement à se disputer avec Remus. Pas déjà, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se re-re-retrouver !

Il se contenta donc d'observer son filleul se faire ausculter. Il semblait mal à l'aise, ce qui l'amusa. L'infirmière tournait tout autour de lui en agitant sa baguette et en lâchant quelques commentaires ci et là.

Il allait taquiner son filleul quand il sentit une main agripper son pantalon et le tirer en arrière. Il atterrit directement sur le lit de Remus. Le bras droit de celui-ci s'enroula autour de la taille de Sirius, qui se retint de glousser bêtement. Il arbora simplement un énorme sourire -niais au possible- qui fit éclater de rire Harry.

La tête cachée dans le dos de Sirius, Remus rigola aussi, mais n'enleva pas son bras pour autant. Ca faisait tellement longtemps -il lui semblait des siècles- qu'il ne l'avait pas touché, qu'il n'allait pas se gêner. Même si ça signifiait le faire en public.

La seule personne devant laquelle il aurait eu du mal à être démonstratif c'était Harry. Mais, vu que l'adolescent était au courant et ne semblait pas désapprouver cette relation, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas céder à ses pulsions.

Sirius sembla penser la même chose, puisqu'il posa sa main sur le bras de Remus et le serra comme pour l'empêcher de le retirer.

Quand l'infirmière eut enfin fini son examen, elle se retourna vers Remus.

- Bon, vous pouvez sortir Remus, fit-elle tranquillement. Mais, au moindre signe de faiblesse, je compte sur Mr Black et Mr Potter pour vous ramener ici !

- Que ce soit de gré ou de force, il sera là au moindre problème, lui promit Sirius.

- Et tu comptes m'y emmener en personne ? s'enquit gentiment Remus.

Trop gentiment. Quelque chose dans son ton fit grimacer Sirius. Harry, face à lui, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, d'un air faussement épouvanté.

- Bien sur que non ! s'exclama Sirius. Par contre, je ne garantis pas que le fidèle Padfoot -ou Sniffle au choix- ne soit pas à tes côtés.

- J'avais oublié à quel point mon chien était très possessif ! répliqua-t-il sur un ton amusé. Je n'ai plus l'habitude.

- Tu vas vite t'y réhabituer, crois-moi !

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu que l'un d'entre vous compte faire entrer un chien dans mon infirmerie et me contenterai de vous souhaiter une bonne journée messieurs, intervint Poppy.

- Pas n'importe quel chien ! s'indigna Sirius. Il est gentil, affectueux, prend pas beaucoup de place et surtout : il n'a pas de puces !

- Je lui donnerai un bain si ça peut vous tranquilliser Poppy, ricana Remus.

- Un bain ? Pauvre chien ! Tu ne vas pas lui infliger pareille torture tout de même ?

- Messieurs ça suffit ! Mr Black, vous n'accompagnerez pas Remus ici s'il ne va pas bien ! Peu importe sous quelle forme, vous n'entrerez pas ici !

- Mais…

- Tu as entendu Sirius, si jamais j'ai besoin de revenir, je pourrai me déplacer tout seul. Au pire, je demanderai à Arthur. Toi, tu resteras au quartier. Tu m'as promis que tu n'en bougerais pas !

Sirius marmonna un 'ok' d'un air boudeur avant de se relever. Malgré son air profondément blessé, il tendit sa main à Remus pour l'aider à se lever. Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie après que Remus se soit changé à l'abri des regards, et après les dernières recommandations de l'infirmière.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir, Remus se tourna imperceptiblement vers Sirius.

- J'ai rêvé où tu as dit que Padfoot ne prenait pas beaucoup de place ?

- Tu insinues quoi ? Que je suis gros ? s'indigna Sirius, faisant pouffer de rire Harry.

- Qu'un caniche ne prenne pas beaucoup de place, je veux bien mais un chien de ta carrure, c'est difficile à croire.

- Un caniche ? C'est quoi ce machin là ?

Harry éclata de rire, vite suivit par Remus, sous l'indignation de Sirius. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, malgré un petit sourire en coin.

- Des vrais gosses, marmonna-t-elle en retournant à son bureau.

* * *

Ils transplanèrent dans la petite rue adjacente au square et Sirius se transforma aussitôt en son homologue canin. 

Il se mit entre Remus et Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. A peine entré, Sirius se retransforma.

Il sourit à Harry et prit la main de Remus pour l'entraîner dans les escaliers.

Mais, à ce moment là, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur les jumeaux Weasley.

- Ah vous êtes là ! Venez Mr Black ! On a besoin de vous quelques instants.

Sirius se retint de grimacer et rejoignit les jumeaux en priant pour que ce soit rapide.

Mais, à la seconde où il entra dans le salon, il sut que sa prière ne serait pas exaucée. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient réunies dans le salon, dans une fête improvisée pour saluer officiellement le retour de Sirius.

Dumbledore, Arthur, Molly, Kingsley, McGonagall, Bill, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks et un autre rouquin que Sirius ne connaissait pas. _« Sûrement un autre Weasley »_ pensa-t-il. Et bien sur, les jumeaux Weasley qui semblaient être aux anges.

Il se raidit en apercevant sa cousine Tonks au fond de la pièce. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien entre Remus et elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Remus dut percevoir son trouble car il posa sa main à plat sur son dos, comme pour le rassurer. Lui montrer qu'il était là, avec lui.

Sirius souffla et afficha un grand sourire de remerciement. Il s'avança vers eux et Molly lui proposa à boire, à lui ainsi qu'à Remus et Harry.

- Je propose qu'on porte un toast au retour de Sirius parmi nous ! fit Dumbledore.

Ils levèrent tous leurs verres devant un Sirius ravi et étonné en même temps. Pourquoi tout ça ? A quoi rimait cette fête ? Il aurait été innocenté, il aurait compris, mais là… c'était un peu trop.

Au fond de lui, il rêvait de les planter là, d'attraper Remus et de l'amener dans sa chambre pour fêter son retour de la meilleure façon qui soit.

Mais il ne pouvait pas. A la place, il remercia toutes les personnes présentes en levant son verre avec un grand sourire.

_« Pitié. Merlin, faites que ça passe vite ! »_

* * *

**Deux heures plus tard,**

Malheureusement, encore une fois, Merlin n'avait pas exaucé sa prière. Il était encore là, dans le salon, à « fêter » son retour.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny parlaient entre eux. Fred et George étaient près du buffet, donc près de lui, en train de murmurer tout en regardant autour d'eux, comme s'ils manigançaient quelque chose.

Minerva parlait avec Dumbledore, Arthur, Bill et Kingsley. Molly discutait avec Charlie -le rouquin que Sirius n'avait identifié au début- et Tonks. Et enfin Remus. Il était à ses côtés, regardant ce petit monde avec un petit sourire. Sirius, ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, tout en piquant des chips sur le buffet.

- Rem'…

- Hm ?

- Tu crois que si je t'embrasse maintenant, les gens seront choqués ? s'enquit-il en murmurant.

- Quoi ? s'écria Remus, faisant se retourner toutes les personnes présentes.

Sirius ricana tandis que Remus rougissait de gêne. Il fit signe aux autres de retourner à leurs conversations et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Sirius…

- C'était juste une question, badina Sirius.

- Sirius…

- Je m'ennuie moi, geignit-il. J'aurais voulu qu'on puisse se retrouver seuls, tous les deux. Et on se retrouve bloqué ici, à attendre que…

- Padfoot arrête ! grogna Remus. Tu prends sur toi et tu attends bien sagement. Je te promets que…

- Padfoot ?! s'étranglèrent presque les jumeaux en se retournant vivement vers eux.

Sirius leva un sourcil interrogatif vers eux. Qu'avaient-ils à réagir de cette façon ?

- Vous… Vous avez bien dit… commença George.

- Padfoot ? termina Fred.

- Hum… oui, répondit Remus, d'un air aussi perplexe que Sirius.

- C'est juste un surnom quand on était à Poudlard, expliqua l'animagus.

- Ah oui ! C'est Sniffle le surnom officiel quand il faut parler de Sirius sous sa forme canine, fit soudain Remus.

- Non non ! protesta Fred. Pas Sniffle !

- Padfoot ! cria George, en sautillant joyeusement.

A ce moment là, tout le monde se retourna.

- Fred ! Tu te rends compte ?

- George ! Oh Merlin, je n'arrive pas à le croire ! Padfoot ?!

Ron eut un brusque hoquet tandis qu'il regardait ses frères d'un air épouvanté.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'agaça Sirius. Oui Padfoot ! C'est mon surnom parce que je me transforme en chien ! Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça ! Remus aussi à un surnom !

Fred et George posèrent aussitôt leurs regards sur lui, attendant visiblement de l'entendre.

- Je… C'est Moony, leur apprit Remus, gêné.

Fred et George sursautèrent tandis que Ron gémissait en se mettant la tête entre les mains.

- Vous… Vous êtes…

- Les Maraudeurs ! s'exclama George, avec un air de joie profonde.

- Les _célèbres_ Maraudeurs ! rajouta Fred.

- Oh Merlin !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit Molly d'un air sévère.

- Oh Merlin ! ne put que répéter George.

Sirius arborait maintenant un air amusé, à l'instar de Remus. Ils ne pensaient vraiment pas qu'ils étaient encore connus, à cette époque.

- Harry !! Tu savais que Mr Black et Professeur Lupin faisaient partis des Maraudeurs ?

Harry acquiesça doucement, avec une mimique désolée.

- Son père en était un aussi, ajouta Sirius. C'était Prongs, dit-il avec fierté.

- Oh Merlin ! répéta encore une fois George.

- Et Wormtail ? C'est qui ? Il est encore en vie ? s'enquit Fred.

Sirius perdit instantanément son sourire.

- Oui, il est toujours en vie, grogna-t-il.

- Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? insista George, sans faire attention à son air sombre.

- Parce que c'est un traître, s'écria-t-il.

Fred et George parurent choqués et Remus s'empressa d'expliquer plus en détails.

- Wormtail, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Celui qui a…

- Tué James et Lily, acheva Sirius. Ce n'est plus un maraudeur, il a perdu ce droit en s'agenouillant devant Voldemort !

- Mais comment savez-vous qui nous sommes ? s'enquit Remus pour clore le sujet Peter.

- Vous êtes nos idoles ! s'écria Fred.

- Durant toute notre scolarité, vous avez été nos modèles ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu nous aies rien dit Harry ! fit George, d'un air profondément vexé.

- Euh… Je…

- Les Maraudeurs ! Les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard ! Et ton père en faisait parti !

Tandis que les adultes présents retournaient à leurs discussions, les jumeaux s'approchèrent de leurs deux idoles.

- Et comment avez-vous découvert notre existence ? s'enquit Remus.

- Grâce à la carte !

- La carte du Maraudeur, précisa Fred. On l'a trouvé dans le bureau de Rusard quand on était en première année. On l'a donné à Harry lors de sa troisième année.

- Pour qu'il puisse aller à Pré-au-lard, comme les autres. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point votre carte nous a rendu de grands services !

- Oh si, on peut imaginer, ricana Sirius. Elle nous en a rendu à nous aussi !

Aussitôt, l'interrogatoire commença. Les jumeaux voulurent tout savoir. Comment avaient-ils décidés de devenir les Maraudeurs, comment tout avait commencé, quelles étaient leurs meilleures blagues, et pleins d'autres chose…

Sirius se fit un plaisir de leur raconter tout ce qu'il se rappelait. Remus comblait les trous en précisant quelques détails, sous les yeux avides de Fred et George. Ils buvaient littéralement leurs paroles, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait.

Grâce à eux, Sirius ne vit pas passer le temps. Il ne cessa de parler avec eux, leur donnant même de nouvelles idées de blagues. Même s'ils n'étaient plus élèves à Poudlard, les jumeaux notèrent les idées avec application dans le but de créer des nouveaux produits pour leur entreprise.

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus élèves, ils avaient dans l'idée d'acheter un local pour s'y installer. Alors, avoir des idées de deux Maraudeurs ne pouvait être qu'un plus.

Ils continuèrent de parler, jusqu'à ce que Remus fasse remarquer que la fête semblait prendre fin. Aussitôt, Sirius posa sa main droite sur l'épaule de Fred et sa main gauche sur celle de George.

- Bien. Si vous voulez, on pourra continuer à en parler…

- Oh ce serait…

- Mais plus tard, coupa Sirius, le regard mortellement sérieux. J'ai besoin de récupérer mon sommeil en retard.

- Oh bien sur on comprend Mr Black ! s'exclama Fred.

Remus se retint de pouffer devant l'air adorateur qu'arborait les jumeaux envers eux.

- Et vous aussi Professeur Lupin, renchérit George.

- Ecoutez, je ne suis plus votre professeur depuis deux ans maintenant. Je m'appelle Remus, alors appelez-moi comme ça, ça vous semble possible ?

- Et moi c'est Sirius. Je me sens suffisamment vieux comme ça !

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent vivement avant de se reculer en leur souhaitant une très bonne nuit.

- Elle sera très bonne je n'en doute pas une seconde, murmura Sirius tandis qu'il les regardait sortir du salon.

- Sirius, siffla Remus. Prend ton mal en patience, on ne peut pas y aller tout de suite !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ca semblerait trop suspect si on montait se coucher en même temps non ?

- Oh pitié Moony, tout le monde est au courant ! Même les jumeaux le savent ! Ils ont très bien compris pourquoi j'ai écourté la discussion ! Ils sont loin d'être bêtes tu sais ?

Un toussotement gêné les interrompit. Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement pour constater que Tonks et Charlie étaient devant eux.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, murmura Tonks, mais je voulais vous dire au revoir. On repart en Roumanie.

Sirius hocha la tête, trop jaloux pour faire semblant et serra la main de Charlie. Remus fit de même, et leur souhaita bon courage. Tout en les regardant partir, Sirius posa sa main sur les fesses de Remus.

- Sirius ! s'écria Remus en sursautant.

- On peut y aller maintenant ?

- D'abord tu retire ta main, ensuite on va dire bonne nuit à tout le monde. Je vais rester quelques minutes dans la cuisine pour préserver un minimum les apparences et je te rejoins dans ta chambre.

Sirius grogna mais obéit. Il le suivit à la cuisine. Il lança un 'bonne nuit' collectif ainsi qu'un 'merci' et monta dans sa chambre.

Remus le regarda faire et fit face aux yeux scrutateurs des personnes présentes. Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que personne ne savait, mais il préférait agir de cette façon plutôt que s'afficher sans aucune pudeur.

Il resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à parler avec Molly avant de se retirer à son tour, après les adolescents.

Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et monta à son tour.

Quand il entra dans la chambre de Sirius, celle-ci était plongée dans le noir. A peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'une dizaine de bougies s'allumèrent, donnant une ambiance romantique à la pièce.

Sirius sortit de sa cachette, c'est-à-dire de derrière la porte, et se colla contre le dos de Remus. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou tout en laissant ses mains se balader sur son corps.

- Enfin, murmura-t-il.

- Si pressé ? pouffa Remus.

- C'est que j'ai une promesse à tenir moi !

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

Sirius se décala et prit le parchemin avec la liste des choses à faire.

- Je l'ai modifiée quand tu dormais. J'ai marqué exactement ce que je t'ai dit : 'Te faire jouir comme jamais auparavant et recommencer, encore et encore, jusqu'à épuisement total ! »

- Voila qui est intéressant, murmura Remus en attirant Sirius devant lui.

Il le fit basculer sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

- Très intéressant même, insista-t-il. Tu commences quand ?

Sirius reprit le dessus avant de s'allonger sur lui. Il s'appliqua à mettre en pratique sa promesse… encore et encore.

* * *

_**¤ FIN ¤ **_

* * *

_Et voila, après deux mois de galère, j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre, le dernier de cette fic. J'avais prévu d'écrire un épilogue et j'ai bien une idée mais le tout c'est de l'écrire… et je n'ai ni la motivation ni l'inspiration de comment la mettre en forme… _

_Donc, je pars sur l'idée que je ne ferais pas d'épilogue. Je ne sais pas si un jour je serais motivée donc c'est pour ça que je préfère dire ça._

_J'espère que la fin ne vous frustrera pas trop, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire alors j'espère que ça ne verra pas trop lol_

_Bientôt une suite, la troisième partie de ce projet, centrée sur Harry et Draco XD_

_Gros bisous tout le monde et merci de m'avoir suivi pour cette fic !!_

_Zazo++_


End file.
